Lo unico que necesitas
by Caraan
Summary: La guerra ha terminado, han pasado ya cinco años desde esto, Zuko encuentra a la mujer de su vida... Matrimonio... Tragedia... Destino... Toko, Kataang ultimo capitulo
1. Los dias despues del diluvio

Pues, he aquí mi primer FanFic, el mundo después de la guerra.

No quiero decir parejas, quiero que se sorprendan.

Bueno, eso es, ojala y que les guste.

PD: todos los personajes son propiedad de nickelodeon, blah blah, no me pagaron ni un quinto por esto blah blah

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Primer capitulo: Tiempos de paz

Habían pasado ya cinco años desde que la guerra había terminado gracias al avatar, ahora el "dragón del oeste" gobernaba la nación del fuego, y el príncipe heredero, era el príncipe zuko. Su madre, que había regresado ya, lo apoyaba, le daba palabras de adviento cuando las necesitaba, y eso lo reconfortaba, aunque ahora estaba de viaje. Azula y Mai, murieron en combate, zuko se sentía culpable, ya que si hubiera hablado desde un principio con Mai, tal vez seguiría viva. Pero bueno, tenia que dejar de lamentarse _"el que te sientas todo el día culpable no la hará revivir_", se decía a si mismo, todos los años, iba a visitar el lugar donde ella estaba enterrada, debajo de un árbol a las afueras de la nación del fuego, cada vez que iba recordaba lo mucho que la amo, pero a la vez se sentía culpable por amar a otra persona, a quien no veía hace ya cinco años, pero pronto eso cambiaria.

Un día, el señor del fuego lo llamo, no sabia que era lo que su tío le iba a decir, pero estaba seguro que por lo menos, no era una mala noticia.

Príncipe zuko, como sabrás, pronto, cumpliré cinco años de gobernar a esta nación, y daré un baile para celebrarlo- comentaba el señor del fuego a su sobrino

Si, lo se, pero ¿Por qué me mandaste llamar?- pregunto el príncipe

Bien, vendrán, príncipes y PRINCESAS de otros lugares de la nación del fuego, y de otros lugares del mundo, estas próximo a cumplir 25 años, debes escoger una esposa- explico iroh

¿¡Qué?!- grito sobresaltado zuko

Bueno, no te obligare a casarte con alguien de nuestra nación, puedes escoger a cualquier persona en este mundo, siempre y cuando, sea de la realeza-

Esta bien, tío, ¿algo mas?- pregunto el joven príncipe

OH, si, puedes invitar a tus amigos si quieres, manda las invitaciones por medio de los halcones mensajeros. Por cierto, ya invite a príncipes y princesas de las tribus agua norte y sur. Sokka y katara, ya están invitados. Ya te puedes retirar- dijo iroh

Zuko se dirigió a la mensajera, Pidió que invitaran a Toph y a Aang. Una semana después, sokka, katara y aang llegaron juntos, montados en appa también iba con ellos momo, al parecer aang había estado viviendo en la tribu agua del sur ayudando a reconstruirla. Todos iban vestidos como de costumbre, Toph llego por cuenta propia (usando tierra control), iba vestida con un elegante vestido del reino tierra, aunque adaptado para que pudiera hacer tierra-control sin ningún problema.

Bienvenidos!!!- saludo iroh, que salio del palacio solo para recibirlos

Gusto en verlo de nuevo- saludo aang

Es un honor estar aquí- saludaron sokka y katara

Vaya, este lugar no ha cambiado mucho- dijo toph desentonado con los educados saludos de los demás- OH, si, gusto en "verlo"- saludo ella- appa!!!- grito toph al notar al bisonte, se acerco a el y lo saludo cariñosamente, el bisonte respondió con un gruñido amistoso- ¡¡¡también me alegro de "verte" grandullón!!!

Nuestros sirvientes los guiaran a sus habitaciones- dijo el señor del fuego- espero que disfruten su estadía. Llevaran a su bisonte a los establos, no se preocupen, estará bien cuidado

Y zuko?- pregunto katara

Es cierto, es el quien me invito ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto la maestra tierra

OH zuko los espera adentro- dijo iroh

Los acomodaron, todos quedaron separados, la habitación de sokka, a un lado de la de katara, seguia la habitación de aang, la de toph, y a un lado de esta, la de zuko, a quien por cierto, no habían visto.

Ya era hora de la cena y el príncipe todavía no se dignaba a presentarse, ya estaban todos cenando cuando se abrieron las puertas del comedor, apareció el, había pasado horas pensando en como recibiría a sus amigos, decidió vestirse con su mejor traje y dar una buena impresión, físicamente no había cambiado mucho, era levemente mas alto, pero su carácter era ahora mucho mas educado y mas "sociable", iba peinado como de costumbre, usando la "corona" (1) que había pertenecido a su bisabuelo. Entro y trato de aparentar indiferencia, pero sus amigos lo saludaron efusivamente.

Zuko!!!- grito toph, quien se levanto de su lugar y fue a abrazarlo- vaya, hasta que apareces- diciendo esto lo soltó, zuko la miro confundido ¿de cuando a acá toph era tan efusiva?

También me alegro de verte toph- dijo zuko con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Valla, parece que a zuko se le subieron los humos- comento sokka, tratando de hacerlo enojar- ya extrañaba molestarte ¿sabes?

Eres demasiado molesto para ser un príncipe ¿sabes?- replico zuko, lo cual callo a sokka

Hola zuko! ¿Hace tiempo ya?- lo saludo katara

Es cierto, hace ya cinco largos años- agrego el joven príncipe

Hola amigo, gusto en saludarte- dijo aang

Bien, ahora, ¿Qué esperan? ¡A cenar!- sugirió el príncipe de la nación del fuego al ver que nadie se sentaba

A la mañana siguiente, zuko se levanto muy temprano, más que de costumbre, se vistió nada elegante con su cabello suelto y desordenado, solo iba a practicar su fuego-control con sus espadas, amaba esto por que lo ayudaba a pensar y a relajarse, llevaba aproximadamente 1 hora practicando y el sol todavía no salía, se sentía exhausto, se tiro en la hierba, y se puso a pensar, en lo extraño que era ver a tu amigos, después de años de no hacerlo, pero había alguien ahí que lo hacia sentir aun mas extraño, se quedo pensando en ella… escucho un ruido no muy lejano, se levanto y se puso en guardia.

¿Quién esta ahí?- grito

Eh, calma, soy yo - dijo una voz femenina

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Ese artefacto extraño que les adorna la cola de caballo

Bueno es todo, considerando que lo hice en 10 minutos debe estar bien. Quiero dejarlos con la dudilla, aunque creo que los más astutos ya sabrán en quien piensa zuko ¿no?

Dejen reviews!!!

Bytes and gygas XD


	2. La Princesa

Segundo capitulo, vaya no pensé que haría uno, pero bueno, ya que, prepárense por que aquí viene lo bueno, ni tan bueno para algunos, a mi me gusta esa pareja se que nunca será, pero me parece linda.

El titulo es bastante, pero bastante sugestivo, pero, por si las dudas siéntense, por que se van a levantar de sus lugares  (aunque yo creo que ya han de estar sentados:-P)

Otra cosa, lo de proximo a los 25, se supone que ahora tiene 17, pasaron 5 años deben ser 22, solo tres años para enamorarse, poco tiempo y lo puse así.

PD: avatar no me pertenece

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Quién esta ahí?- grito

Eh, calma, soy yo- dijo una voz femenina

OH, hola- saludo zuko, sonrojándose un poco _"se ve tan hermosa"-_pensó- ¿que haces aquí?

Solo vine a practicar un poco- contesto ella sin tomarle importancia- ¿y tu?

Igual-

¿Qué te parece, si practicamos juntos?- sugirió la muchacha- mejor aun… un combate

Me parece bien- contesto el maestro fuego a su amiga

Listo para ser derrotado- exclamo la muchacha, ambos estaban en posición de ataque

Vamos, atácame!- reto zuko, la chica respondió al reto y levanto una roca y se la lanzo, la cual zuko rompió con su fuego-control- ¿eso es todo?

Claro que no!!! Eso es solo para calentar!!!- contesto Toph- primero- de repente, las espadas de zuko empezaron a doblarse de una forma que quedaron inservibles- espero que no te moleste, de seguro has de tener muchas mas de esas- zuko tiro sus espadas al suelo

No, no me molesta- el chico lanzo bolas de fuego, toph las esquivo enterrándose en el suelo, salio detrás de el, zuko se abalanzo sobre ella, la bandida empezo a levantar piedras las cuales lanzaba con una gran precisión hacia su amigo, pero el las esquivaba hábilmente, lanzando fuego azul destruía algunas, toph saco una roca enorme justo debajo de donde estaba el príncipe, en vez de esquivarla salto sobre ella agarrando impulso para dar un salto, cayo justo detrás de toph, aprovechado su posicion rodeo a la chica con un movimiento ofensivo, pero toph no se dejo intimidar y zuko que se confio, salio disparado por el aire aunque cayo hábilmente en el suelo

Bien, suficiente piedad por hoy- exclamo toph, abria zanjas en el suelo tratando de hacer caer a zuko, no lo logro, el chico lanzaba ráfagas de fuego mientras avanzaba hacia toph, ella levantaba el suelo donde esta zuko tratando de derribarlo pero el se movia rapidamente evitando caer, avanzo tratando de romper su raiz y dejarla en desventaja, "sus pies",-penso el- , cuando iba a tratar de desequilibrarla, se sorprendió al ver que llevaba zapatos, toph aprovecho su distracción y lo golpeo con una enorme roca, zuko cayo al suelo y la maestra tierra lo aprisiono bajo un montículo de tierra- ¿te rindes?

Ah… esta bien me ganaste- admitio el- pero solo fue porque me agarraste distraído

Si claro!!! Distraído…- lo libero y le sacudio la tierra- agradece que traigo zapatos, si no, hubiera acabado mas rápido contigo

¿Cómo es que traes zapatos?- le pregunto zuko a la chica

No pase cinco años sin aprender nada nuevo- comento toph- puedo controlar los metales sin necesidad de tocarlos, viste lo que hice con tus espadas, por cierto- la muchacha volvió las espadas de zuko a su forma original- como te decía, he estado mejorando mi control con la tierra, ahora, lo he mejorado tanto que puedo ver gracias a las partículas de polvo que hay suspendidas en el aire, pero mis zapatos son especiales, no tienen una suela muy gruesa- comento la chica mientras se recostaban en la hierba

Vaya, yo también he mejorado mi fuego-control, puedo crear fuego azul y ya domino la técnica del relámpago, aunque, no es algo que no hayas visto antes- toph paso su mano por enfrente de sus ojos- OH si, lo olvide- se disculpo zuko avergonzado ¿Cómo había podido olvidar que toph era ciega? Pero es que en realidad, era imposible notar que lo era, se comportaba de manera tan natural. El la admiraba, era excepcional en el tierra-control y en el metal-control, siempre con una buena cara ante los problemas, leal, también admiraba su belleza, aunque ella probablemente no lo sabia (ni le importaba), era muy hermosa, su cuerpo ya no era de niña, tenia ya 18 años, era toda una mujer, y eso, lo enloquecía. Cuando la conoció, una pequeña niña de trece años, no creyó que podría interesarse en ella, se volvieron muy buenos amigos con el paso del tiempo, las cosas se salieron de control y empezó a sentir algo mas por ella, algo mas que simple amistad.

Creo, que sera mejor que regresemos al palacio- sugirió la bandida- estoy cansada

Mejor aquí, en el césped, es más cómodo-

Es cierto-dijo ella, se quedaron ahí en silencio durante varios minutos, toph sintio la respiración agitada de zuko, mas de lo que era normal y se le ocurrió preguntar- zuko, nunca le había preguntado esto a alguien, normalmente no preocupo mucho por mi apariencia, pero ¿tu crees, que yo… sea… bonita?-la maestra tierra, era muy segura de si misma pero sentía que su apariencia física era su punto débil

Tu, eres, no solo bonita, eres hermosa- el muchacho se sonrojo un poco, pero suficiente para que sus latidos aumentaran, toph lo noto y también se sonrojo- no lo dudes- dijo zuko algo confundido, su fuerte no eran precisamente las mujeres, pero con toph, las palabras brotaban solas- toph, tu ¿sabes como es mi rostro?- pregunto

Aun no puedo reconocer rostros, no sin tocarlos- explico la maestra tierra

¿No quieres saber como es mi rostro?-

Eh, si ¿porque no?-dijo ella, se acerco un poco mas a el, con sus manos empezo a tocar el rostro de zuko, empezó por sus labios comenzó a subir, hasta que llego a su cicatriz, el cerro sus ojos, su pulso subio , toph penso que le iba a dar un paro cardiaco y lo solto- eres muy guapo ¿no tienes novia?

No, tenia, pero murió en el combate de hace cinco años- comento zuko a su amiga, algo molesto, se sentia mas feliz ahora, y recordar a mai, lo hacia sentir mal.

lo siento-

No te preocupes, ahora si será mejor que regresemos, es hora de desayunar- dijo el joven principe al ver que salia el sol, ella solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigieron de vuelta al palacio

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah rayos me sorprendí a mi misma, fue algo cursi ya se, pero queria que se empezara a notar la atracción latente. Lo se lo se ni siquiera habla de una princesa, solo quería que se hicieran ilusiones (como soy sadica jeje)

Creo que se sorprenderieron zutaras, soy una orgullosa kataang, y aunque se que el toko no seria posible ni en un millon de años, me gusta esa parejilla, aunque va contra todo en lo que creo.:-D

Debo confesar, que en un principio iba a ser un one shot kataang, pero al final me decidi por el toko o zutoph como sea

Dejen reviews!!! (no importa que sean, zutaras, kataangs, maikos, son bienvenidos a opinar)

PD: lo de zuko y katara, que aparece en el motor de búsqueda era solo para darme a conocer, jeje, lo cambiare a zuko y toph en el siguiente capitulo.

Bytes


	3. Un dia en la Nacion del Fuego

Oh vaya tercer capitulo, disfrútenlo (kataang próximo jeje)

Gracias por los reviews, ahora si en el motor de búsqueda aparece como toph y zuko, lamento si mi forma de publicidad los molesto, así soy yo.

PD: ya saben avatar no me pertenece, y no he recibido ni un millón de dólares por esto

PD2: buh abajo el zutara

PD3: ARRIBA EL KATAANG!!! (Como quería decir esto)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban todos desayunando en el comedor, el señor del fuego disfrutaba haciendo a sus invitados felices y había mandado a hacer un gran banquete. Sokka se sentía algo solo sin suki, pero no la podía llevar, ya que tenia que hacerse cargo de sus hijos y sokka tenia la responsabilidad de ir, aang y katara, habían sido novios a escondidas de sokka, o es lo que creían, andaban todo el día juntos, besándose en cada oportunidad que tenían, aunque ni siquiera sabían por que se escondían de sokka. Toph y zuko, en realidad no eran nada mas que "amigos" pero la atracción entre los dos se hacia cada vez mas fuerte.

Tengo algo que decirles- interrumpió iroh, todos callaron-el baile en una semana, todos tienen que llevar pareja, no tienen que estar ligados sentimentalmente, es pura formalidad, aunque, no creo que tengan problema en encontrar a alguien- les guiño un ojo- bien, sigan desayunando, yo debo retirarme, disculpen- se levanto de su lugar y se fue

¡Rayos!, ¿con quien iré?- exclamo sokka

Todavía queda una semana, sokka, tienes mucho tiempo- dijo katara

No creo que en toda la nación del fuego no encuentres a alguien que quiera ir contigo- agrego aang

Es cierto-se tranquilizo sokka- pero por si las dudas iré hoy a buscar a una chica, ¿me acompañarían?

Si claro- dijo aang

Seguro- afirmo katara

¿Y ustedes chicos?- pregunto sokka dirigiéndose hacia toph y zuko

No hay problema- dijo toph

Que me queda- contesto el príncipe

Esta bien, nos vemos en los jardines al atardecer les parece?- pregunto aang, todos afirmaron con la cabeza y siguieron desayunando

Al atardecer todos estaban en el jardín, solo faltaba toph, la esperaron 10 minutos, cuando llego corriendo, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido del reino tierra, ligeramente debajo de las rodillas con detalles en dorado, el cabello suelto. Zuko se puso nervioso.

Lamento la tardanza, no sabia que ponerme- se disculpo la muchacha

Creí que no te importaba como lucias- dijo katara

No es que me importe mucho, es que solo traigo tres cambios- aclaro toph

Vamonos- dijo sokka, todos salieron, ya nadie le decía nada a zuko ya lo conocían, no le gustaba usar el transporte, los sirvientes además tenían ordenes de no ofrecerle nada si el no lo pedía. Llegaron al pueblo, se asombraron mucho de ver como había cambiado el lugar de la última vez que lo habían visitado, todo mas colorido mas, alegre, era agradable, ver a tanta gente caminando sin preocupaciones por la calle. El grupo caminaba por las calles, sokka al frente fijándose en todas las chicas que había, aang y katara caminaban juntos, detrás de ellos toph y al ultimo zuko.

Que te parece ella?- pregunto aang señalando a una chica que estaba sentada en un local de te

No, no es lo suficientemente bonita- contesto sokka, caminaba rápido buscando alguna chica que le interesara, de un momento a otro ya no estaba.

Aang ¿donde esta sokka?- pregunto katara al avatar

No lo se, déjalo no creo que se vaya a perder- dijo aang

Tienes razón, sigamos caminando- sugirió katara, siguieron, llegaron a un local donde vendían comida vegetariana

Ven katara- la tomo de la mano y la llevo dentro- tengo hambre

Yo también, supongo que traes dinero- dijo katara

Si, vamos yo te invito- la invito aang, entraron, se sentaron y llamaron al mesero- yo quiero un plato de arroz gohan, otro de verduras con tofu

Y usted señorita?- pregunto el mesero

Yo, sopa de papas, um… una ensalada con mucho aderezo… y un vaso de jugo piña por favor

Enseguida- el mesero se fue dejándolos solos, bueno, eso era justamente lo que aang quería

Um, katara, ¿me preguntaba si quisieras ir al baile conmigo?- le pregunto a su novia

Ooh, aang, ¿sabes algo? Siempre me ha parecido lindo que, aun siendo novios, me preguntes cosas como si no lo fuéramos – comento sonriendo la maestra agua

Eso ¿significa un si?- pregunto el tratando de parecer inocente, katara se acerco a el y lo beso

Si- confirmo katara- sabes, aun tengo el collar que me regalaste, podrá no ser muy bueno, pero por esta ocasión lo usare- comento ella sonriendo

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras tanto, toph y zuko se habían quedado solos.

Aquellos ya nos dejaron solos- se quejo toph

Oye en este lugar hay muchas cosas que hacer, vamos a "ver" por ahí- sugirió zuko, quien llevaba su ropa "normal" (es decir la que usaba para entrenar) y pasaba desapercibido.

Esta bien- se resigno toph, al fin y al cabo no la pasaba tan mal con el, siguieron viendo por ahí

Toph, no quieres un helado o algo? Di que quieres yo lo consigo- dijo zuko orgulloso

Se me antojo una manzana con caramelo, flameada!!!- pidió toph con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Esta bien, ven- se dirigieron a un puesto donde vendían todo tipo de dulces y zuko pidió lo que ella quería- toma- se la entrego

No esta flameada- dijo toph desanimada

Esta bien dame- y en un dos por tres ¡taadaa! manzana flameada (supongo que ya saben como la flamearon: D)- toma

Gracias zuko- agradeció la maestra tierra- no quieres probar?

Un poco- zuko le dio una mordida a la manzana- sabe bien, nunca las había probado

En serio? no que eras el príncipe?- pregunto ella en tono burlón

El que sea el príncipe no quiere decir que haya probado todas las cosas en el mundo- contesto el algo molesto

Ya esta bien- siguieron así por largo rato hasta que llegaron a un lugar que parecía ser una feria- una feria!!! Amo estos lugares, diversión, dinero fácil, vamos zuko- lo tomo del brazo y se dirigieron a uno de los puestos que era de esos donde tienes que atinarle al blanco con una piedra para ganar un premio- escoge algo zuko ¿no hay algo lindo para mi?

No creo que te gusten los monos de felpa, ¿o si? ya se- zuko señalo una tiara, de las que acostumbraba usar toph, roja con bordes en dorado y una linda orquídea carnívora a escala hecha a mano como detalle

Esta bien, que tengo que hacer para ganar?- pregunto ella al dependiente

Debes tirar 3 botellas con las piedras- explico el que atendía

Eso es todo? Pan comido- dijo toph confiada, y puso las monedas sobre el mostrador, ya que como maestra tierra no podía fallar

Espera… ese vestido es del reino tierra, ¿no serás por casualidad maestra tierra?- pregunto con suspicacia el tipo que atendía el puesto

Eh yo… no, además mire soy ciega- paso su mano por frente de sus ojos- ¿como podría ganar? ¿Cómo podría ser maestra tierra?

Entonces, podría regresarte tu dinero, o podrías dejar a tu amigo tirar por ti- sugirió el tendero

Oye, ven- le dijo a zuko y lo alejo un poco del puesto- gana el premio por mi

Que, solo vamonos, compra una tiara en otro lugar-

No es por el premio, es por honor, no me rindo tan fácil, solo gánala-

No has cambiado nada verdad?, esta bien- zuko acepto y regresaron al puesto

Que decidieron?- pregunto

Mi amigo tirara por mi- dijo toph, zuko tomo las piedras, en el fondo hubiera preferido decirle al que atendía que era el príncipe y que le diera el premio, pero toph tenia razón, no era por el premio, era por simple honor (no sabia que clase de honor pero, era honor), así que lanzo las piedras, y una por una cayeron las botellas.

Nunca había visto a alguien tirarlas tan rápido, escoja su premio- lo felicito el señor, zuko escogió la tiara, se la dio a toph- vuelvan pronto

Jaja, con que no quería dejarme tirar, gracias zuko- lo beso en la mejilla- como me veo?- pregunto ella con la tiara puesta

Te ves… linda- dijo zuko algo sonrojado por el beso, lo tomo del brazo y siguieron viendo, jugaron varios juegos y en todos ganaron, dinero, dulces, cosas asi, en los limites de la feria había un puente de madera que atravesaba a un riachuelo, toph se sujeto aun mas fuerte del brazo de zuko- que pasa toph?

No puedo ver aquí, vamos del otro lado- dijo toph, la llevo al otro lado donde no ya no había nada mas que árboles separados entre si- estoy cansada, vamos a sentarnos

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sokka, había estado buscando a una chica con quien ir, había muchas ahí, pero a todas les hallaba un defecto, que esta muy gorda, muy delgada, fea, nariz muy grande, y así se había dado por vencido, fue a un salón de te, llamo a la mesera.

Que va a querer?- pregunto amablemente la joven

Quiero, un te de jazmín- pidió sokka con la cabeza baja

Mmm algo mas?- volvió a preguntar la chica- galletas tal vez?

No, solo el te- dijo sokka, volteo y la vio, era perfecta, ni tan delgada ni tan gorda, ojos color miel en perfecta combinación con su piel blanca, cabello ondulado café, hasta la espalda- oye!!! No quieres ir a un baile conmigo?- pregunto sokka feliz

¿Disculpe?- pregunto la señorita algo asustada por la repentina proposición

Tengo que ir a un baile acompañado ¿quisieras ir conmigo?- pregunto el "príncipe" de la tribu agua

Eh, si claro, por su puesto… creo, ¿donde va a ser?- pregunto

En el palacio, en una semana, dime donde vives te enviare un lindo vestido-

Vivo a unas cuadras del palacio, yo iré a recogerlo-

Bien, como te llamas?- pregunto sokka

Yohoshiro, pero mis amigos me dicen shiro- dijo la muchacha

Esta bien shiro, pregunta por mi, soy sokka- se presento el chico- nos vemos en una semana- y salio del local buscando a sus amigos

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oye toph- llamo zuko a su amiga, los dos estaban sentados bajo un árbol era ya de noche solo se veían las luces lejanas del pueblo y la luna que los alumbraba

Si, diga señor-

Deja de decirme así -pidió el príncipe- me haces sentir viejo… ¿quisieras ir al baile conmigo?

¿Yo? No puedes invitar a alguien mas?-

No, bueno si, pero quiero que tu vayas conmigo- pidió el maestro fuego

Este bien, si ire contigo…pero no es una cita- contesto toph sonrojada

¿Bien, bien, como… vas a ir vestida?- pregunto zuko con curiosidad pero tratando de no parecer tan interesado

¿No se, como crees que me veo mejor?- pregunto ella, en realidad no se preocupaba mucho en su apariencia, pero si en como lucia para zuko

Solo te he visto con ese vestido y el otro, que tal si mañana, venimos otra vez, te comprare un vestido - dijo el príncipe

Esta bien, venimos mañana- se quedaron callados, hasta que toph hablo- Zuko, me la pase muy bien hoy… gracias- lo abrazo, el paso un brazo por su espalda, se quedaron así por el resto de la noche.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eso es todo por hoy, emm me parece que he plagiado a alguien, no necesariamente jeje

Es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho hasta ahora, no se acostumbren porque al ser tan largos desesperan al lector, me gusta mas ir poco a poco, aunque si un capitulo se prolongara mucho, lo dividiré en dos partes.

PD: lo de las orquídeas carnívoras lo saque de una canción de nirvana, aparte que me encantan las orquídeas, no precisamente carnívoras. (Aparte no estoy segura de existan XD)

Dejen reviews!!!

See ya


	4. Antes de la tormenta

Bueno, no habla sobre una tormenta o algo parecido solo, que me gusta el toque poetico que le doy a todo o

PD: avatar no me pertenece, solo hice esto con fines educativos (por el cual ni hice mi tarea XD)

PD2: amo el kataang!!!

PD3: zutara?! Disculpa, pero no se a que te refieres XD (No se crean, pero aun asi, abajo el zutara, viva el kataang!!)

Había amanecido ya, Zuko y Toph habían regresado a muy altas horas de la noche al palacio, su amiga le dijo que descansara, pero no pudo dormir, ella se había apoderado de sus pensamientos, toph ya no era esa niña rebelde y caprichosa, ahora era una linda jovencita, amable y dulce aunque seguia teniendo ese toque que le caracterizaba, que a el había enamorado.

No se explicaba como era que sokka le había insinuado en una ocasión que el estaba enamorado de su hermana, -_"buah que tonto, demasiado dulce para mi, además, el avatar me hubiera matado_"-rió en silencio_-"será mejor que baje a desayunar",_ se levanto y se vistió_ "espera, hoy vas a ir con toph a comprarle un vestido, no puedes ir así, será mejor que te bañes"_- se dijo así mismo y se dirigió a darse un baño. Cuando salio, se enfrento al dilema mas grande de su día _"que me pongo"_- se sentía tonto, no saber como vestirse, era como una chica que tiene miles de vestidos y no sabe cual ponerse- _"como sea, no creo que a toph le importe mucho"_- pensó, pero al parecer no se hizo mucho caso, ya que cuando bajo a desayunar- por cierto llego tarde- llevaba sus mejores ropas, vestido como todo un príncipe.

Buenos días- saludo cuando entro al comedor

Buenos días zuko- saludaron sus amigos

Donde esta toph?- pregunto zuko al ver que la chica no estaba ahí

No lo se, debe estar arriba todavía, siéntate y desayuna, seguro viene en camino- dijo katara, y en efecto en cuanto zuko se sentó a desayunar entro toph, que parecía, se había enfrentado al mismo problema que Zuko, llevaba un vestido corto a la altura de las rodillas color verde olivo, un pantalón beige debajo de este, iba descalza, y desentonando un poco con el resto de su atuendo, llevaba el cabello solo sujetado por la tiara que zuko había ganado por que ella se lo pidió, a pesar de esto se veía muy bonita, zuko se altero un poco y ella lo noto, sonrió.

Buenos días chicos- saludo la bandida- vaya hoy la comida huele aun mas delicioso- se sentó a comer, olvidando levemente sus modales, que digo ¡los olvido! Se sirvió cuanta cosa encontró en el enorme platón que tenia enfrente y se puso a comer, educadamente si, pero muy rápido.

Eh ¿toph?- pregunto katara- ¿te sientes bien?

Quien- trago lo que tenia en la boca-¿yo? Si claro, estoy bien ¿por que preguntas princesita?

No por nada- dijo la princesa de la tribu agua- y no me digas princesita…

¿Que? Oh, olvide mis modales, rayos, pero es que tengo hambre- se lamento toph- ¿no les molestara o si? ¿no? Oh vamos que estamos en confianza, que bien- siguió comiendo, al ver que nadie dijo nada, zuko rió para si, era tan dulce pero a la vez ruda, tan segura de si misma –"toph, toph, toph eres perfecta" pensó zuko y siguió desayunando.

Oye sokka, ¿ya encontraste quien vaya al baile contigo?- pregunto aang con curiosidad

Si! se llama… ¿como se llama? Yohoshiro!!! – Contesto sokka- por cierto tenia que enviarle un vestido ¿zuko como se supone que debemos ir vestidos?

Pueden ir vestidos como quieran, pero deben verse elegantes- contesto el príncipe zuko- con vestidos típicos de su tribu o de la nación del fuego da igual- explico zuko al ver que sokka se le quedaba mirando como diciendo _"siiii ¿y que mas?" _

Yo iré a comprar un vestido, podría comprarlo por ti- ofreció toph

Si, gracias toph… espera ¿vas a comprar un vestido?- el muchacho sonrió con malicia- Déjame adivinar ¿luego iras al salón de belleza? ¿No? – Se burlo sokka- podrías llevar a katara, quiere verse linda para aang

¿Que?- katara se sobresalto, su hermano los había descubierto- ¿por que dices… eso?

¿Creías que no lo sabia, hermanita?, ¿que tu y aang dejan el suelo por donde pisan pegajoso por tanta miel que derraman? Hace años- declaro sokka, ante la mirada de su hermana y del avatar

Ouch!!!- exclamo toph- parece que los descubrieron tórtolos

Eres un tonto sokka!!!- grito katara se levanto agresivamente y se fue

Espera!!! Katara!!!- Aang se levanto y fue tras de ella

No entiendo por que se molesta- dijo sokka- ¿algún día tenia que pasar no? – pregunto a sus dos amigos que se habían quedado callados

Se me hace tarde, para ir al "salón de belleza"- dijo toph de una forma muy inteligente para escapar de ese silencio asfixiante, se levanto de su lugar- ¿me acompañas zuko?

Si claro- dijo el maestro fuego- hasta luego sokka- se fueron dejándolo solo

Rayos!!! te extraño suki- dijo el con un dejo de melancolía en su voz

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bien, ¿Dónde puedo comprar un vestido zuko?- pregunto toph a su amigo

Hay varios lugares cerca de aquí vamos, yo te llevo- se ofreció el príncipe, caminaron unos cuantos kilómetros y llegaron a un local llamado "Trajes y vestidos de la señora yang"- los vestidos de la señora yang son aclamados por toda la nación, de seguro alguno te gustara- comento zuko y entraron al local, donde había en estantes vestidos para hombre y mujer, unos cuantos mas colgados en la pared.

Príncipe zuko!!! Es un honor tenerlo en mi humilde tienda- dijo la señora yang haciendo una reverencia- ¿busca algo en especial?

No, vengo a acompañar a la señorita- explico el muchacho

Vaya, ¿una futura esposa?- pregunto la señora yang con una sonrisa picarona en el rostro, zuko y toph se ruborizaron-

Eh no, es solo una amiga del reino tierra- dijo zuko- necesita un vestido, yo lo pago.

Ya veo, bien, tengo estos- tomo varios vestidos del aparador y se los entrego a toph- también tengo unos cuantos mas allá atrás, mídaselos mientras los busco- la señora se retiro y fue a buscar los vestidos, mientras toph le entregaba los vestidos a zuko

Dame uno, el que sea- pidió toph y el le entrego el que tenia mas a la mano, ella lo tomo, y fue a probárselo. Zuko se quedo observando por la tienda y le llamo la atención una tiara de oro, era como de hilos entrelazados formando una especie de cadena sinuosa, terminaba en uno de sus extremos con dos cabezas de dragon que se entrelazaban, la tomo para observarla mejor, salio toph con el vestido puesto, era largo, pero demasiado elegante para su gusto- ¿que te parece?

Mejor otro, toma- y le entrego otro de los vestidos, volvió a entrar al probador, la señora yang regreso con dos vestidos mas en la mano y se los entrego a zuko

Es lo mejor que tengo, espero que le gusten a su amiga- agrego la señora y se fue, toph volvió a salir ahora con un vestido rojo escarlata, de manga larga, algo escotado, le llegaba hasta los pies.

¿Que tal?- pregunto a zuko

No, mejor pruébate otro- le entrego otro

Que bueno, mis pies se acaloran, se me borronea la "vista" - comento la maestra tierra

Toph, toma- el joven príncipe le entrego la tiara que había escogido para ella- pruébatela- ahí va de vuelta toph a probarse el vestido, zuko dejo los vestidos en el mostrador, para ver por la tienda con mas comodidad, pero nada ahí le intereso, se quedo mirando unos trajes, toph salio, ahora llevaba puesto un vestido parecido al anterior, rojo escarlata con el cuello en color dorado, escotado, a diferencia del otro, este le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas y era de manga "tres cuartos", pegado a su cuerpo, de la cintura hacia abajo era de una tela muy delgada, ligera, lo cual le daba libertad para moverse, estaba trabajada de una forma que parecía que la caída de tela, era en realidad de fuego, además se había puesto la tiara que le entrego zuko, se veía como una muñeca –"una muñeca muy sexy"- pensó zuko, se puso nervioso, una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

Zuko!!! Zuko!!-gritaba la chica, molesta porque no le hacia caso

Eh… ¿mande?…- pregunto zuko

¿Que te parece este?- le pregunto, sentía su respiración agitada, ella también se puso nerviosa

Ese, es perfecto, te ves muy hermosa- dijo el maestro fuego- ¡señora yang!- llamo, la señora regreso- nos llevaremos ese

Bueno, ¿se lo va a llevar puesto?- pregunto la señora

Ahora me lo quito, paga por mi zuko-

No, toph, yo lo pago-

Son, 5 piezas de oro por el vestido- zuko saco un pequeño bolso del interior de su ropa, saco las 5 piezas y las puso en el mostrador- la tiara de la señorita, son 200 piezas de plata-

Casi se me olvidaba- zuko se puso a buscar en su bolso, pero no encontró monedas de plata- con una pieza de oro esta bien?-

Es cinco veces mas de lo que vale…, venga acérquese- zuko se acerco a la señora- a usted le gusta esa chica ¿no es así?- le pregunto en voz baja, zuko asintió con la cabeza – le regalo la tiara, pero prometa, que cuando se casen seré la invitada de honor- zuko sonrió

Claro- afirmo el, toph salio con el vestido y la tiara en las manos, con la misma ropa con la que había llegado, le entrego el vestido a la señora quien lo metió en una bolsa de papel y se la entrego a zuko

El vestido que pidió sokka!- recordó toph- escógelo zuko- escogió el primer vestido que se había probado toph, lo pago y lo metió a la bolsa junto con el otro.

Vuelvan pronto!-

Gracias- dijo zuko cuando salía y le guiño un ojo

Ahí le corto porque si no se alarga, segunda parte en unos días

Bueno, no que piensen ustedes, pero me gustaría agregarle escenas mas para "adultos", y tendría que cambiarle la clasificación y me he quedado atorada.

Dejen reviews!! Please


	5. Preocupacion

Segunda parte, enjoy it!!!

PD: avatar no me pertenece, solo hice esto con fines educativos

PD1: viva el kataang!!

A falta de ideas he decidido hacer esta parte songfic ya que esta parte es kataang, el cual no pensaba incluir, pero me dije a mi misma "ya que hay tantos zutara, hay que hacer algo kataang y no quedarse con las ganas". La canción creo le pertenece a universal music, no a shakira como piensan, y esta cortada en algunas partes.

Que me quedes tu

Shakira

Laundry service

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang buscaba a katara desesperadamente en el palacio- debió de haber salido- pensó- pero aun así siguió buscando, fue a ver a los jardines, al estanque de los patos-tortuga, cuando se había dado por vencido decidió ir a ver a appa.

_Que se arruinen los canales de noticias  
_

_Con lo mucho que odio la televisión._

_Que se vuelvan anticuadas las sonrisas  
_

_Que se extingan todas las puestas de sol._

¿Katara?-pregunto aang al distinguir a alguien ahí dentro

¿Aang? ¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunto la maestra agua, con los ojos ligeramente llorosos, mientras aang entraba en el establo se sentó a un lado de katara quien estaba recostada junto con appa.

Te estaba buscando, ¿Por qué saliste así?- pregunto el algo preocupado mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella

Porque, no lo se, es algo raro, estuve pensando que tal vez la razón por la que escondemos nuestro amor, es por miedo…- le dijo katara a aang

¿Por miedo? ¿Pero a que habríamos de temer?- pregunto el joven avatar

A que nos separen, tú eres el avatar, yo soy una simple maestra agua- comento la chica muy asustada, confundida…

Katara… no tenemos nada a que temer, yo te amo, y no dejaría que nada ni nadie nos separara, te lo juro- prometió el maestro de todos los elementos, a ella, la mujer que había amado por años

Pero es que tengo tanto miedo aang- dijo la princesa de la tribu agua- soy muy poco para ti

_Que se supriman las doctrinas y deberes  
_

_Que se terminen las películas de acción._

_Que se destruyan en el mundo los placeres  
_

_y que se escriba hoy una última canción._

No digas eso, todos los demás avatares se casaron, tuvieron hijos, ¿y sabes con quienes se casaron?- pregunto aang

No, no lo se- contesto katara

Con personas, hombres y mujeres de la tribu agua, del reino tierra y la nación del fuego, simples personas, tal vez nada especiales para el mundo pero lo eran para ellos, como tu lo eres para mi- dijo el joven en su infinita sabiduría, a pesar de sus 18 años había madurado muy rápido, ya no era un niño

¿Y los nomades aire?- pregunto la maestra agua al ver que aang no los menciono

¿Los nomades aire? los monjes normalmente no se casan, pero al ser yo el ultimo maestro aire, tengo que hacerlo, no te preocupes katara, todo estará bien- explico el muchacho tratando de tranquilizarla, katara se sonrojo levemente al comprender el mensaje

_Pero que me quedes tú, me quede tu abrazo  
_

_Y el beso que inventas cada día_

_Y que me quede aquí, después del ocaso  
_

_Para siempre tu melancolía._

Es que yo… te amo tanto, no se que haría si nos separaran- dijo katara- moriría de tristeza

No dejare nunca que nos separen – dijo aang y agrego con una sonrisa- después de todo yo soy el avatar

_Porque yo, yo si, si que dependo de ti_

_Si me quedas tú, me queda la vida.  
_

_Que desaparezcan todos los vecinos  
_

_Que se coman las sobras de mi inocencia._

Gracias aang- agradeció la chica y lo abrazo como cuando eran amigos, aun lo eran, el la abrazo con la misma ternura de siempre, lentamente sus rostros empezaron a acercarse, sus ojos, a cerrarse, sus labios, a juntarse como si fuera el primer beso, con pasión y ternura, un beso lleno de amor, de espiritualidad, cargado de sensualidad, se quedaron ahí por unas horas abrazados… con appa y momo como únicos testigos de su amor.

_O que renuncien los filántropos y sabios_

_Y que se muera hoy hasta el último poeta.  
_

_Pero que me quedes tú, me quede tu abrazo  
_

_Y el beso que inventas cada día…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh vaya, amo el kataang!!! Oh si, pero creo que me pase de cursi esta vez… ya que.

Dejen reviews!!

PD: no habrá mas hasta dentro como una semana

See ya


	6. Adrenalina

Wuju¡¡¡que rayos¿Que capitulo es este? Que importa, esta parte es mas toko que las demás hasta ahora

El titulo parece más de doctor house, pero si saben que es la adrenalina lo comprenderán.

Gracias a todos por los reviews, lo se, el toko es tan genial, pero solo hay este y otro fic de esta pareja en español, por lo menos aquí en FF

Disclaimer: ya saben avatar ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece

Sokka estaba en el recibidor viendo las pinturas de los antiguos señores del fuego, recientemente agregada la de iroh, que a diferencia de las demás estaba retratado con una gran sonrisa y una taza de te en la mano, se diferenciaba del resto, que habían sido retratados con una mirada huraña y maligna, se entretuvo viéndolos, escucho las voces de toph y zuko.

Eh sokka, toma, fue lo mejor que encontramos- dijo toph y le entrego una bolsa con el vestido

Más bien, fue lo único que buscamos- comento zuko

Esta bien, chicos, gracias por el favor- agradeció sokka- aprovechando que estas de buenas¿sabes donde esta katara, toph? 

Si¿quieres que vaya a buscarla?- se ofreció la maestra tierra

Por favor, dile que quiero hablar con ella- 

Esta bien, ahora vuelvo- la chica salio hacia los jardines y se dirigió al establo, procuro llamar primero para evitar "ver" lo que no quería, aunque estaba sintiendo extrañas vibraciones en sus pies

Katara, aang, se que están ahí salgan- dijo toph, aang y katara salieron algo agitados, tratando de calmarse, pero era muy tarde ya que toph los había descubierto- katara te habla sokka, quiere hablar contigo ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Nada malo si es lo que insinúas- contesto la princesa

Esta bien te creo- "vaya, creí que estaban haciendo otra cosa" pensó para si la bandida- vamos yo te acompaño

Gracias toph-

Yo iré a ver por ahí ahorita las alcanzo- les dijo aang, dejándolas solas ya que sabia que toph empezaría con sus interrogatorios

Y bien ¿Qué hacían exactamente princesita?- empezó a preguntar toph

Nada malo, ya te dije-

Lo se, pero quiero saber _e-x-a-c-t-a-m-e-n-t-e_ lo que hacían- volvió a preguntar toph, que no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente 

No te voy a decir, déjalo ya- pidió katara irritada, sabía que no iba a dejarla en paz por un rato.

Esta bien- "algún día me lo dirás" ambas se dirigieron a paso lento al encuentro con sokka, katara tenia miedo de lo que pudiera decirle- katara¿Qué se siente estar enamorada?- pregunto toph, katara la miro confundida por leves segundos "¿Cómo puede ser que no lo sepa?" Se pregunto katara-

No es algo que te pueda explicar con palabras, es algo casi… místico… ¿Por qué preguntas?- 

Por nada katara, por nada… casi- contesto la joven maestra tierra sonrojándose

Ah… ya se, estas enamorada ¿no¿De quien¿Cuál es su nombre¿Lo conozco¿Es lindo?- la avalancha de preguntas que caía sobre toph, era insoportable, no creyó que katara la descubriera por una simple pregunta

Katara, no estoy enamorada, es una simple pregunta- contesto toph tratando de zafarse, pero ya era tarde

Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes, anda confiesa ¿Quién es?- volvió a preguntar katara, sabia que tarde o temprano, cedería –vamos toph, dime

Ya¡¡¡Esta bien! Es…_zuko- _dijo en un susurro- pero… el problema es… que no estoy segura como se sienta, el amor, me confunde mucho ¿Cómo saber si realmente estoy enamorada de el¿Y si el no lo esta de mi?

Toph, el amor, no se puede explicar, solo se siente, es como la brisa que toca tu piel, no se puede explicar pero te reconforta de una u otra forma, si en verdad lo amas… lo sabrás-

Pero como demonios voy a saberlo, además, el es un príncipe debe casarse con una princesa, podré ser rica pero no soy de la realeza- 

No importa, si eres o no de la realeza, cuando el amor es real todo se puede-

Te lo agradezco mucho katara, pensare en lo que dijiste- 

De nada…- contesto la maestra agua, cuando llegaron al jardín principal sokka las estaba esperando- sokka¿de que quieres hablarme?

Sobre aang, sobre ustedes- dijo el guerrero de la tribu agua- toph¿nos dejarías solos?

Claro- la bandida ciega se fue

Katara, siento lo de esta mañana, no tiene nada de malo que tu y aang se quieran- explico sokka

Entonces¿tu no quieres separarnos?-

¿Que? No, claro que no, prometí a papa que no dejaría que nada te pasara, y que procuraría que fueras feliz, el también lo sabia, y si tu felicidad es con aang, no me interpongo, se que el seria incapaz de dañarte- contesto sokka a su hermana

Sokka… eres el mejor hermano del mundo ¿sabes?-

Si lo sabia- contesto el "príncipe", su hermana le arrojo los brazos al cuello y lo abrazo, sokka se quedo paralizado si saber que hacer y le dio unas palmadas torpes en la espalda.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Toph había estado buscando a zuko quería hablar con el, pero para su mala suerte lo encontró sentado hablando con aang en el estanque de los patos-tortuga, prefirió no molestarlos y se quedo "observándolos" desde lejos. 

Zuko¿Cómo se pide matrimonio en la nación del fuego?- pregunto aang a su amigo

Pues, hay dos formas, la fácil y la difícil, la primera consiste en que debes buscar oro, plata o algun mineral, lo normal es usar oro, fundirlo tu mismo, hacer un anillo y entregársela a la chica con la que te quieras casar - explico el joven príncipe

¿Y la difícil? -

La difícil esta ya obsoleta, era la primera y debías entrar a un volcán y sacar un rubí, pero muy pocos lo lograban, y cambiaron la tradición- contesto zuko- porque ¿te vas a casar?

Eso planeo, pero en los nomades aire no se tiene una forma de pedir matrimonio- comento el maestro aire- quiero casarme con katara

Yo tengo que encontrar una esposa, debo casarme antes de cumplir los 25 o perderé el derecho al trono- comento el maestro fuego

¿Ya encontraste a alguien?- pregunto aang sin poder controlar su curiosidad infantil

Si- contesto zuko con la mirada perdida- ya la encontré

¿Quién es?- pregunto aang impaciente, toph escucho esto y prefirió interrumpir a saber quien era a la que había escogido zuko como esposa (aunque claro todos sabemos que es ella¿o no?)

Hola chicos¿Qué hacen?- pregunto toph aparentando que acababa de llegar y se sentó también

Platicamos –contesto el avatar- toph ¿Cómo se pide matrimonio en el reino tierra?

En el reino tierra se aprecia mucho la poesía, debes inventar un poema o un haiku y entregárselo a la chica en cuestión, que creo que en este caso es katara- dijo toph 

OK Gracias por la información, hasta luego- agradeció aang tomo su planeador y se fue

¿De que hablaban?- le pregunto toph al príncipe

De… nada importante-

Y ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Vengo aquí cuando estoy confundido- comento zuko

¿Estas confundido?- el asintió con la cabeza- ¿porque?

Por una chica- dijo el maestro fuego- una muy hermosa

El silencio los invadió, no sabían que decir, ensimismados en sus pensamientos, pensando el uno en el otro, confundidos, esto acabo cuando llego uno de los sirvientes.

Siento molestarlo, su alteza, pero lo esperan en la cámara de reuniones- informo el sirviente

Gracias, voy para allá, puede retirarse- zuko se levanto, y le ofreció la mano a toph para que se levantara- me acompañas, quiero presentarte a alguien

Claro- contesto ella, temiendo que ese alguien que le quería presentar era su prometida, se puso muy celosa y temerosa a la vez.

Al momento en que se dirigían a la cámara de reuniones, toph, quería huir de ahí, a saber lo que pasaría, pero a la vez quería enfrentarlo, luchar, fuera lo que fuera por el amor de su príncipe, cuando llegaron, toph pudo sentir la presencia de una mujer, no muy joven, pero muy hermosa.

Zuko!- la mujer lo abrazo- te extrañe mucho

Yo también- contesto zuko- hay alguien que quiero presentarte, ella es toph, una amiga del reino tierra que viene de visita, Toph, ella es urza, mi madre- las presento, toph se avergonzó, pensó por un minuto, que zuko estaba comprometido y que todas sus esperanzas se habían desvanecido, respiro a aliviada.

Mucho gusto en conocerte toph, zuko me ha platicado sobre ti- saludo urza

Igualmente- replico toph

¿Cuando conoceré a tus demás amigos hijo?- le pregunto urza

En un rato mas, tal vez a la hora de la cena- contesto el muchacho- será mejor que bajemos de una vez- toph escucho esto y salio de allí inmediatamente tratando de dejar atrás la loca idea que había tenido hace unos minutos.

Hijo, _¿es ella?-_ le pregunto urza en voz baja

Si madre, es ella- 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Varias horas después, ya todos habían cenado, el señor del fuego mando a preparar un gran banquete en celebración por la llegada de urza, quien ya había conocido a los amigos de su hijo, aang y katara aprovecharon el momento para declarar ante todos su noviazgo, la celebración se prolongo por horas, sokka se sentía como en las nubes con tanta comida, "no es tan buena como la de la tribu agua" decía "pero aun así, es buena¡sobre todo la carne!" ya a altas horas de la noche, todos se marcharon a dormir. 

Zuko, se levanto de madrugada y fue al estanque de los patos-tortuga, necesitaba pensar, sabia que toph se iría pronto, en menos de una semana, tenia que actuar pronto, pero tenia miedo, no sabia lo que toph sentía por el, ella siempre se reservaba mucho sus sentimientos, igual que el, y eso lo complicaba todo. 

¿Tienes problemas, hijo?- pregunto la madre de zuko, que había estado oculta entre las sombras

No diría que un problema, es una confusión- aclaro el príncipe

¿Puedo saber cual es?- pregunto urza sentándose a su lado

Estoy enamorado de una chica, no se que hacer, se ira pronto y me confunde aun mas saber que algún tiempo ella estuvo enamorada de sokka- contesto zuko desanimado 

Zuko, si en verdad la amas, lucha por ella, el amor verdadero solo se da entre dos personas, no entre una- le dijo su madre

Lo se mama- contesto el, observando el agua en el estanque 

Será mejor que vayas a dormir, ya pensaremos en algo mañana- sugirió urza, zuko el abrazo en señal de agradecimiento por su ayuda en momentos difíciles- te lo prometo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Eso es todo por hoy, es mucho ¿no? Pues ya saben tendré algo pronto, no se desesperen además, estoy de vacaciones así que prometo dos o tres capítulos para las siguientes dos semanas

Criticas constructivas y destructivas en los reviews please

See ya


	7. La sanacion: Parte uno

Como prometi he vuelto!!

Este capitulo, no tengo idea por que le puse así, se me hizo… estilo avatar, el cual no me Pertenece blah blah todos los derecho de viacom blah blah maestros fuego blah blah

A la mañana siguiente, ya todos estaban desayunando, platicando alegremente, aang y katara, sokka y toph habían estado platicando toda la mañana, zuko se sentía ¿celoso? La única vez que se sintió así, fue cuando un chico platicaba con Mai cuando eran novios, y no era un sentimiento agradable.

Tengo algo que decirles, he decidido posponer el baile, hacerlo mas grande, será aproximadamente dentro de dos semanas- dijo el señor del fuego- creo que deberían tomar unas "vacaciones" en la isla ember mientras hacemos los preparativos- sugirió iroh, al parecer la madre de zuko había hablado con el, sobre su "problema" y decidió alargar el tiempo de estadía de todos.

Me parece una gran idea, dicen que esa isla es muy romántica- comento katara entusiasmada

Claro, un descanso no me vendría nada mal- dijo sokka estirándose simulando estar muy cansado

Seria genial, no he estado aun en esa isla- dijo el avatar

Hace tiempo que no voy a la isla ember… esta bien ¿tu que dices toph?- pregunto zuko a la maestra tierra que no había dicho nada

No me queda de otra, no me gustaría quedarme aquí sola- contesto toph

Bien, un barco los llevara mañana hacia la isla- dijo iroh- preparen lo que vayan a llevar

Eh no, podríamos ir en appa, llegaríamos antes, además no quiero que se quede aquí solo- sugirió aang

Partiremos mañana entonces- dijo sokka

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La mañana siguiente llegaron a la isla Ember a la casa de playa que pertenecía al señor del fuego, limpio y amueblado, aunque, extrañamente no había sirvientes.

Este lugar me deprime- comento toph- me recuerda demasiado a mi casa, preferiría quedarme afuera en la arena ¿Por qué vine aquí? ¡Ni siquiera puedo ver aquí!- grito ella, el lugar estaba hecho completamente de madera y al no haber polvo ni tierra no podía ver

Vamos toph, ¡relájate! - dijo el guerrero de la tribu agua- son vacaciones, no necesitas ver para relajarte- dijo el mientras se recostaba en el sofá

¡No podré ver bien! Arrg- exclamo toph furiosa- calma todo estará bien amiga- se decía a si misma tratando de tranquilizarse

No te preocupes toph, yo estaré contigo- se ofreció zuko- además no hay mucho que ver aquí solo arena, agua…tu me entiendes

E… esta bien zuko- acepto la chica dijo simulando resignación

Vamos a cambiarnos- sugirió sokka- a menos que quieran ir así a la playa- todos iban vestidos con la ropa mas calurosa jamás vista, así que todos subieron a "cambiarse" pero descubrieron que nadie había llevado ropa adecuada para la playa.

¿Y ahora que hacemos?-pregunto katara

Nos vamos así- dijo sokka- no podemos hacer nada mas, que regresar

oigan ¿Cuantas maletas hay?- pregunto aang al ver que había una demás

Son… ¿seis?- contesto katara- ¿Qué hay en la ultima?- sokka la abrió y descubrió que había trajes de baño para todos, una nota junto con ellos, sokka la leyó

¿Pensaban ir a la playa sin trajes de baño? Un regalo de mi parte no se preocupen, que se diviertan

Atte: el dragón del oeste

Que amable es tu tío zuko- dijo katara- ¿que esperan? A cambiarse- todos subieron a a cambiarse, ahora si, aunque, todos los trajes eran de la nación del fuego, el de katara era solo un corpiño rojo y un pantalón de seda, iba con el cabello suelto, el de toph, era parecido al que había usado ty lee (quien por cierto había regresado al circo) pero en color escarlata y una minifalda, también llevaba el cabello suelto, el de aang, sokka y zuko, era el normal, unas bermudas rojas. Cuando todos bajaron a la playa iban aang y katara tomados de la mano, toph del brazo de zuko y sokka al ultimo, solitario, cosas como esa lo hacían extrañar a su esposa.

Zuko, ¿me están mirando no es así?-pregunto toph al príncipe

¿No que no veías?- le pregunto con una sonrisa

¡Por que me miran!- grito toph y se separo de zuko levanto una gran tolvanera de polvo a todos los que la miraban- así esta mejor- mientras, todas las chicas concentraban su atención en aang, ya había desarrollado mas musculatura y era mas alto, su voz ahora era mas grave y masculina, muy atractivo para las chicas.

¿Tu eres el avatar?- pregunto una de las chicas

Si, soy yo- contesto aang orgulloso mientras katara se moría de celos

Eres muy lindo, tus tatuajes son muy sexys- dijo otra acercándose a el con una mirada soñadora- ¿crees que algún día tu y yo…?

¿Tu y el que?- pregunto katara furiosa

¿Y tu quien eres?- pregunto la chica que ahora abrazaba aang

Soy su novia- contesto katara, se molesto y levanto una gran ola que lanzo lejos a las chicas que rodeaban al avatar- vamonos aang- dijo katara tomándolo del brazo

Pero…-

Dije ¡VAMONOS AANG!- grito katara muy enojada

Esta bien… hasta luego chicas- se despidió el de las muchachas que estaban tiradas en la arena, empapadas y muy molestas – ¿Qué fue eso katara?

Nada, es solo que no me gusta que las chicas se te echen encima, es todo- contesto ella aun molesta

A mi se me hace que estas celosa-

¿Yo? ¿Celosa? para nada-

Claro que si, y te lo voy a demostrar- aang se acerco a una pequeña niña de 8 o 9 años que intentaba, sin frutos hacer un castillo de arena- hola, ¿necesitas ayuda?

No, bueno, si, no… puedo… hacer…mí… castillo… de arena-contesto la niña mientras golpeaba la arena- ¿podrías ayudarme?

Claro, ve esto- aang, remojo la arena con agua-control, después levanto la arena remojada e hizo un gran castillo de tamaño natural

Gracias- exclamo la niña y le dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento, de repente, llego una gran ola que derrumbo el castillo, la niña empezó a llorar

Katara, ¿que hiciste?-

Derrumbe el castillo ¿porque?- contesto katara sin preocupación

Pero, ¿porque lo hiciste?- pregunto el

Porque esa chiquilla te beso-

Pero esa niña, tiene 9 o 10 años katara- explico el- vez, estas celosa- aang para remediarlo hizo de nuevo el castillo y la niña empezó a reír- vamos katara, deja de preocuparte- dijo aang y la beso

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras, toph, ya había enterrado en arena a todo aquel que se atrevía a mirarla

¡¿Y tú que vez?!- preguntaba ella furiosa mientras los enterraba

Toph! Espera, deja ya de hacer eso- pedía zuko mientras la seguia por la playa, la tomo de los brazos- ya espera… toph…- decía el mientras la chica se revolcaba en sus brazos

Suéltame zuko!!- pedía ella

No, hasta que prometas que no volverás a enterrar a nadie hoy y que liberaras a todos a los que ya enterraste- condiciono zuko

Esta bien- se resigno ella, y la soltó, libero a todos los que estaban aprisionados bajo la arena

¿Por que te molesta tanto que te vean?- pregunto el

Porque me ven por que soy fea- contesto ella malhumorada

Eso no es cierto, te ven por que te vez muy hermosa- aclaro el

Solo lo dices por que eres mi amigo- dijo toph-

Eso no es cierto, pero bueno, déjalo así- dijo el- sabes, hay un lugar donde casi nadie va, podríamos ir ahí, si quieres

Bien, busquemos a los demás- dijo ella, y se pusieron a buscar a sokka- sokka, vamos a un lugar mas solo ¿vienes?

No gracias, aquí estoy bien, muuuy bien- contesto el sokka que estaba rodeado de chicas que le preguntaban como era la vida de la realeza, les había dicho que era príncipe

Bueno, vamos a buscar a katara y a aang- dijo toph, los encontraron en la orilla de la playa practicando agua-control-- chicos, creí que eran vacaciones, iremos a un lugar mas privado ¿vienen?

Claro, vamos aang!- contesto katara y lo tomo de la mano

Eso es todo, pronto segunda parte, amo las segundas partes!! Vendrá como dentro dos días si no hay contratiempos.

Dejen reviews!!

See ya


	8. La sanacion: Parte dos

Segunda parte, aquí se ve algo mas, como decirlo, algo de, no lemmon en todo caso seria orange jaja ya pues, no hay sexo si es lo que están pensando (por lo menos no asi a, como se dice ¿explicito?)

aprovecho, para hacerme promocion, ya que habia hecho otro fanfic y lo publique, pero no hubo reviews en 4 dias y lo bote, lo que me hace pensar que los fic anti-zutara no son bienvenidos aqui

bueno ya basta de quejas

Disclaimer. Avatar no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes

Zuko los guió a una parte de la isla donde no había nadie. Una hermosa playa rodeada de árboles y una cueva al este

Este lugar es hermoso- exclamo katara- me pregunto por que casi no hay nadie

Oigan, esta arena, es extraña, puedo ver perfectamente aquí- comento toph

Dicen que este lugar tiene propiedades místicas- explico zuko- según la leyenda, hace siglos, dos jóvenes enamorados separados por sus familias, huyeron juntos una noche y encontraron este lugar, vivieron aquí durante muchos años, hasta que murieron, y se dice que sus espíritus aun están en este lugar, cuidando a los enamorados.

Es una hermosa leyenda, como la de los enamorados oma y shu ¿recuerdas aang?- pregunto katara

Si- contesto el sonrojándose, acercándose a katara

Eh yo, nosotros, iremos a otra parte- dijo zuko, temiendo lo que iba a pasar, acertó ya que ambos se tiraron en la arena y se besaron apasionadamente, toph y zuko se dirigieron a otro lugar no muy lejos de ellos. Zuko se metió al agua, el sonido del agua lo distraía de lo que estaba pasando a unos cuantos metros- ¿porque no entras toph?- pregunto el al ver que su amiga se quedaba parada a la orilla del agua

No se nadar, yo me quedo aquí- dijo ella

Ven, yo te cuidare, esta parte no esta tan profunda- dijo zuko observando el agua

Esta bien- acepto ella y poco a poco empezó a introducirse al agua, zuko la jalo de un pie y la introdujo completamente al agua, empezó a moverse desesperadamente

Toph, esta bien, es solo agua vez- dijo zuko y toph se calmo al ver que estaba en los brazos de zuko contra su pecho- no tienes nada de que preocuparte- mientras aang y katara los observaban desde la playa

Aang, podemos estar… s_olos_- comento katara, el asintió con la cabeza, y katara hizo una gran ola que arrastro a zuko y a toph hasta una cueva hubo un derrumbe, katara los encerró, aparte de las rocas, había hecho una especie de muro muy grueso de hielo-

¿Cuanto tiempo los dejaras ahí?- pregunto aang a la maestra agua

El necesario- contesto ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

¿Toph, puedes sacarnos de aquí?- pregunto el

Por supuesto- dijo ella y quito las rocas del camino, pero en cuanto las quitaba aparecían más- que rayos!!- volvió a intentar, pero de nuevo las rocas taparon la salida

Déjame intentar a mí- dijo zuko, pero toph lo detuvo- ¿que?

No zuko, si usas el fuego control nos freiras vivos, mejor busquemos otra salida- sugirió ella

Esta bien- coincidió el- esta muy oscuro aquí- zuko creo una pequeña flama azul en su mano- mira aquí hay algo, _"todos aquellos que crean en el amor serán bendecidos por los espíritus de yan y lian," _

¿Que querrá decir _"serán bendecidos_"?- pregunto toph pensativa

No lo se, tal vez solo sea un acertijo- contesto el- sigamos caminado – siguieron a lo largo de un túnel que parecía no tener fin.

Zuko, ¿sobre que estamos caminando? Ya no puedo ver, podria decir que es... ¿agua?- exclamo toph de repente

Estamos caminando sobre, ¿Qué es esto? si es agua…- contesto el sorprendido, ambos caminaban sobre un rió.

Será mejor regresar- sugirió la bandida, cuando se dieron la vuelta, esta todo cubierto de piedras- ¿que es este lugar? Es aterrador-

¿Puedes ver todavía?- pregunto el

No, estoy caminando sobre agua zuko, solo la siento correr bajo mis pies- aclaro ella

Dame la mano, no te separes de mi- toph se agarro del brazo del príncipe, decidieron seguir hacia delante.

¿Escuchas eso? Suena como agua cayendo…- dijo toph guardando silencio y aguzando el oído- aaaah!!

Toph! TOPH! ¿Donde estas?- gritaba zuko desesperado- ¿me escuchas? Toph! Aaah!!- el muchacho cayo a una especie de lago, aunque el agua se agitaba violentamente rayos del sol alumbraban el lugar

Zuko!! Ayu… ayúdame…no… se nadar…- pedía toph a gritos mientras trataba de no hundirse

¿Donde estas?- gritaba el maestro fuego buscandola desesperadamente- ¡¡háblame!!

Aquí!! …Zuko!! Yo…- grito ella antes de desaparecer, se estaba hundiendo

Toph!!- el se sumergió, la busco, estaba en el fondo del lago, nado con todas sus fuerzas para llegar hasta ella, tomo su mano y la llevo hasta la superficie, las aguas empezaron a calmarse. Zuko la llevo hasta la orilla del lago donde la recostó. Tomo su pulso, aun respiraba- toph, despierta, por favor- gritaba el, le dio respiración de boca a boca, ella abrió los ojos lentamente, tosiendo agua y jadeando

Zuko… tu…me salvaste…-decía ella, respiraba con dificultad

No fue na…- sus palabras fueron calladas por un beso, tierno, calido, lleno de sentimientos, cerro sus ojos y tomo su cabello entre sus manos, toph puso las de ella alrededor de su cuello, sus bocas se abrieron lentamente, interrumpidos por una luz intensa que los rodeo, se separaron asustados, pero aun sumergidos en las enajenantes aguas de la pasión.

Apareció el espíritu de una hermosa mujer, de cabellos oscuros y de una tez tan blanca como una nube y de ojos verdes, a un lado de ella apareció un hombre, alto, de piel blanca y ojos color ámbar, tenia el cabello café peinado con cola de caballo.

_Su amor es real, puro e incondicional, serán hoy bendecidos por nosotros, disfruten su amor mientras puedan..._ –dijeron los dos espíritus a coro tomados de la mano, una enorme ola golpeo a zuko y toph, dejándolos inconscientes. Zuko solo sintió algo o a alguien golpeando su cara, despertó en la playa ya de noche, era aang que lo estaba golpeando en el rostro y sokka a su lado.

¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿y toph?- se levanto abruptamente aang lo detuvo

Primera, no lo sabemos te encontramos aquí hace rato, estas en la playa, toph esta aun inconsciente con katara- contesto aang- zuko, ¿Qué le paso a tu rostro?- pregunto aang sorprendido

¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene mi cara?- pregunto el ante la extraña mirada de ambos, se toco el rostro y noto que ya no tenia la cicatriz- mi… mi cicatriz… que… _los espíritus_ ¿Dónde esta toph?- volvió a preguntar

Esta por allá- señalo sokka, zuko se levanto de inmediato y se dirigió donde estaban toph y katara al lado de una fogata

¿Cómo esta?- pregunto zuko preocupado

Esta bien, despertara en unos minutos- contesto la maestra agua- lamento haberlos encerrado… zuko ¿tu cicatriz? ¿Qué paso?-pregunto ella

No lo se, cuando desperté, descubrí que mi cicatriz ya no estaba- explico el- mira- toph había empezado a levantarse

¿Dónde, donde estoy? ¿Qué, que demo…?- toph se detuvo en seco, se quedo observando a las dos personas que estaban frente a ella-

¿Qué pasa toph?- pregunto katara- ¿pasa algo malo?

No, no se, zuko ¿eres tu?- pregunto la chica, zuko asintió con la cabeza- chicos!! Los veo!! Los estoy viendo!! El fuego frente, los chicos alla, puedo ver!!- exclamo la chica emocionada

Toph ¿sabes que paso alli dentro?- pregunto el tratando de recordar algo

No, lo único que recuerdo es que una gran ola nos golpeo, después de que casi me ahogaba y que tu me salvaste- dijo toph forzando a su cerebro a recordar algo mas- ¡¡pero que importa puedo ver chicos!!

Me alegro por ti toph- dijo katara- ahora, todo cambiara ¿no es así? Debes aprender a leer, los nombres de los colores, a escribir!

Tal vez podrían enseñarme el tiempo que estemos aquí!- sugirió toph

Claro! Yo te enseñare- se ofreció zuko

Yo los dejo, deben tener cosas que platicar- dijo katara y se fue, dejando a toph y zuko solos.

¿Que es lo que recuerdas de lo que paso ahí dentro?- pregunto toph al príncipe de la nación del fuego

Solo que, te ahogabas, te saque de ahí y que una gran ola me golpeo, desperté aquí en la playa, mas bien me despertaron- explico el maestro fuego

Yo también, pero como es que…-

No lo se- contesto el sabiendo lo que iba a preguntar, volteo y se quedo observando a la luna…

Eh que bien, creo que me volví a plagiar a alguien, pero con estilo, Jaja ya que,

PD: he estado pensando en inentar otra despedida que se oiga bien pero que cuadre con esto como "que nos vemos" no queda ya que a ni uno de usteds les he isto el rostro que opinan de "rea ya" que seria una abreviacion de "read ya" "no leemos" jja ya se estoy loca pero ¿que opinan?

por favor dejen reviews ya que si no recibo por lo menos uno no me inspiro a escribir :)

see ya!


	9. La confesion

MMM ya volví, no se exactamente que parte sea esta, no daré detalles, el titulo, es extraño, demasiado ¿revelador?

Disclaimer: avatar no me pertenece (pero ojala y que aang si, aah verdad pensaban que zuko, porque no, de una vez )

PD: no nada, se me olvido lo que iba decirles

--

Había pasado ya una semana desde lo de la cueva, zuko y toph pasaban todo el día juntos, zuko le enseñaba a leer y a escribir a toph, quien aprendía muy rápido, ya sabia leer unas cuantas cosas y escribir otras mas. Sokka la pasaba muy bien en la playa rodeado de chicas, de comida, ¿Qué mas podía pedir? Aang y katara, bueno, no hace falta decir como lo pasaban.

Un día estaba toph y zuko estaban solos en la casa de playa, no esperaban la llegada de nadie en horas, el le estaba enseñando a la chica a leer y a escribir

¿Así esta bien zuko?- preguntaba toph mientras le arrimaba el pedazo de pergamino con unas oraciones cortas como _"te quiero_" o "_te amo_" zuko se preguntaba por que de tantas oraciones que le había enseñado, escribió esas _"puede… que sea una ¿señal?"_ pensó el.

Eh… si… muy bien- decía el titubeando- ¿sabes que dice aquí?- escribió y le acerco trozo de pergamino que decía _"yo también_" la chica lo leyó, y al comprender lo que significaba, siguió con el juego

Aquí dice que tu también, pero tu también ¿que? – Pregunto ella sonriendo- ¿acaso quiere decir que tu también me quieres?- pregunto ella queriendo aparentar inocencia, a la vez que su rostro se llenaba de cárdenos sonrojos

Si vaya, aprendes muy rápido- animaba el- ya sabes los nombres de los colores ¿no es así?- ella asintió levemente con la cabeza- ¿de que color son…mis ojos?

Tus ojos…son… de un… color ámbar- contesto ella con una sonrisa provocadora en el rostro mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el, de una forma que ni siquiera se notaba que se movía

¿Y mi cabello?- pregunto el tratando de guardar la compostura y de no moverse

Tu cabello… es de un sensual color negro- contesto ella, con un dejo de sensualidad en su voz- y tus labios… - se acercaba a el, lentamente, casi rozaba sus labios…

¡Hola chicos!- una voz la interrumpió, ella se hizo rápidamente hacia atrás sonrojada, zuko estaba paralizado, tanto que aun no había notado la presencia de katara- ¿Qué hacen?

¿Nosotros? Aquí zuko me esta enseñando a escribir- dijo nerviosa la maestra tierra- ya sabes

¿Y como van?- pregunto katara

Muy bien, ya sabe leer y escribir lo básico- contesto el príncipe que ya había despertado de su "trance"

Que bien. llego una carta, son tu tío y tu madre, dicen que debemos regresar a mas tardar para mañana, el baile se adelanto, tu tío quiere que sea en el solsticio de verano- Dijo la maestra agua- es en tres días-

Lo se katara, será mejor que empaquemos- sugirió zuko, se levanto rápidamente y se fue a su habitación a empacar, katara también, toph se quedo sola en sala, decepcionada, apoyo su rostro en su mano, triste.

Ya en la noche, cuando todos subieron en appa se dirigían al palacio, todos dormían placidamente sobre appa, lo cual era muy extraño ya que el aire, el ruido que había les impedía cerrar los ojos, excepto alguien, toph, observando el agua debajo de ellos, pensaba que últimamente había estado actuando algo extraño, ella no era así, algo le pasaba, y sabia que era, o mas bien, quien era, zuko, cada vez que pensaba en el, algo se descomponía en su cuerpo, sentía ganas de nunca dejar de estar a su lado, y los sentimientos que se acumulaban, dolían, y mucho -que te pasa amiga, no te vez muy bien- una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, era katara, que la había estado observando mientras fingía dormir.

Nada katara- le decía ella, tratando de fingir que estaba bien- ¿y tu que hacías espiándome?- pregunto ella molesta, tratando de cambiar el tema

No te estaba espiando, es solo que me preocupas toph- aclaro katara- ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?- pregunto katara con su típico tono maternal

No- contesto toph secamente- bueno, si pero… ahora no quiero hablar

Descuida toph, sabes que estaré ahí para lo que necesites, para eso son las amigas-

Gracias katara- agradeció toph y la abrazo fraternalmente

A la mañana siguiente cuando todos llegaron, fueron a dormir un poco mas, sugerencia de iroh, pero zuko, ya no pudo dormir había alguien en su cabeza, que no lo dejaba ni pensar, así que se vistió después se dirigió a los jardines, y se sentó debajo de un árbol.

¿Estas bien, hijo?- la voz de su madre lo hizo sobresaltarse

Yo… si estoy bien mama- contesto zuko simulando estar tranquilo- solo tengo algo de sueño

Eso no es cierto zuko - dijo ursa- anda hijo, dime ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es por esa chica?

…si…-contesto el tímidamente, era muy seguro pero, en cuestiones amorosas… se volvía cerrado y no hablaba con casi nadie del tema- no lo puedo explicar, todas las mujeres que he amado en esta vida, por alguna u otra razón, se alejan de mi, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar

Eso no es cierto, y yo ¿no cuento? –Explicaba ella, con esa sabiduría que solo las madres tienen -Me creías perdida y regrese, tal vez tu destino era estar con ella, por eso las demás se fueron

Tienes razón, pero ¿si ella no me ama? – pregunto el con miedo

El destino tendrá a alguien mas para ti- dijo ursa, tratando de animarlo- vamos hijo, hallaras una solución, siempre lo haces.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras tanto alguien más seguia sin poder dormir, toph, había salido de su habitación. Llamo a la puerta de katara, abrió esta somnolienta.

¿Qué pasa toph?-pregunto katara bostezando-

Necesito hablar con alguien- argumento toph el haberla despertado- ¿puedo pasar?

Si claro- toph entro a la habitación y se sentó en el suelo, katara hizo lo mismo- ¿de que quieres hablar?

Toph dio un largo suspiro cerrando los ojos- es que nunca había hablado antes con alguien sobre esto- cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando- sobre, chicos, citas, es algo extraño para mi

Ya veo, es sobre zuko ¿no?- pregunto ella algo que era más que obvio, toph asintió con la cabeza- y ¿en que te puedo ayudar yo con esto? Una cita, debes esperar a que el te invite

Pues, no me vallas a decir loca katara, pero…-hizo una pausa, tomando mucho aire- yo quiero hacerlo…

¡¿Qué?¡- exclamo katara dando un brinco, había mal entendido la expresión de toph- todavía ni son novios- argumento ella muy sorprendida

¿Que? Tu crees que yo y el…- una mueca se dibujo en el rostro de toph- eso no, me refiero a que yo quiero invitarlo a salir

OH, pues anda, no se como se vera eso aquí, pero bien, todo sea por el amor- dijo katara sin poder evitar lanzar un suspiro

¿Me ayudaras?-pregunto toph-

¿En que forma?-

Pues… a arreglarme… a verme linda para el- dijo toph algo avergonzada nunca se había sentido así- por favor…

Por supuesto, pero, primero, debes invitarlo ¿no crees?- sugirió katara

Eh si, es cierto, gracias katara- salio corriendo de la habitación, pregunto a los sirvientes por zuko, le dijeron que estaba en los corredores del jardín, el iba caminando escucho los pasos de toph y se dio la vuelta, la vio ahí, parada detrás de el, con una gran sonrisa, agitada, sus cabellos desordenados…

¿Qué pasa toph?- pregunto zuko extrañado, ella aun traía su pijama, debía ser algo muy importante como para presentarse así-

Eh, ven hay algo que quiero decirte- lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo debajo del árbol que estaba por la fuente y ambos se sentaron una lado del otro

¿Y bien? ¿Que es lo que quieres decirme?- pregunto el príncipe demasiado tranquilo "_esa no es una buena señal"_ pensó toph

Pues, no quería decirte algo, mas bien, preguntarte algo- aclaro toph algo nerviosa, evitando su mirada- ves yo… me preguntaba…si quisieras… salir conmigo, como amigos…- diciendo esto levanto la mirada para ver a zuko, estaba como paralizado, le había hecho recordar a jin, aquella chica que lo invito a salir, como había terminado, se quedo pensando unos segundos antes de dar su respuesta

Toph, yo… lo siento… pero no puedo… no debo…te veo después- se levanto rápidamente y se fue, la chica se quedo ahí, con el corazón roto, sus ojos se cristalizaban por las lagrimas que querían brotar de sus ojos, se paro y fue corriendo hasta su habitación. Alguien llamo a la puerta era katara que la vio correr.

Toph, ¿que paso? Ábreme- la muchacha se seco las lagrimas y abrió la puerta cabizbaja- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo?

Me dijo… que lo sentía, pero que no podía- contesto ella, las palabras se atoraban en su garganta

Oooh toph, lo siento- se acerco a ella y la abrazo de esa forma tan maternal que tenia, ese abrazo que reconfortaba

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zuko se sentía muy mal, había deseado salir con ella mucho tiempo, pero las cicatrices de su pasado no lo dejaban ser feliz.

¿Que te pasa, principito?- la voz de sokka burlándose de el, no lo ayudaba

Sokka, no estoy de humor- dijo zuko algo deprimido, sokka se calmo y se puso serio-

¿Porque?- pregunto sokka preocupado, lo cual era raro en el

Toph me invito a salir ¡y yo le dije que no! ¿¡Como pude ser tan estupido!?- dijo el exasperado

¿Qué hiciste que?- pregunto sokka, aun mas preocupado- ¿acaso se te olvida lo rencorosa que es ella? no te perdonara, se vengara de ti horriblemente, a menos que te disculpes, o que tu la invites a salir

Lo que pasa, es que, no tengo mucha suerte con las mujeres- agrego zuko desanimado- ¿y si lo hago mal?

Eh vamos que yo te ayudare, debes invitarla hoy- sugirió sokka- primero, cómprale un ramo de flores, o algo bonito de esas cosas que les gustan a las chicas, segundo, arréglate, a las chicas no les gusta que vayas como si regresaras de la guerra…- y así siguió sokka dándole "consejos" mientras caminaban por los jardines

Bien, ya entendí, pero, no estoy seguro de que a toph le gusten las flores… ni el pastel de ciruelas de mar- dijo el príncipe- gracias por tu ayuda pero, creo que lo haré a mi modo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aun se veía la luz del sol pasar por la ventana de su habitación, toph había estado ahí, tratando de calmarse, de asimilar el rechazo de una buena forma, pero no podía, le dolía demasiado, katara le decía de vez en cuando palabras de adviento como "_todo pasara_" o "_estarás bien"_. Tocaron a la puerta, ambas se sobresaltaron.

¿Quién es?- pregunto toph sorprendida-

Soy yo, zuko- contesto el- quiero disculparme contigo, ábreme por favor- pidió el suplicante, toph abrió, ahí estaba el parado frente a ella, tomo el consejo de sokka se arreglo y se peino, llevaba solo una flor, una hermosa dalia de fuego- eh toma, es para ti- se la entrego y toph la tomo confundida, como si no quisiera tomarla- yo lo siento, no quería decir eso, me confundes mucho pero … ahora, yo… me pregunto si después de eso quisieras salir…conmigo, como amigos ya sabes

Eh si claro- el rostro de toph se ilumino- ¿Cuándo?

Que te parece hoy al atardecer, a la salida del palacio- pregunto zuko

Si perfecto- contesto la chica- entonces, te veo al rato- dijo ella, zuko sonrió levemente y se retiro a su habitación, separada de la de ella por ese largo pasillo

--

Mmm eso es todo, me canse de hacer nada, la cita es la mas larga jamás relatada de 5 capítulos o por lo menos eso planeo.

Creo que episodios anteriores, escribí ursa con z, pero me hicieron entrar en razón y ahora se que va con S

Algo mas, tal vez este sea el único fic que haga en mucho, mucho tiempo así que he pensado hacerlo de 30 capítulos, pero se me hizo mucho, tal vez 25 estarían bien ¿Qué dicen?

Y algo mas! No se, me deprime un poco que mi fic solo tenga 13 reviews, me he puesto a reflexionar y tal vez sea porque es toko, y sabemos que este lugar es casi totalmente zutara, eh lo que dije sobre "zutaras no opinen" no era cierto saben, así que digan no a la discriminación! xD

Cada vez me gusta mas esto :D

Dejen reviews que de eso me alimento, y gracias por los que ya dejaron

Rea ya! ;)


	10. Lavanda, Rojo y Sokka

Eh que bien, no tengo idea que parte es esta pero bueno que importa. Saben se me acaban las ideas, así que no se pongan de exigentes XD no es cierto. Y bueno, esta parte decidí hacerla algo graciosa, no tanto porque no va mucho con la trama, peroo bueh.

¿ya vieron el avance de los últimos capítulos? Lo se es genial, me vale el abrazo ese feo zutara, y prefiero enfocarme al beso kataang que nos mostraron:)

el titulo, bueno, es algo dificil de explicar, lo descubriran a lo largo del capitulo, y si no lo descubren lo explico al final XD

Eso es todo

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: avatar no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes

--

Las chicas, incluida la madre de zuko, ayudaban a toph a prepararse para la cita en la habitación de ursa. Toph solo veía como las dos, emocionadas, sacaban cuanta cosa del closet de la madre de Zuko

Mira este es hermoso ¿no crees Toph?- preguntaba katara mientras sostenía un vestido rojo-

Si, claro- decía ella algo fastidiada, se quería ver bien, pero no le gustaba tanto teatro solo para eso- podrían dejar de ver todo eso y ayudarme

Lo que debes hacer es perfumarte- sugirió Katara que estaba apoyada de espaldas en el tocador

Usa esta, a mi hijo le encanta- le entrego una botella al parecer era esencia de lavanda, y Katara tomo un poco con su agua control y lo roció sobre Toph

¿No debería ponerse maquillaje?- pregunto Katara a Ursa mientras Toph les observaba expectante

No, aquí no se usa- Toph suspiro aliviada, odiaba el maquillaje- pues a buscar un vestido- se pusieron a buscar de nuevo en el closet las tres, era inmenso, era como otra habitación, había como 50 vestidos ahí, cada vez que alguien encontraba algo que consideraba bonito lo mostraba a las otras- mira este, ¿no te gusta Toph?- preguntaba ella mientras le mostraba un vestido rosa que llegaba hasta el suelo- lo se es enorme

Que te parece este toph- pregunto Katara y le mostró un vestido color escarlata, muy escotado y demasiado corto-

¿De quien es ese vestido? no recuerdo haberlo usado- se preguntaba así misma la madre de Zuko, era demasiado revelador

No, demasiado tapado, demasiado corto- decía Toph señalando los vestidos- este!! Es perfecto- saco un vestido, con el cuello en cuadrado, mangas cortas y un poco corto, hasta las rodillas, con una abertura en uno de sus lados

A Que esperas, póntelo- dijo Katara, Toph fue a vestirse, cuando regreso, ya la estaban esperando para peinarla-

¿Que me van a hacer?- pregunto Toph asustada retrocediendo ligeramente

Solo vamos a peinarte- dijo Ursa sonriendo, Toph se sentó y ella empezó a peinarla con una media cola

Espere, ¿que no ese peinado solo lo usa la realeza?- pregunto Toph extrañada

No necesariamente, pero es muy habitual entre las personas de alto rango, pero a este paso, lo usaras todos los días- comento Ursa haciendo que Toph se sonrojara- ya estas lista

Toph, ¿no vas a usar zapatos?- pregunto Katara al ver que iba descalza

Debería ¿verdad? Rayos!- exclamo Toph al ver que las dos asentían con la cabeza, se pudieron a buscar zapatos, Toph tomo un par de botas y se calzo- ya estoy lista ¿no me falta nada?

No- dijo Katara- anda ve, me contaras lo que pase ¿verdad?

Claro- contesto ella mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro

Espera- pidió Ursa, se acerco a uno de los cajones y saco una cadena muy delgada de oro con un dije del mismo material, una mariposa roja con alas estilizadas; una mariposa de fuego- tómalo como un regalo mió- la maestra tierra lo tomo y se lo puso

Gracias- dijo Toph y salio apresurada

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sokka y Aang pasaban por algo parecido con zuko, aunque en si no le ayudaban en nada, solo estaban ahí mirando a Zuko al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Solo ponte algo- decía Aang viendo a su amigo dando vueltas por la habitación- me pones nervioso

Lo se, parezco un idiota- exclamaba Zuko exasperado- ¿que demonios voy a ponerme?

No te vas a poner tu mejor traje ¿verdad?- preguntaba Sokka al ver que había sacado ya sus tres mejores trajes- relájate, respira, ahora solo ponte algo cómodo y que te haga ver bien

Pero… ah creo que me pondré lo de siempre - dijo el resignado, fue y se vistió, salio como siempre, solo le faltaba peinarse

Así te ves bien Zuko- decía aang tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo que se peinaba desesperadamente con el cepillo- eh tranquilo que te vas a arrancar la cabeza- le grito el tratando de calmarlo- no te preocupes, te vez bien- comento Aang calmándolo momentáneamente

¿Eso crees?- preguntaba el algo nervioso

La verdad, no- dijo Sokka fríamente-

¿Y si no encuentro de que platicar con ella? ¿Y si me quedo callado? ¿Y que hago si pasa un dragón volando sobre nosotros? ¿Qué haré si se cae a un pozo sin fondo?... –preguntaba Zuko mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación, la avalancha de preguntas que caía sobre sus amigos, era abrumadora y ridícula al mismo tiempo, para ser un príncipe, no había salido con muchas chicas

Primera, el pozo sin fondo esta en el polo norte, segunda solo hay cinco dragones en el mundo, no hay probabilidad de que pase uno volando sobre ustedes- explicaba Aang tranquilamente

Eh vamos, que estas hablando con el doctor corazón- comentaba Sokka orgulloso mientras se levantaba de la cómoda cama para tratar de calmar a Zuko- procura no quedarte callado mucho tiempo, si lo haces tómala de la mano y todo ira bien

Sokka, eres un tonto- decía Aang burlándose de su amigo- no te preocupes Zuko, todo estará bien, solo, se tu mismo-

Ahora largo que se te hace tarde- dijo sokka sin ninguna delicadeza sacándolo casi a patadas de la habitación- a las chicas les gusta la puntualidad!!- gritaba sokka desde la puerta a Zuko que ya iba como a 15 metros de distancia desapareciendo de su vista por el largo pasillo que separaba su habitación de las demás

Eso no es cierto Sokka- corregía Aang- las chicas siempre llegan tarde

Pero el no lo sabe así que shh- agrego finalmente Sokka llevándose un dedo a los labios

--

Que corto fue esto, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado, aunque no lo crean me reí de mis payasadas y mi mente infantil, creo que me pase :D

el titulo, bueno, segun mi fic, se me ocurrio que a Zuko le gustara la escencia de lavanda, y por eso, el rojo, bueno, es el color que usa la nacion el fuego, aparte de que simboliza amoor... y Sokka, porque segun esto "ayuda" a Zuko y termina dejandolo peor jeje

El próximo capitulo, va ser la cita, y pues verán, como que he cambiado algo a Toph, así que en próximo regresara a la realidad o eso espero.

Gracias a todos por su reviews, la verdad me animaron mucho a seguir escribiendo

Rea ya!


	11. Malos Comienzos

Mmm pues no se, esta cita, como ya dije tndra muchas partes, podrían ser cuatro, así que no lo esperen todo este mismo día, tratare de subir la mayor cantidad de capítulos ahora que estoy de mini-vacaciones.

Eso es todo por mi parte gracias a todos los que siguen la trama de mi historia

Disclaimer: avatar ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

--

Ella estaba sentada en césped con los pies extendidos acariciando la hierba mientras observaba al sol ocultándose detrás del horizonte, _"tal vez se arrepintió y no vendrá_" pensaba ella esperando que solo fueran ideas suyas, se dejo caer, cerro los ojos por leves segundos, respirando acompasadamente, sintió la presencia de alguien, abrió los ojos lentamente, era zuko parado a un lado de ella ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantara, tomo su mano y se levanto de su lugar sacudiéndose el polvo con tierra-control

¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?- pregunto el príncipe tratando de ser espontáneo y había un dejo de paranoia en su voz, hablaba con ella todos los días, como si nada, pero la idea de una cita con ella, lo ponía nervioso

No, acabo de llegar- comentaba ella a Zuko mientras se dirigían a la salida del palacio camino al pueblo, en eso un enorme halcón paso sobre y ellos y Zuko, recordando a los dragones tomo a Toph y la tomo contra su pecho, espero a que la sombra se alejara, la soltó y respiro aliviado

¿Que te pasa Zuko?- preguntaba ella mientras se acomodaba unos cuantos de sus cabellos que se salían de su lugar

Eh ¿yo? OH nada, lo siento- contesto el algo avergonzado por su actitud y volteo a verla- luces muy hermosa- decía el al observarla mejor, tratando de enmendar su repentina paranoia - así eres tu

je tu también, te vez muy bien- regresaba ella el comentario mientras lo golpeaba afectuosamente en el brazo, a Zuko le dolió un poco, había olvidado lo fuerte que era Toph, le venia a la mente una ocasión en la que sin quererlo, el y los demás hicieron un concurso de vencidas, eliminados uno por uno Sokka quedo como el mas débil, vencido por Katara, al final solo quedaron el y Toph, duraron 10 minutos ahí, y aunque al final gano el, se impresiono al ver como Toph casi le ganaba- ¿y que es todo esto?- pregunto la bandida al ver a la muchedumbre amontonada alrededor de una plaza donde había varias obras teatrales.

¡Lo había olvidado! El festival- decía Zuko que caminaba junto a Toph

¿Que festival?- preguntaba ella con curiosidad observando a su alrededor

El del solsticio de verano, es el mas importante del año- continuaba Zuko con aires de guía de turistas- se festeja la llegada del espíritu del sol a su mayor auge, dándonos energía y vitalidad para continuar con el año, venia todos los años cuando era niño, acompañado de mi madre… y 5 guardias de la escolta real… pero en fin, después de este festival, vienen otros cuatro.

¿Sabes algo zuko? Amo este lugar, sin tontas reglas, ferias, festivales, es el lugar perfecto para mi- decía ella tratando de hacer que Zuko captara el mensaje, el solo le sonrió y siguió caminando, varios niños pequeños corrían en dirección al teatro de marionetas que se presentaba en la plaza central, una de las niñas tropezó con Zuko y cayo al suelo, Zuko se percato y le ayudo a levantarse ofreciéndole una mano, la niña acepto la ayuda, se sacudió graciosamente y volteo a ver al príncipe, al percatarse de que era el hizo una leve reverencia.

Lo siento príncipe Zuko, fue un accidente- se excuso la niña esperando una reprenda por parte de este

Descuida, se cuidadosa- aconsejo el príncipe a la pequeña con una sonrisa, la niñita se sonrojo susurro un_"lo tendré_" y se alejo corriendo a ver el espectáculo

Vaya, no sabia que tuvieras el "don" de cuidar a los niños- dijo ella algo sorprendida

¿Que? Yo no… debo cuidar de mis súbditos como príncipe- dijo Zuko – no es un don el ser amable

Si claro, lo que digas- dijo ella, en el trayecto hacia su destino varias personas se acercaron a Zuko para saludarle u ofrecerle algo de sus puestos, la mayoría eran jovencitas que preguntaban que había pasado con su cicatriz y Zuko solo decía que era una larga historia…

¿A donde quieres ir?- pregunto el al cabo de unos segundos, sin saber como continuar con su NO-cita

A donde quieras llevarme- contesto ella, Zuko continuo hasta que llego a un lujoso restaurante, aunque hubo algo que le llamo la atención a Toph, a pesar de ser muy lujoso, a su lado estaba un local donde vendían te, muy humilde, y del otro, un expendio de comida rápida (frituras, dulces, cosas así, no como el mac donald's XD) le permitían la entrada a todo mundo en cuanto llevara dinero, claro, eso le gustaba a Toph, que no había estupidas reglas ni muros que separaran a la gente.

Príncipe Zuko- exclamaba un hombre, al parecer era el que recibía, mientras hacia una reverencia- ¿que es lo que desea su alteza? Una mesa para dos supongo

Si por favor- pidió Zuko amablemente

En seguida, su alteza- el hombre los guió a través de todo el local, hasta que llegaron a una mesa, elegantemente decorada con un jarrón de orquídeas rojas y negras, al lado de una extraña fuente que salpicaba fuego- disfruten su estadía- dijo el dependiente mientras se retiraba

¿Que es lo que van a pedir?- preguntaba el mesero cordialmente a la "pareja"

Yo quiero, sashimi, uno de cada uno por favor- dijo Toph- y un vaso con jugo de moras

Disculpe señorita, pero hay mas de 20 tipos de sashimi, ¿los quiere todos?- pregunto el mesero sorprendido, aunque trataba de simular que no había nada de raro en ello

Si, t-o-d-o-s – remarco Toph al mesero, Zuko rió por lo bajo, le gustaba mucho como era ella, tan espontánea y divertida, despreocupada y segura de si misma- ¿o hay algún problema con eso?- pregunto Toph tratando de no ser muy ruda

No, claro que no señorita- contesto el mesero y anoto la orden- ¿Y usted caballero?

Yo quiero, una orden de sushi de mango, con arroz gohan, un vaso con jugo de manzana roja- el mesero se retiro

¿Manzana roja?- pregunto Toph anonadada y Zuko asintió naturalmente con la cabeza- este lugar nunca deja de sorprenderme

Pasaron aproximadamente 15 minutos, llego el mesero con lo que habían pedido.

¿Qué hacías en el reino tierra? ¿O que es…lo que haces?- pregunto zuko tímidamente tratando de empezar una conversación, le recordaba mucho a su cita con Jin

Doy clases, o daba, de tierra-control, los chicos de ahí me admiraban ¿sabes?- comento ella- y ¿tu? ¿Es divertido ser príncipe?

Pues no mucho, conmigo es al revés-decía el ya más confiado- aun estudio la universidad, pase algún tiempo fuera y no recibí la educación necesaria para ser el "señor del fuego"- dijo el y Toph solo movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo, terminaron sus platillos en silencio, pagaron la cuenta y salieron del local

Y ¿bien? ¿A dónde me llevas ahora?- preguntaba la bandida

¿Que quieres hacer?- pregunto el príncipe Zuko

Quiero…-hizo una pausa para pensar y exclamo- diversión hacer algo alocado, correr, saltar…luchar…- comento ella mientras daba un golpe en el aire- tu me entiendes

Zuko sonrió, Toph era demasiado hiperactiva para ser una chica- conozco un lugar- dijo el y la tomo de la mano…

Eso es todo dije que era por partes, es una cita muuy larga, rayos, me gustaría tener una así, sobre todo si fuera con Zuko jeje

Esta parte del fic, se enfoca de mostrar la vida que llevaban ellos antes del primer capitulo, y a mostrarnos a parte de Zuko que es publica y admirada por el pueblo.

Me alegra ver que se están dejando reviews, al llegar a los 20 por lo menos, actualizare cada dos semanas, de ser posible, aunque no haya nuevos reviews

Dejen reviews, cualquier critica constructiva o destructiva es bien recibida!

Agradezco a:

Dianiz: me hiciste entrar en razón… gracias!

Misael: me agrada que te agrade, tratare de incluir algo mas de acción ;) solo dije que tratare, no estoy segura…

FAN BLEEDMAN: genial, estaré actualizando ;) y esperando a que dejes reviews :P

Kagura: Agregarle cosas para adultos tal vez no me sea muy posible, pero como ya dije, lo intentare

Dao-ming, Motoko Cydalima Ichigo y Margaa : me gusta que no les guste el zutara :P y que les guste mi fic a todos ustedes, pronto tal vez pueda avanzar hasta 5 capítulos en una semana, así que no desesperen

Rea ya!


	12. Buenos Amigos

Eh bien esto se basa en libro que leí hace mucho, que dice que para que una relación persista, la pareja deben ser: amigos, compañeros y amantes, pues ahí va, tal vez haya algo de lemmon en el ultimo, o limon, o citrus punch XD pero puede que no, así que no se hagan ilusiones

Ambos llegaron a un lugar con varias mesas para dos, personas jugando pai-sho, damas… a las vencidas, al parecer había un concurso ya que había una conglomeración alrededor de tres mesas, se acercaron a observar

¿Les gustaría participar?- pregunto un sujeto muy alto parecido al hombre combustión, claro, sin el tercer ojo

¿Qué se necesita?- pregunto toph esperando poder entrar

Solo necesitas aportar 20 monedas de plata, por persona y estas dentro- contesto el hombre- una parte del total será entregado al ganador

Amo este lugar!- exclamo Toph de nuevo entusiasmada, saco las 20 monedas y se las entrego- ¿y tu Zuko? Oh vamos, que digo no podrías vencerme- dijo Toph con superioridad en su voz, como retándolo

¿Que? Nunca dejaría que me vencieras, yo también entro- saco las veinte monedas y las entrego

Bien- les dijo el hombre se dirigió a muchedumbre y grito dando inicio al "torneo"- COMENZAMOS!

El primer contrincante de toph era un muchacho no muy alto y no mayor de 15 años, aunque si tenia buenos músculos

¿eh porque me toman?- preguntaba el muchacho- puedo vencerla en un parpadeo

Tu puedes Yukio!- gritaba alguien de entre el publico

Eres el mejor!- gritaba alguien mas, Toph ya estaba en su lugar, mientras el otro tipo seguia alardeando frente a sus fans finalmente se sentó y se puso en posición

No podrás conmigo muñeca- exclamaba el mientras esperaban la señal

y… YA- grito un hombre dando la señal, el chico ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar, lo habían vencido, en un segundo, se levanto con el animo por los suelos, sus "fans" voltearon así otro lado al ver que su héroe había sido vencido por una chica

Fue solo suerte!!- gritaba uno- no podrás con "meteoro" niña!!

A quien le dijiste niña?!- preguntaba ella gritando molesta- podría patearte el trasero con los ojos cerrados, así que cállate- llego "meteoro" un sujeto no mas alto que ella y como 25 años o mas, no tenia demasiados músculos pero aun así era muy aclamado

El siguiente es "meteoro"!!- anunciaba un hombre, mientras aquel tomaba su posición

Pudiste vencer a Yukio, pero el es solo un aficionado, saldrás llorando- la retaba el hombre

Eso lo veremos- regresaba Toph el comentario con una actitud retadora- ¿trajiste a tu mama?- el hombre nego rotundamente con la cabeza- Lastima, la necesitaras

YA!- la señal los despertó, Toph batallo un poco, pero al final lo venció, el hombre puso una cara de enfado y Toph solo sonreía

ja, ¡¿quien mas quiere retarme?!- decía ella con la misma actitud de siempre, indoblegable, ella era la única chica ahí, llamaba la atención de los hombres, por su rudeza y fuerza, también por su belleza, varios la enfrentaron, de todos los tipos; altos, chaparros, fuertes, débiles, feos, guapos todos fueron vencidos por ella, hasta que ya no quedo nadie, tenia que esperar a que saliera un ganador en la otra mesa

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Mientras tanto, Zuko en otra mesa, se enfrentaba a los tipos más monstruosos, primero un hombre con aspecto realmente aterrador, con todo el cuerpo tatuado y con unos brazos de miedo, pero Zuko no se dejo intimidar y gano rápidamente, uno tras otro era vencidos por el, tal vez por que en si Zuko no se veía muy fuerte, comparado con ellos, era realmente pequeño, pero tenia una extraordinaria fuerza, casi sobrehumana, Zuko pensó que lo dejaban ganar por ser el príncipe, pero no, ellos realmente necesitaban dinero y no se dejarían vencer tan fácilmente, solo quedo el.

Ya tenemos a los finalistas!!- Anunciaba un hombre- el príncipe Zuko!!- le levanto uno de sus brazos mientras era aclamado por la chicas que se habían arrimado a observar, este solo sonreía y saludaba- y ella que...cual es tu nombre?- le preguntaba disimuladamente a Toph

Para ti soy "la bandida ciega"- contesto la maestra tierra

Y "la bandida ciega"!!- Hacia lo mismo con Toph, con la excepción de que ella era aclamada por los chicos, que la habían estado observando – ellos dos se enfrentaran por el monto de 2000 piezas de plata!! Justo ahora- Zuko y Toph, enfrentándose, había algo extraño en ello, ¿no se suponía que era una cita? Ambos tomaron sus lugares observándose con dulzura pero a la vez retándose.

Vas a perder, otra vez- recordaba Zuko a su "amiga"

Esa vez fue suerte- argumentaba Toph- ahora te venceré principito-

Y ahora!- a la señal, ambos hicieron su mayor esfuerzo, mientras se miraban esperando un momento de debilidad, pero ninguno cedía

Vamos Zuko, sabes que ganare- decía Toph tratando de distraerlo

Es no es cierto- replicaba el, no se dejaría vencer tan fácil, su honor, a pequeña escala, seria rebajado

Tu puedes príncipe Zuko!!- animaban unas chicas, admirando al príncipe

Vamos "bandida", véncelo ya!- decía un niño de aproximadamente 11 o 12 años

Eso quiero- contestaba ella haciendo mucho esfuerzo- pero no… pue…do

Vamos Zuzu!- grito una de las chicas, Zuko se distrajo, nadie lo había llamado así en… años, volteo, de repente solo escucho a Toph gritando "_ja te gane_" mientras recibía la bolsa con la plata y levantaba los brazos triunfalmente

La ganadora "la bandida ciega"!!- gritaba el hombre mientras Toph solo miraba a Zuko, estupefacto, mirando a la nada

Ja quien es la mejor!?- gritaba Toph mientras el publico, sobretodo los hombres gritaban al unísono "l_a bandida ciega", es la mejor_"- varios chicos se le acercaron a saludarla uno de ellos le pregunto- ¿quisieras salir conmigo?- a lo que Toph respondió- estoy saliendo con alguien, por cierto- volteo a ver a Zuko que la esperaba se acerco a el - no lloren por mi chicos, volveré el próximo año!- les gritaba ella mientras se alejaba del alboroto con Zuko

Solo me ganaste por que me distraje- argumentaba el, algo avergonzado caminando con Toph

Oh "zuzu", como eres distraído- decía ella absorta ya de la misma excusa, tratando de molestarle, lo logro

No me digas así!- grito el molesto, la única que lo llamaba así era su hermana

Ya esta bien, Zuko, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?-

No es que me moleste, me recuerda mucho a mi hermana- explicaba el

Ya veo, lo siento- se disculpaba ella agachando la cabeza

Eh no hay problema- el silencio los abordo, abrumador, caminaban juntos, muy juntos, pero sin tocarse, caminaron por varios minutos, el pueblo era inmenso. Zuko recordó algo, un lugar al que siempre iba cuando niño, deseaba mostrárselo a Toph. La tomo de la mano.

Quiero mostrarte un lugar- le dijo con dulzura, una ligera sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro- anda!!- le dijo tomándola dulcemente de la mano

--

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Eso es todo por hoy, que fregados, me gustaría jugar a las vencidas con zuko :D, ya pues, que solo bromeaba. ¿Qué les pareció? Ya salio a flote el lado maligno de toph, aunque no me crean me identifico mucho con ella.

Agradecimiento a Misael, esta cita no ser muy larga solo 10 paginas aproximadamente xD gracias por tu apoyo!

Dejen reviews, please

See ya


	13. Quimica Elemental

Eh bien, esta parte es como mas madura, porque bueno ahora lo verán o leerán, es como un song fic, que creo es de los beattles , "all you need is love", y la otra canción, "Electrical Storm" de U2.

Algo mas, me gusta explicar los títulos . "química elemental" se oye como a "voy a aprender algo" pero no, ¿han escuchado sobre la cosa esa llamada "quimica" que hay entre dos personas? De ser así, ya saben de que trata ;)

Ojala y que les guste

--

La llevo hasta un lugar, un hermoso lugar un enorme parque lleno de hierba iluminado por farolas, en el centro había una fuente, que en el medio tenia un aro de fuego, el agua que brotaba de la fuente pasaba sobre el pero no se apagaba, alrededor de la fuente había varias parejas de enamorados recostados en el césped, unos cuantos niños mas allá, un grupo muy extraño de personas que tocaban canciones, iban vestidos con colores extraños y con enormes collares hechos de flores.

Es muy hermoso Zuko- comentaba ella mientras observaba maravillada el lugar- gracias por traerme

De nada, yo solo quería mostrártelo- dijo el y se sentó en la hierba- ven- dijo el, Toph se sentó a un lado de el, muy cerca de el, podía sentir el calor de su piel tocando la suya, se sentía como en las nubes, parecía que las invocaba porque el cielo empezó a nublarse ligeramente.

_Amor, amor, amor_

_Amor, amor, amor_

_Amor, amor, amor_

_Nada de lo puedas hacer se puede hacer_

_Nada de lo que puedas cantar se puede cantar_

¿Que es eso?- pregunto Toph al escuchar la canción, recostada sobre el pasto con sus manos en su cabeza y mordisqueando un trozo de hierba (al estilo Jet xD) se levanto un poco y vio al grupo que se acercaba a ellos cantando alegremente la canción

Hola amigos viajeros!- saludo el hombre- sabes tu te pareces mucho al príncipe Zuko, ¡hasta podrías ser su doble¡

Ah si, me lo han dicho muchas veces- contesto Zuko algo extrañado

¿No les gustaría una canción jóvenes enamorados?- pregunto el hombre muy quitado de la pena- sabemos canciones de todo el mundo, excepto del polo norte y sur ya saben, hace frió allá

¿Podría seguir tocando esa canción?- pregunto el príncipe

OH si claro, sabes chico esa canción me trae recuerdos !como cuando conocimos al avatar ¡ ¿recuerdan chicos?

Oh si, y cuando entramos a esa misteriosa cueva- añadió la mujer que iba con el

Bueno, ¿podrían tocar la canción si o no?- pregunto Zuko, hartándose un poco de los extraños personajes que tenia frente a el

Si claro, eh oye ¿te habían dicho antes que eres igual al príncipe Zuko?- volvió a preguntar el hombre

Si! ya me lo han dicho, ahora toca la canción- dijo Zuko ya molesto, mientras Toph solo reía de el burlonamente

Ya esta bien- asintió el hombre

_Nada puedes decir pero puedes aprender el juego_

_Es fácil_

_Nada de lo que puedes hacer se puede hacer_

_Nadie puede guardar lo que no se puede almacenar_

_Nada puedes hacer pero puedes ser tu mismo en el tiempo_

¿Ahora que?- pregunto Zuko mientras sonaba la canción

No lo se, es una linda canción ¿no crees?… todo lo que necesitas…es amor-

No creo, tal vez sea una parte importante, pero no vas a vivir solo de amor- argumentaba Zuko como iniciando una discusión

Eso pensaba yo, pero un día Katara me dijo algo, sin amor, no hay una motivación, como vas a querer levantarte de tu cama si no hay amor en tu vida- decía ella mientras Zuko la observaba con atención- tal vez no vivas de amor pero vives POR el amor

Eso no es cierto, no te morirás si no hay amor en tu vida- dijo el a su vez- esta comprobado

Tal vez pero, si no tienes amor no vas a querer vivir ¿o si?- cuestionaba ella, era muy extraño para ser una cita, parecía mas bien una competencia, le gustaba, se acerco un poco mas a el

Eh yo, no se, tal vez, si sea importante… no lo MAS importante pero…importante- dijo el nerviosamente, tenerla tan cerca le atemorizaba ¿que es lo que ella quería de el? (yo, yo se! Ah pregunta retórica…)

_Amor_

_Todo lo que necesitas es amor_

_Todo lo que necesitas es amor_

_Todo lo que necesitas es amor, amor_

_Amor es todo lo que necesitas_

_Nada puedes saber de lo que se desconoce_

_Nada puedes ver de lo que no se ha mostrado_

_Nada de lo que puedas hacer se puede hacer donde quieres que sea_

_Es fácil_

Y que ¿el amor te golpeo en el rostro?- pregunto Toph al observar la actitud de Zuko- ¿Qué es lo que tienes en contra del amor?

No me golpeo en el rostro, me golpeo todo, me llevo al hospital y no sane en mucho tiempo…- dijo el contestando la pregunta de Toph, ella solo le observaba, preocupada, era por eso que la había rechazado la primera vez, el amor lo había golpeado, y muy fuerte.

Yo… lo siento…no sabia- dijo Toph como tratando de disculparse por hacerlo recordar malas pasadas

No, no es tu culpa, descuida, estoy bien- dijo Zuko, en realidad, no quería agobiarla con las cicatrices de su pasado, era una nueva fase para el, y esperaba que fuera al lado de ella, con ella.

_Todo lo que necesitas es amor (todos juntos ahora)_

_Todo lo que necesitas es amor (todo el mundo)_

_Todo lo que necesitas es amor, amor_

_Amor es todo lo que necesitas (Amor es todo lo que necesitas)_

Sabes, me la he pasado muy bien contigo, hasta ahora…- comento ella, y se recargo en el pasto, observando las nubes, se quedaron ahí escuchando la hermosa melodía que tocaban para ellos, mientras el cielo se nublaba mas y mas…

--

Era tarde ya, no había nadie mas que ellos dos en el enorme parque, los acompañaba la luna que esporádicamente hacia su aparición de entre las nubes, la luz de las farolas, la tierra debajo de ellos, el agua que caía de la fuente al ritmo de una ligera brisa de verano que los arrullaba, era una noche perfecta para el amor…

Y bien ¿ahora que haremos?- preguntaba Toph, que estaba recostada de nuevo en el pasto, con las manos en la nuca observando las nubes

No se, es muy tarde, deberíamos regresar- sugirió el, y se levanto, pero ella lo tomo de la mano como pidiendo que se quedara

_El mar huele como a un dolor de cabeza_

_Y la noche es dolorosa  
dos amantes se acuestan sin sabanas en la cama_

_Y el día se rompe_

_En los días lluviosos nadamos fuera_

_En los días lluviosos nadando en el sonido  
En los días lluviosos nadamos fuera_

No… ven quédate aquí…conmigo- confirmaron sus palabras, el acepto con un gesto y volvió a recostarse, ella se acerco un poco mas a el y el solo se quedo inmóvil, sin saber que hacer, segundos después un rayo se observo a lo lejos, seguido de un sonoro trueno, después gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre ellos, dejándolos empapados de pies a cabeza.

Jaja y la pregunta es ¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto Toph mientras se levantaba del césped

Hay una pequeña cabaña no lejos de aquí- contesto el, esforzándose por no perderla de vista, la lluvia era tan densa que no le dejaba ver.

Esta bien- acepto ella casi gritando, no podía escuchar su propia voz, Zuko la cargo entre sus brazos, como aquella vez que se ofreció a llevarla cuando le quemo los pies- como en los viejos tiempos ¿no?- dijo ella con una leve sonrisa, el corrió unos cuantos kilómetros tal vez 1 o 2, de cualquier forma estaba mas cerca que el palacio que les quedaba a 10, llegaron a un lugar, como una campo y una no muy pequeña cabaña, Zuko soltó a Toph y abrió la puerta indicándole a Toph que entrara seguido de ella paso Zuko que enseguida encendió la chimenea con su fuego-control.

_Tu estas en mi mente  
Todo el tiempo_

_Se que no es suficiente  
si el cielo puede resquebrajarse  
Debe haber un camino de vuelta  
hacia el amor y solo el amor_

Quítate la ropa -sugirió el mientras buscaba unas mantas en el estante que había ahí con provisiones - o te enfermaras- agrego al ver la mirada que le lanzaba Toph, ella acepto la sugerencia y se quito el vestido lo dejo puesto en una silla cerca del fuego para que se secara, quedando en ropa interior y el muchacho se le quedo mirando por unos segundos contemplando su inusual belleza

Y ¿me darás la manta o quieres que muera de frió?- pregunto Toph al ver que Zuko no hacia nada

OH si claro- contesto el príncipe entregándole la manta, el solo evaporo el agua de sus ropas y sentó con ella en la cama que había ahí

_Alarma de auto_

_No te deja volver a dormir  
te mantienes despierto  
soñando el sueño de alguien mas  
el café esta frió  
pero te despierta  
Compromiso  
nada nuevo para ti  
_

_Vamos a ver colores que nadie mas ha visto _

_Vamos a lugares en los que nadie mas ha estado_

¿Como hiciste eso? Lo único que tenias que hacer era fuego control y secar mi ropa! –dijo ella molesta, tal vez solo quería verla en ropa interior- no puedo creerlo…

Eh no, no es lo que piensas, si quieres ahora mismo seco tu ropa- dijo en tratando de enmendar su error, tomo el vestido con intención de secarlo pero estaba tan nervioso que lo quemo convirtiéndolo en cenizas - O0 eh yo no quería lo siento, pero es que argh … creo será mejor que me salga- dijo el resignado abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir

No, espera, no tengo porque enojarme- lo detuvo Toph con sus palabras- tu solo querías ayudar…- dijo ella- además… ese vestido es o era de tu madre- comento tratando de alegrar la situación

_En mi mente todo el tiempo  
se que no es suficiente  
si el cielo se puede resquebrajar  
Debe haber un camino de vuelta  
hacia el amor y solo el amor_

¿En serio?… tendré que pagarlo- dijo el y se sentó junto a ella, pasando un brazo por su espalda y acercándola a su pecho para calentarla (no de esa forma, si no aumentar su temperatura pervertidos), ella solo disfrutaba el momento cerro los ojos deseando que la lluvia continuara para siempre, pero sabia que no podía ser así, que en algún momento la lluvia cesaría y tendrían que salir de ahí, pero prefirió no pensar en lo que pasaría después, concentrándose en lo que pasaba ahora…

Deberíamos dormir, esperar a que la lluvia pase- sugirió el muchacho

Si creo que seria lo mejor- coincido Toph y se recostó en la pequeña cama- si quieres, yo duermo en el suelo, ya estoy acostumbrada- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

_Tormenta electrica_

_Tormenta electrica _

_Tormenta electrica  
Nena no llores_

No, no es necesario, oye esta cabaña no es lo que parece- dijo el guiñándole el ojo, se puso de pie, levanto una tabla de madera que dejaba ver unas escaleras que daban a una especie de sótano- ¿vienes?

Pues ya que- contesto ella, y siguió a Zuko, el encendió una pequeña flama mientras bajaba las escaleras, al llegar al fondo Toph se sorprendió, era como otra habitación, mas grande que la cabaña de la superficie, muy parecida a la habitación de Zuko, pero llena de polvo, Zuko encendió las lámparas que estaban colocadas en la habitación

Aquí si podremos pasar bien la noche- dijo Zuko- ¿pero podrías sacudir?- pidió el amablemente

_Esta caliente como el infierno_

_En esta habitación querida  
el aire esta pesado, pesado como un camión  
espero que la lluvia lave lejos nuestra mala suerte_

Yo lo preferiría lleno de polvo, como en casa, pero bueno- ella sacudió todo con su tierra control y dejo el polvo dejándolo arrumbado en una esquina- listo

Pues a dormir, en cuanto cese la lluvia nos vamos al palacio- dijo Zuko y se recostó en la enorme cama, Toph hizo lo mismo, hubiera deseado que la cama fuera mas pequeña para tener una excusa para acercársele, pero no, se quedaron cada quien por su lado, Zuko pensó en una forma de estar cerca ella, hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

Toph ¿no tienes frió?- pregunto tratando de parecer inocente

Ah si… un poco… ¿Por qué?- pregunto ella, aunque ya sabia lo que le iba a decir

_si el cielo se puede resquebrajar  
Debe haber un camino de vuelta  
hacia el amor y solo el amor  
_

_Tormenta electrica_

_Tormenta electrica _

_Tormenta electrica_

No crees…que deberíamos… compartir el calor- sugirió el tímidamente, lucia muy lindo para Toph (y para mi también jeje)- yo también tengo algo de frió- mintió Zuko

No veo porque no- contesto Toph, los colores se le subieron al rostro mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el, lo abrazo y sintió el calor de su cuerpo, su hombría, mientras el la tomaba por la cintura, sus rostros estaban muy cerca uno del otro… no podía, simplemente no podía, Zuko volteo hacia otro lado, sintiéndose miserable mientras toph, anonadada, se preguntaba porque Zuko la había rechazado, de nuevo, mientras una lagrima de coraje rodaba lentamente de su mejilla…

_Nena, no llores_

_Nena, no llores_

_Oh Nena, no llores_

_Oh Nena, no llores_

--

La primera canción, aunque sale una parecida en el avatar, iba a poner esa pero no recuerdo como va, en si los hippies de aquí son los que salieron en la cueva de los dos enamorados, hay que bonito, me gustaría ser Toph en mi fic o, bueno, espero que les haya gustado, lo se, esperaban algo lemmon, lo siento chicos.

Algo más, pues resulta que, me he comprado un videojuego que me encanta, GTA IV, si alguien lo conoce, sabe, que no regresare muy pronto :-( lo siento… (bueno bueno, tal vez cada dos semanas.

Eh! Respuestas a reviews!

_Dulce locura_: gracias! Mis amigas me dicen que soy muy imaginativa también (aunque no todo el tiempo para el bien :P) tratare de encaminar a Toph al camino de siempre (porque no, no es el del bien :P)

_Bellais_: genial! Tratare de seguir igual (haber si no me llegan ideas raras a la cabeza y me desvío) Gracias

_Margaa_: jeje yo también me emociono con los saludos, y con los reviews y con la mostaza! (larga historia) Gracias, y no dejes de ser Toko!

_La fugitiva_: jeje bueno, no te preocupes que a veces a mi me pasa lo mismo, gracias por leer mi fic, y lo se, amo a Dr. House o mas bien AMO AL doctor House : D. Y descuida que me cuidare mejor que a mi vida o.O bueno, me cuidare. Y háblame cuando empieces tu fic

PD: me gusta tu Nick ;)

Cualquier cosa que quieran decir, criticas, flores (amo las orquídeas!), tomatazos, en los reviews please

Rea ya!


	14. Reflejos

Bien, ya casi se acerca el final, fue un placer estar con ustedes, jaja no, no es cierto, faltan 5 capítulos y el epilogo, y tal vez dos capítulos muuy especiales, si entienden ¿no? bien, esta es la parte del baile, y probablemente sean dos partes o tres si me emociono

--

Zuko y toph regresaron al palacio a mitad de la noche en cuanto la lluvia paro, se despidieron trivialmente y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación, ese día casi no se hablaron, solo lo absolutamente necesario. Ninguno de los dos les contó exactamente a sus amigos como les había ido. _"me fue bien_" decía Toph a Katara aparentando que no le importaba, y Zuko, solo decía que "_pudo haber sido peor"._ Al final del día los dos, sumergidos en sus pensamientos, estaban tan distraídos olvidando que irían al baile, juntos, ambos nerviosos, tristes, confundidos, las emociones estaban a flor de piel, y dolían…

El día del baile, todos empezaron a arreglarse, por la tarde a eso de las 3, ya que el baile comenzaría al ponerse el sol en el salón principal, Katara estaba muy preocupada porque se había olvidado de comprar un vestido.

¿Señorita Katara?- pregunto uno de los sirvientes que tocaba a la puerta de la joven- hay un paquete para usted- la chica abrió la puerta

¿De quien?- pregunto ella

No se lo puedo decir, solo me dijeron que se lo entregara- el sirviente le entrego una caja, como la de los vestidos

Gracias- agradeció Katara y el joven se fue, la muchacha puso la caja sobre la cama, abrió la caja y vio un hermoso vestido, con una nota que decía:

_Sabía que se te olvidaría comprar el vestido, así que compre uno especialmente para ti, tómalo como un regalo de mi parte, por estar conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. Te veo en la tarde._

_Aang_

Katara sonrió, se probo el vestido azul con una caída de seda blanca, le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas, mangas tres cuartos en color blanco con lazos azul marino, un escote en cuadrado, se veía muy bien, se quito el vestido y se metió a bañar.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Toph mientras tanto, estaba tomando un baño en la tina, no acostumbraba esto pero había descubierto que era muy relajante y que le ayudaba a olvidarse de sus preocupaciones por un momento, pero algún momento tenia que salir de ahí, busco la toalla se cubrió y salio del baño, se seco completamente y se puso la toalla en la cabeza, fue hacia su closet y tomo el vestido y la tiara que zuko le había comprado, los miro con tristeza, preferiría no ir, pero su deber era hacerlo, comenzó a vestirse lenta y parsimoniosamente, como con hastió, estaba lista, se observo en el espejo, era extraño verse reflejada, nunca antes lo había hecho, algo tan cotidiano para los demás, Toph lo veía como algo nuevo, vio su rostro sin maquillaje, y se dio cuenta que sus amigos, no mentían del todo, que si bien, no sabia como era una persona hermosa, le gustaba lo que veía. Ya lista para esperar a que su compañero llegara, se percato que de nuevo, no traía zapatos "_rayos, debo comprar un par algún día_", Así que abrió el closet de la recamara, y no vio mas que dos o tres vestidos y un par de botas "_bien"_ las tomo y se las puso aunque le quedaban un poco flojas, servirían por un rato, se miro de nuevo al espejo, algo faltaba, un mínimo detalle, vio colgado en una de las esquinas del tocador el pequeño dije que le había regalado la madre de Zuko "_eso es_" pensó ella, lo tomo con delicadeza y lo amarro a su cuello. Era algo temprano aun, no podía llegar sola, lo único que podía hacer era esperar…

Zuko, comenzó a arreglarse relativamente temprano, dos horas antes del baile, se metió a duchar, tardo una eternidad en salir de ahí, se le hizo tarde, se puso la toalla en la cintura dispuesto a escoger la vestimenta que iba a llevar, y cuando iba a buscar se fijo que en su cama estaba ya listo su traje _"mi madre_" pensó el, su madre lo había escogido para el, se cambio, fue al espejo, vio su cabello que caía sobre sus ojos, lo aparto para verse mejor, aquella cara le parecía familiar, se sentía otro, era como si un extraño estuviera del otro lado, burlándose de el, aquella cicatriz marcaba una etapa de su vida y ahora que no estaba, quería comenzar de nuevo al lado de la mujer de su vida, pero a pesar de todo lo que había pasado los últimos días, aun no estaba seguro del todo de los sentimientos de Toph, suspiro resignado y comenzó a peinarse como de costumbre, se miro con algo de tristeza, reprendiéndose por su cobardía, hizo un gesto de rabia_ "basta ya! El que lamentes por el resto de tu vida no la hará venir! tienes que hacer algo!_" decía una voz en su cabeza, esa voz tenia razón, así que en cuanto vio al sol ponerse salio de su habitación y se dirigió hacia a la de aquella chica.

Toph, casi dormida, se despertó alarmada en cuanto escucho a alguien tocar la puerta, se imagino quien era, se vio por última vez en el espejo, arregló unos cuantos de sus cabellos y se dirigió a abrir.

Hola- saludo ella algo distraída, mirando al suelo, no quería verlo a los ojos, no podía

Emm hola- saludo el también, se preocupo al ver como lo evitaba, llevaba una flor oculta en la espalda- te traje esto- la chica levanto la mirada y vio una orquídea azul frente a ella, la tomo temerosa, susurro un _"gracias" _y volvió a bajar la mirada- nos vamos?- pregunto el ofreciéndole el brazo, ella asintió levemente pero no reacciono a su gesto, salio de la habitación con la flor en mano, y camino hacia el salón principal, dejando a zuko atrás, aun mas confundido de lo que estaba hace 10 segundos, camino tras de ella, hasta que llegaron al salón. Como había dicho el tío de Zuko, príncipes y princesas de la tribu del agua, norte y sur y del reino de la tierra estaban ahí, la nueva princesa de la tribu agua del norte, una muchacha prima de Yue, Isashi, se fijo en Zuko, sabia a lo que iba a ese baile, sabia que Zuko era un gran partido, y que no lo dejaría pasar, ya que a partir del fin de la guerra todos los dirigentes se reunieron y decidieron que mantendrían tradiciones, pero que los príncipes podrían escoger a una esposa de cualquier reino o tribu, solo los príncipes, así que decidió quedarse vigilarlo a el y a su acompañante.

Bien, yo me voy a ver por ahí- dijo Toph a Zuko en cuanto llegaron, quería ir a ver a Katara

Esta bien, recuerda que debemos bailar la primera pieza juntos- dijo el, Toph solo asintió y fue en busca de Katara, Zuko fue a buscar a su tío y a su madre, los encontró platicando cerca de la pista- Tío- fue lo único que pudo decir al llegar

¿Qué pasa sobrino?- pregunto el al observarlo tan preocupado

No lo se, no lo se…- contesto el

Es por lo de Toph ¿no es así?- pregunto ella algo que era mas que obvio, el príncipe suspiro por lo bajo

Si-

No te preocupes sobrino- dijo Iroh tratando de ayudarle- tu madre y yo hemos arreglado todo-

Esta bien- dijo Zuko, se retiro, fue a buscar a Sokka y Aang, en lo que llegaba toda la gente- hola chicos

Hola Zuko- saludo Aang – que tal te va?

No creo que le vaya muy bien- dijo Sokka al verlo tan decaído- ¿que te pasa?

Que soy un estupido, no he podido decírselo…- contesto el mientras se sentaba

Que? que la am…- Zuko le tapo la boca a Sokka, temiendo que toph los escuchara, sokka lo mordió

Hey, ya estas grande Sokka- replico el, sacudiendo la mano quitándose la saliva de Sokka

Y tú también para andar como becerro enamorado- contesto Sokka mientras escupía

¿No habrá una forma de estar seguros? –pregunto Zuko esperando que alguien contestara

De hecho, si- contesto Aang

¿Cual es?- pregunto Zuko con curiosidad

Pues, Katara es la mejor amiga de Toph, si le gustas a ella, Katara lo sabe- explicó Aang

Entonces que esperas Zuko, ve y pregúntale- sugirió Sokka ante la idea de Aang

Eso es imposible, las chicas no revelan secretos de sus amigas- dijo el maestro fuego a Sokka – rayos!

En eso, la voz del tío de Zuko amplificada, indicaba que la hora de la primera pieza llegaba que tenían cinco minutos para llegar a la pista, la chica con la que había quedado Sokka estaba esperando en la entrada.

Yo debo irme, ahí se ven- se despidió sokka y fue a recibir a la chica, Aang se levanto al ver a Katara llegar, y Zuko, no le quedaba mas que ir a buscar a Toph, pero ella lo encontró primero.

Ya es hora- dijo la maestra tierra ayudándole a levantarse, lo tomo del brazo y se dirigieron a la pista

Bienvenidos! Me alegra mucho tenerlos aquí, después de aquella lamentable guerra, vernos a todos aquí conviviendo como un solo mundo, alegra a mi corazón, también me honra, recibir, por primera vez de forma pacifica aquí en la nación del fuego, al avatar Aang y a su novia, princesa de la tribu del sur, Katara- todos voltearon a verlos y ellos solo sonrieron algo sonrojados- bien que comience el baile- índico el señor del fuego, la concurrencia aplaudió, y la orquesta empezó a tocar…

--

Saben algo esto me recuerda mucho a harry potter no se porque, pero bueno. No esperen un beso porque no habrá, creo que los besos prematrimoniales son bárbaros! xD no es cierto, pero no lo esperen todavía

El nombre de la prima de yue, lo se me falto originalidad, pero es lo único que podía hacer, estuve buscando y en ningún lugar encuentro nombres chinos

Lamento la tardanza, pero me traumé con el GTA IV, pobre de Niko! (olviden eso)

Dejen reviews, que de ellos vive mi cerebro! (aunque ya no es obligatorio)

Rea ya


	15. ¿Porque no la besas?

Hi

Hi! I'm back! Bueno ya, que tal, esta es la parte del conflicto-clímax (las clases de artes si sirven!) y no se es una idea rara que se me ocurrió, disfrútenla porque ideas como esta solo se dan una vez cada año. La canción es "why don't you kiss her" de Jesse Mccartney, traducida por miguelito (por mi)

¡lamento la tardanza de veras! Pero es que últimamente he tenido mucha tarea, mi trauma con los videojuegos, he descuidado mi fic un poco, pero no se preocupen, que ya mero llegan las vacaciones ;-)

Disclaimer: Avatar no me pertenece, aah pero no saben cuanto daría por que zuko lo hiciera

--

La orquesta comenzó a tocar la típica canción lenta, Zuko y Toph comenzaron a bailar evitando mirarse a los ojos, esa canción que la orquesta tocaba, no era coincidencia que fuera justamente esa, empezó a fijarse en la letra…Comenzó a pensar, que tal vez era el momento ya que en unas horas ella se iría, no sabia a donde… y si lo sabía, no tendría el valor suficiente para seguirla…

_Somos los mejores amigos_

_Y compartimos nuestros secretos  
Ella sabe todo lo que hay en mi mente  
Ohhh... _

_Últimamente algo ha cambiado_

_Una voz dentro de mi cabeza_

_Dice suavemente  
_

Toph, también escuchaba la canción, imaginando, que Zuko era el chico del que la canción hablaba, y que de algún momento a otro, el príncipe le confesaría todo lo que se había guardado para si todo el tiempo, pero ella temía que no fuera así, y que solo fuera eso, una ilusión de ella…

_Porque no la besas _

_Porque no le dices  
Porque no le dejas ver los sentimientos que escondes _

_Ella nunca lo sabra_

_Si nunca le muestras  
Como te sientes por dentro  
_

"_Debes hacerlo ¿acaso eres un cobarde? Hazlo!" _sus pensamientos lo torturaban, porque no lo hacia! No perdía nada con intentarlo "_y que si ella no siente lo mismo por ti, perderás su amistad también" _ era cierto, la perdería, de una u otra forma el nunca ganaría…

_Oh, tengo tanto miedo_

_De dar el primer paso  
Solo un roce y habremos  
Cruzado la línea  
Y siempre que esta cerca  
Desearía nunca dejarla ir  
Confesarle lo que mi corazón  
sabe, mantenerla cerca  
_

"_Rayos! Porque seré tan desafortunada en esto del amor?" _se preguntaba la maestra tierra tristemente ¿porque Zuko no podía amarla? Bajo un poco cabeza y una lagrima rodó lentamente por su mejilla, una lagrima de amargura y desesperación, Zuko la observo, y pensó que tal vez el momento había llegado _"si no es ahora, no será nunca" _se dijo tratando de tomar valor…

_  
Que dirá ella  
pienso que solo se ira lejos  
o me prometerá  
que se quedara conmigo  
me duele esperar  
me mantengo preguntadome  
_

Eh Toph- dijo el suavemente tratando de no romper la atmósfera tan tranquila que los rodeaba

Si?- Toph levanto el rostro, desangelada miro a los ojos a Zuko

Yo… yo…- las palabras no salían de su boca, movía los labios pero no articulaba palabra alguna- yo…tengo algo que decirte- tomo aire y continuo- yo…- sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro suavemente por detrás, volteo instintivamente

Hola!- saludo la chica sonriendo descaradamente- yo, me pregunto si quieres bailar esta parte conmigo- pregunto la chica de la tribu norte, Isashi, era muy hermosa, pero la falsedad le repugnaba a Zuko, la muchacha, tenia un cabello negro y lacio hasta la espalda, su figura femenina resaltaba con el ceñido vestido azul marino que portaba, sus ojos azules como el océano contrastaban con su pálida piel y suaves facciones.

Eh no se- fue lo único que Zuko pudo decir, busco ayuda con la mirada, vio a su tío, le lanzo una mirada pidiendo auxilio, pero el señor del fuego solo se encogió de hombros y a Zuko no le quedo mas que aceptar la invitación

_  
Porque no la besas (dile que la amas)  
Porque no le dices (dile que la necesitas)_

Zuko tomo a la chica por la cintura y ella poso su mano sobre el hombro del maestro fuego, este comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, con repugnancia trataba de ser amable, cerro los ojos y comenzó a imaginar que la chica con la que bailaba era Toph y no la molesta princesa que acababa de conocer, recordó aquel día en que la conoció, en el que supo de su existencia, ella le había recriminado -como los demás- haber mandado un criminal tras sus amigos, pero al final, termino pensando que podía ser de utilidad, y fue a buscarlo, y el estupidamente, le quemo los pies, pasaron días en el que no podía dormir esperando la venganza de la chica, pero ella, solo dijo que no había problema, y lo único que hizo fue que lo arrojo al agua, recordó cada uno de los bellos momentos que había pasado con ella…

Toph fue y se sentó en las bancas que habían colocado, observo a Zuko y a su nueva pareja de baile, Katara, que estaba bailando con Aang, la miro con preocupación, le susurro a aang que iría con Toph y el avatar asintió con la cabeza, Katara se sentó a lado de Toph.

¿Por qué no estas bailando con Zuko?- pregunto Katara al verla tan sola

Esta bailando con una chica de la tribu agua- contesto Toph enfadada

Ya veo, se parece mucho a Yue- observo Katara

¿Quién rayos es Yue?- pregunto Toph, nunca le habían comentado sobre ella

Es una larga historia- contesto Katara sin prestarle demasiada atención

Oh no importa- dijo la maestra tierra- ve a bailar con Aang anda, estaré bien- dijo Toph, su noche no había empezado como ella deseara y no quería arruinar tampoco la de Katara, la maestra agua, asintió con la cabeza y fue en busca de Aang, Toph cubrió por unos momentos sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos las aparto y lo que vio después…

_Porque no le dejas ver_

_Los sentimientos que escondes  
porque ella nunca lo sabrá  
si nunca le muestras  
como te sientes por dentro  
_

Zuko se había metido tanto en su fantasía que creyó que en realidad estaba bailando con Toph, recordó lo que le quería decir y que no pudo, así que pensó que si no podía demostrarlo con palabras, lo demostraría con actos, soltó la cintura de la chica que tenia al frente tomo su rostro entre sus manos aun sin abrir los ojos, y la beso, como hubiera deseado besar a la maestra tierra que tanto amaba… los gemidos de la chica le obligaron a abrir los ojos apresuradamente, vio que ella no era Toph y se separo rápidamente con repulsión, al comprender lo que había hecho, busco a Toph con la vista, la observo alejarse rápidamente haciendo tierra control huyendo del palacio, Zuko se lamento y salio corriendo del lugar, nadie le observo salir excepto Isashi que todavía saboreaba los labios de Zuko, el príncipe no podría alcanzarla si iba a pie, ni siquiera con fuego control así que pensó a buscar a Appa, recorrió en tiempo record la larga distancia qué separaba el salón de reuniones de los establos, abrió la puerta del cobertizo y miro a appa con alivio, el bisonte gruño amistosamente.

¿Me recuerdas amigo? Yo te hice un favor, necesito que lo regreses, de nuevo…- pregunto Zuko, el bisonte volvió a gruñir como asintiendo- genial, necesito que me lleves por un rato- Zuko subió a appa dando un ágil brinco sobre la pared- vamos!- dijo Zuko pero appa se quedo inmóvil-esto no funciona contigo, es cierto- se recrimino Zuko, comenzó a apresurara a su cerebro para que recordara las palabras correctas- eso es! yip yip!- grito Zuko y el bisonte salio volando rápidamente, el príncipe comenzó a buscar los rastros de la tierra control de Toph, vio como árboles caídos delataban el camino de muchacha, y después vio el lugar donde se ocultaba la chica…

Zuko aterrizo a appa en un lugar cerca de donde terminaban los rastros de tierra control, bajo del bisonte con rapidez y le indico que se fuera. Busco una entrada había una media tapada con rocas, las destruyo con su fuego azul, entro con decisión, en el lugar un inmenso calor le sofocaba, caminaba lentamente por un túnel, de pronto apareció frente a el un rió de lava, escucho sollozos de una mujer, busco bien por el lugar y vio que del otro extremo del río de lava se lograba distinguir la figura de Toph sentada en el suelo.

TOPH!!- grito Zuko tratando de llamar la atención de la maestra tierra, toph volteo limpiándose las lagrimas

Vete de aquí!- pedía Toph secamente- no quiero verte

Pero yo si!- contesto Zuko, un puente hecho con tierra control conectaba al otro lado, pero el problema era que trozos de este se caían repentinamente, si Zuko quería llegar hasta ella, tenia que pasar por ahí _"debes hacerlo, tienes que hacerlo" _se dijo, pensó la mejor forma de pasarlo, y empezó a correr rápidamente por el medio del puente, casi estaba con Toph, podía oír su respiración agitada, pero el trozo de puente que era su punto de apoyo comenzó a desprenderse, alcanzo a sujetarse con un brazo, con dificultad comenzó a subir el otro, subió ayudado por Toph, levanto un apoyo extra ayudándolo a subir. Zuko quedo frente a ella de rodillas, sus ojos mostraban una franca preocupación por ella.

Te vas a matar! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto ella exasperada ante el acto de Zuko

Dije que quería verte- contesto Zuko sonriendo algo agitado, Toph le arrojo lo brazos al cuello murmurando _"lo siento, no era mi intención preocuparte" _

No tú, perdóname a mí, yo quería decirte que…- las emotivas palabras de Zuko fueron interrumpidas de nuevo, pero ahora por la lava que surgía del subsuelo amenazando con matarlos, las rocas caían por el borde de donde estaban y el techo se caía a pedazos, Toph desviaba las rocas hacia la lava

Rayos! ¿Cómo vamos a salir Zuko?- preguntaba Toph muy asustada, no podía hacer tierra control porque entonces podría ablandar el suelo y mandarlos a una muerte segura

Déjame pensar- dijo el maestro fuego tratando de encontrar una idea útil- trata de hacer de nuevo el puente- ordeno Zuko.

No puedo!- contesto ella

¿Por qué?-

Si lo hago el suelo de debilitara y caeremos a la lava- dijo la maestra tierra, en eso un enorme agujero se abrió en la porción de tierra que tenían Zuko y Toph sobre sus cabezas, lava incandescente se abría paso a través del agujero, la roca ardiente iba directo hacia a Toph pero Zuko se interpuso en su camino protegiendo a la chica … los ojos del príncipe comenzaron a brillar, Toph vio sorprendida como Zuko manipulaba la lava a su antojo haciendo un puente con esta mientras le indicaba a toph que le siguiera, ella le seguia anonadada, la lava surgía con ferocidad de todos lados, el maestro fuego la desviaba procurando enviarla de vuelta al río o reconstruyendo el puente cuando se caía, llegaron al túnel que conducía a la salida, la lava comenzaba a subir rápidamente, Toph creo un muro que la detuvo mientras se ponían a salvo. Una vez fuera los ojos de Zuko volvieron a ser los mismos y cayo al suelo pesadamente.

¿Que paso?- preguntaba Zuko tratando de recobrar el sentido- mi cabeza…

Luego te explico tenemos que irnos- decía Toph mientras planeaba como salir de ahí rápido, sujeto a Zuko tratando de equilibrar sus pesos mientras bajaba del volcán usando tierra control, aliviada miro a appa que comía de la pastura que había a los alrededores.

Appa!- grito ella llamando al bisonte, este respondió al llamado y se acerco a ellos torpemente, Toph levanto un apoyo para subir a Zuko, con cuidado lo dejo en la montura de appa y bajo para crear un grueso muro de tierra que detuviera la lava que bajaba de la cima del volcán y se apresuro a subir en appa- yip yip- dio la señal y emprendieron el vuelo, dirigió a appa hacia el palacio, tardarían por lo menos 10 minutos en llegar, Toph, fue hacia donde Zuko estaba recostado y se sentó a un lado de el, revisando si estaba bien, noto que tenia una grave quemadura en uno de sus brazos, la lava había cortado el traje y penetrado la piel de príncipe, Toph lloro lamentándose por haber provocado que Zuko resultara herido.

¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto Zuko débilmente, intentando levantarse- auch

Estas herido Zuko…- dijo ella deteniéndole- fue mi culpa…

No, no es cierto- desmentía el- estaré bien- dijo tratando de calmarla, acaricio su cabello dulcemente y ella sonrió con tristeza, en el transcurso del camino Zuko volvió a desmayarse, Toph reviso que estuviera bien y que respiraba aunque estaba muy asustada, cuando llegaron al palacio ya todos los invitados se habían ido solo estaban sus amigos, Iroh, Ursa y unos cuantos sirvientes esperando en los jardines frontales, la muchacha bajo con cuidado a Zuko del bisonte y los sirvientes lo llevaron con prisa a su habitación.

¿Que sucedió? ¿Mi hijo esta bien?- preguntaba Ursa angustiosamente a Toph

No lo se, el fue a buscarme, al volcán de allá, y tiene una quemadura en su brazo izquierdo- contesto Toph sintiéndose terrible

El estará bien Toph, el es muy resistente- dijo Katara dando ánimos a su amiga-unas cuantas sesiones de curación y estará como nuevo, vamos chicos!- Katara, Sokka, Aang y Toph corrieron siguiendo a quienes llevaban a Zuko hasta su habitación, les dijeron que se quedaran afuera mientras le desvestían para atenderlo, en unos cuantos minutos les avisaron que podían pasar, sacaron la ropa de Zuko, preguntaron amablemente si necesitaban algo, Katara pidió que le llevaran agua limpia y unas vendas para tratar de sanarlo

Hola chicos- saludo Zuko con una voz ronca al verlos entrar, estaba desvestido en su cama cubierto por una sabana color escarlata, le habían soltado el cabello y vendado superficialmente la herida- estoy bien- Toph le abrazo efusivamente teniendo cuidado de no tocar su herida

Me tenias preocupada tonto- dijo Toph mientras se apartaba algo avergonzada, esa actitud dulce y cariñosa no era común en ella

¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Sokka

Pues es una larga historia, por una razón tonta Salí del palacio y me oculte en una especie de digamos… ¿volcán?... y Zuko fue a buscarme, entonces el volcán comenzó a expirar lava y casi morimos- explico Toph - lo que no se es ¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso?

¿Que fue lo que hice?- pregunto Zuko débilmente

Controlaste la lava que salía del volcán- contesto la maestra tierra

Yo, no se hacer eso- contesto el príncipe con la misma debilidad- un maestro fuego muy experimentado podría lograrlo pero nunca lo he intentado

Pero lo hiciste!- replico Toph – fue extraño, tus ojos brillaban como cuando Aang entra a estado avatar, de hecho cuando salimos te desmayaste sintiéndote débil

¿Como que en estado avatar?- pregunto Aang con curiosidad- eso no es posible

¿Estas seguro?- cuestiono Katara- puede serlo, tengo entendido que se entra en ese estado al enfrentarse momentos de mucho peligro

Si, pero solo el avatar, o sea yo, puede hacerlo- dijo el monje a Katara

No se como lo hice, lo recuerdo, pero era como si algo o algo me manipulara…no se si pudiera explicarlo, pero el avatar Roku era mi bisabuelo, ya lo sabían… pero…- comento Zuko tratando de encontrar una respuesta. Un sirviente apareció en la puerta entro con una jarra con agua y se la entrego a Katara.

Bien, Toph necesito que le quites los vendajes- ordeno Katara mientras tomaba el agua y la hacia brillar, Toph retiro con cuidado las vendas y la maestra agua comenzó con su tarea- dime donde te duele mas

Oh bien, creo que tengo que investigar como fue que Zuko entro en "estado avatar"- dijo Aang enfatizando aquella frase- vuelvo en unas horas

¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Katara al verlo tan decidido

Al mundo de los espíritus- contesto Aang, tomo su planeador y salio por la ventana

Que salida- dijo Sokka que estaba sentando en uno de los bordes de la cama observando como curaban a su amigo, Toph se quedo en el suelo lamentándose por haberse ocultado, estaba tan preocupada por el, que no recordaba porque había salido así, la imagen de Zuko besando a esa chica le hizo querer pedir al príncipe una explicación, pero al verlo en ese estado, comprendió que no era el momento. La herida de Zuko cerró casi completamente gracias a los poderes curativos de Katara.

Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, es tarde, Zuko debe descansar- sugirió Katara a Sokka y Toph, Sokka asintió y se levanto saliendo de la habitación- ¿vienes Toph?

Yo me quedare aquí cuidando al principito- dijo ella sonriendo a Katara y a Zuko, volteo a verlo y el asintió levemente

Hasta luego Zuko, que te mejores- se despidió Katara maternalmente y se fue cerrando la puerta por fuera

Duerme chico, un príncipe necesita descanso- le sugirió Toph al maestro fuego con dulzura

Una linda dama como tú también necesita descansar- dijo Zuko invitándole a entrar a la cama, Toph se sonrojo como nunca en su vida, pero se quito las botas y se recostó del lado derecho de Zuko quedándose lo mas alejada posible de el- ahí te vas a caer- advirtió el príncipe y le acerco hacia el, rodeo su espalda con su brazo sano y cerro los ojos dispuesto a dormir… Toph, solo pensaba que tal vez era el momento, de decirle… volteo a ver a Zuko con mirada melancólica tan solo para descubrir que el cansancio lo había vencido y que dormía placidamente, suspiro entristecida y cerro los ojos para así poder descansar…

--

WTF!! Me emocione con mi propia historia no puedo ni escribir! Bueno, bueno, espero que mi idea les haya gustado, continuara pronto no desesperen!

Lo se esperaban lemmon pero no me pareció adecuado. No desesperen que las cosas llegaran a su tiempo

Vacaciones!! Próximamente… xD

Rea ya!


	16. Mensajes Ocultos

Bueno, ya vine, me extrañaron? Lo se, lo se. Bueno, vine con un nuevo capitulo, algo largo para mi gusto pero me desespera ver tantas pestañitas donde se seleccionan los capítulos.

Bueno, ojala que les guste, más comentarios al final.

--

"_Donde estoy"-_se preguntaba Toph, con un horrible dolor en la cabeza, tirada en el suelo, distinguió una fuente, muy conocida, en un lugar también muy conocido, el templo del aire del oeste, tal y como lo habían dejado la ultima vez que estuvieron ahí, vestía con su atuendo de "_la bandida ciega_". Escucho unas risas, se esforzó por sentir las vibraciones más débiles, y sintió la presencia de dos personitas en la superficie, se levanto rápidamente de su lugar de "descanso" y corrió camino a las escaleras que llevaban al espeso bosque que estaba sobre el templo. Siguió su carrera contra la nada a través del bosque, las vibraciones desparecieron repentinamente y volvieron a aparecer al otro lado del bosque, se encamino rápidamente hacia su nueva dirección, pero la fatiga le impidió continuar y se apoyo contra uno de los árboles, no supo como pero de un momento a otro estaba dentro de una especie de pantano, sobre el agua turbia y boca abajo, se levanto escupiendo pedazos de hojarasca y uno que otro bicho. Escucho de nuevo aquellas risas, las busco desesperadamente y encontró a un niño y una niña haciendo agua y fuego control mientras corrían por el agua lodosa, Toph les observo con curiosidad y se dirigió con algo de desconfianza hacia ellos.

Hola! ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Toph aun si confiarse del todo, los niños sonrieron y detuvieron la lucha amistosa

Yo soy Hana! Y soy una maestra fuego!- contesto la niñita alegremente

Y yo soy Taro! Soy un maestro agua!- contesto el pequeño a su vez

Y ¿quien eres tu?- preguntaron los dos niños al unísono

Soy Toph Bei Fong, una maestra tierra- contesto la joven sobándose la cabeza, le punzaba de vez en cuando

¡Oye mi papa me ha contado sobre ti!- confeso la niña inocentemente

¿Ah si? ¿Y que te dijo?- pregunto ella algo indiferente, su mayor preocupación era el dolor

Que te amaba mucho, pero se canso de esperarte y se robo a la novia de su mejor amigo, a mi mama- contesto la pequeña maestra fuego

¿! Qué ¡?Y ¿donde están tus padres?- pregunto Toph sorprendida, la niña señalo un claro cerca de ahí, camino lentamente hasta ese punto, unas lianas aparecieron por su camino y las aparto con tierra control, vio un montículo de tierra y distinguió a dos personas que se besaban apasionadamente sobre este, se acerco para distinguirlos, supo que era Zuko por la cicatriz que había vuelto a su rostro, la mujer a quien besaba abrió los ojos, los reconoció de inmediato, esos ojos azules eran de Katara…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hasta mañana!- se despedía Zuko alegremente de sus amigos mientras entraba a su habitación, cerro la puerta con llave y comenzó a desvestirse, despojado completamente de sus ropas se metió a tomar un relajante baño caliente, tan relajante, que se quedo dormido… despertó sobre un dragón rojo que volaba sobre la nación del fuego, llevándolo de vuelta a las puertas del palacio, cayo en el pasto de los jardines frontales y veía como sus amigos partían sobre appa, un horrible pensamiento recorrió su cabeza, contó a las personas que iban sobre el bisonte _"solo son tres, genial"_ se alegro al ver que Toph no iba ahí, y entro a la edificación corriendo por los pasillos buscando a Toph, una fuerza le detuvo y tropezó rodando por las escaleras, le tendieron una mano y acepto la ayuda sin dudarlo, levanto el rostro para agradecer por la ayuda y disculparse, vio el vivo rostro de Mai y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos sobresaltado.

¿Mai? ¿Qué no estabas tu …?- pregunto Zuko espantado mirando de pies a cabeza a la que fuera su novia

¿Muerta? – Completo Mai la frase- se supone que si pero bah, la vida es algo impredecible ¿no lo crees Zuko? Aunque también la muerte lo es- dijo Mai tenebrosamente, uno de los cuadros que había colgados en el pasillo empezó a mostrar una especie de visión, el rostro de Toph era tomado por Koh y el cuerpo sin vida de la chica caía al vació, Zuko intentaba ir tras ella pero las chicas de su pueblo le detenían pidiendo un autógrafo.

¿Qué? No chicas déjenme ir!- pedía el desesperadamente intentando zafarse haciendo fuego control, pero en su lugar confeti y serpentinas salían disparados de sus manos, las chicas que manoseaban su cuerpo desaparecieron y el quedo en medio de un escenario vestido de payaso, con pintura blanca cubriendo su rostro y una pigmentación verde y amarilla cubría la parte donde se ubicaba su cicatriz, toda la nación del fuego riéndose de el mientras veía como Toph colgaba de manos descendiendo peligrosamente sobre un estanque lleno de patos-piraña, intentaba correr para ir a rescatarle pero los niños se aferraban a el dejándolo inmóvil, veía con un profundo temor como los animales se acercaban cada vez mas a la chica, rozando las plantas de sus pies…

Aaah!- grito Zuko levantándose abruptamente de la cama, lo primero que hizo al percatarse de lo sucedido fue tocar su rostro en busca de la cicatriz, suspiro aliviado al no encontrarla, un sudor frió recorría su cuerpo. Vio a su tío vestido con el uniforme que usaba para servir te en Ba Sing Se- no ¡por favor otra vez no!

¿Qué pasa sobrino?- pregunto Iroh mientras le servia una taza de te de Jazmín y se la acercaba a Zuko- ¿pasa algo malo?

¿Por qué estas vestido así tío?- pregunto Zuko con algo de miedo, dando un minúsculo sorbo al te

Estas herido, me pareció correcto venir a atenderte yo mismo, no quería venir con mi atuendo normal- explico "el señor de fuego" que ahora se servia una taza del te que el mismo había preparado- ¿necesitas algo mas?

Si ¿Dónde esta Toph?- pregunto el príncipe

OH casi lo olvido, te dejo esto- Iroh dejo su taza de te en la pequeña mesita de servicio, busco en uno de los bolsos de su mandil, saco un trozo de pergamino y se lo extendió al chico quien lo tomo dudando, retiro el lazo, y comenzó a leer, cada línea que revisaba mostraba una nueva expresión en su rostro, la ultima dejo ver una enorme desesperación e impotencia mezcladas en la cabeza del príncipe, se bajo de la cama y salio de la habitación y corrió por los pasillos hasta el jardín principal, donde vio como todos sus amigos hacían su respectivo control encerrándose en burbujas de aire, agua y tierra desapareciendo, y Sokka corría a través de los jardines gritando como loco _"¿y mi boomerang?"…_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Toph intento correr hasta la pareja y pedir una explicación a quienes eran sus "amigos", pero un lazo de agua la hizo tropezar y la alejaba cada vez más de la pareja, que reía de ella en silencio y volvía a besarse…

Toph, Toph!- dijo una voz con brusquedad mientras la jalaba del pie, se aferraba a las sabanas aun dormida y literalmente sintió un "balde" de agua fría, Katara le había mojado con el agua de un florero cercano, Toph despertó muy enojada.

Arg Katara! ¿Por qué me despiertas así?- pregunto la maestra tierra, sentía un dolor en su cráneo y recordó el "sueño" - ¿Cómo llegue aquí?- pregunto de nuevo Toph a Katara, recordaba que se había quedado a cuidar a Zuko, y que había dormido con el, pero no recordaba como había llegado a su habitación

¿No te acuerdas?- la otra chica dio una negativa con la cabeza- te caíste de la cama, fue extraño ya que no despertaste ni Zuko tampoco, Sokka te trajo en la noche hasta acá

¿En serio?- pregunto Toph intentando recordar, pero su mente estaba en blanco, no le quedo mas que aceptar la explicación de Katara- ya veo… ¿y para que me levantas?

Quería preguntarte si te gustaría acompañarme a ir de compras, me iré en dos días y quisiera llevarme algo para recordar este viaje- explico Katara mientras abría las cortinas, la luz del sol atravesó los cristales cegando por unos segundos a Toph

Creo que no Katara- contesto ella- tengo algunas cosas que hacer…

Es una lastima- dijo la maestra agua- hubiera sido grandioso, bueno, nos vemos luego- se despidió Katara y salio de la habitación, Toph se llevo las manos al rostro, se incorporo lentamente y se fue a bañar y a cambiar…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aaah! ¿Que r…?- exclamaba Zuko, quien vivía una especie de_ Deja- vu _(se que se escribe con una especie de E extraña, pero no tengo idea de cual es) volvía a levantarse agitado y jadeante, con el mismo sudor frió en su cuerpo, repitiendo los mismos pasos que la vez anterior, la única diferencia era que ahora su tío, no estaba ahí para servirle el te, se sentó al borde de la cama a examinar la situación, pensó que era incoherente todo lo que había soñado, y que seria mejor analizarlo mas tarde, reviso su herida, y vio que solo quedo una pequeña cicatriz "_vaya, soy afortunado de conocer a Katara" _pensó el, era algo extraño, quien iba a pensar que, de aquella relación forzada de ambos cuando Zuko fue aceptado en el grupo, llegarían a ser amigos, y de los buenos. Su cabeza daba vueltas, sin saber que hacer exactamente, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió mecánicamente a darse una ducha…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¿Qué pasa Toph?- preguntaba Iroh que se había encontrado con la chica en los jardines haciendo tierra control algo molesta, su vestido estaba algo rasgado y sucio- espero que vayas a arreglar eso- el jardín había quedado prácticamente arruinado- es uno de mis favoritos

Oh yo lo siento lo arreglare después- se disculpo ella y detuvo el uso de sus poderes, se sentó a la sombra de un enorme roble, Iroh le siguió

¿Te ocurre algo? Tu rostro muestra una enorme confusión- pregunto el ahora señor del fuego a la chica, sabía lo que ocurría, pero debía dejar que ella lo descubriera sola

¿Usted sabe que es lo que significan los sueños?- pregunto la chica que rodeaba sus rodillas con sus brazos mientras observaba a las hormigas que pasaban por el césped, Iroh dirigió la mirada el cielo y comenzó a explicar

Algunos dicen que los sueños son miedos y deseos reprimidos de nuestro subconsciente, y otros mas creen que son "mensajes" que nos envían los espíritus- dijo el con su acostumbrada sabiduría- me agrada creer que son ambos, ya que los sueños nos conectan de una u otra forma con el otro mundo, y ellos se conectan con nosotros, pero nuestra cabeza piensa miles de cosas cada segundo y solo prestamos atención a unos cuantos de nuestros pensamientos, los sueños los muestran detalladamente, pero, solo tu puedes decidir que es lo que quieres creer

Vaya, no sabia que fuera tan complicado…-dijo ella distraídamente- entonces… ¿son mensajes de una u otra forma?- Iroh asintió con la cabeza- ya veo…- la joven comenzó a pensar acerca de su sueño, ¿Qué podría significar?...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zuko!- llamaba Aang al príncipe, quien caminaba por aquel pasillo a través de los jardines, este volteo rápidamente- necesito contarte algo

¿Qué encontraste?- pregunto Zuko, ya sabia de lo que le hablaría

Pues, si entraste en estado avatar, gracias a tu bisabuelo, el avatar Roku- contesto Aang algo apurado- oye Zuko de casualidad ¿no soñaste algo extraño hoy?

Pues… eh…yo…de hecho si, muy extraño-

¿Y?-

Pues… no se… que quieres decir con eso, si tuve un sueño raro- contesto Zuko algo absorto por la extraña conversación- ¿pero tu como sabes?

Eso no importa-contesto Aang sin prestarle importancia, de repente recordó algo- oh es cierto, Roku me dijo que unos espíritus tenían un mensaje para ti y para mí

¿Y cual es?- pregunto Zuko con impaciencia

Nos dijeron que "_es tiempo de actuar, el agua que fluye, se aleja si no la detienes_"-

¿Y que significa?-

No tengo la más mínima idea…- decía Aang mientras intentaba hallarle un significado a la frase, en unos segundos dio un respingo y exclamo con alegría- ¡creo que ya se cual es!

¿Cuál?- pregunto el príncipe con curiosidad

Lo debes descubrir tu solo, yo me voy- el joven avatar tomo su planeador hizo una reverencia despidiéndose de Zuko y se alejo rápidamente

_¿Qué significa?-_ se pregunto a si mismo el príncipe, acariciando su mentón y con la mirada fija en el suelo buscaba una respuesta…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

… _mi subconsciente es muy sabio…-_ pensaba Toph serenamente, empezaba a sentirse algo mal y con fiebre, un extraño dolor en su estomago le impedía pensar con claridad, se esforzaba_- a ver, en mi sueño vi a Zuko con Katara e hijos ¿Qué podría significar?-_ se preguntaba ella, intentando encontrar la respuesta de tal laberinto- _¿que tienes miedo de que Zuko se aleje y tenga hijos no precisamente tuyos?-_ preguntaba otra voz en su cabeza, muy parecida a la de suya pero un poco mas aguda- _¿pero como? No puede ser, yo, no puede ser amor… no debe… ¿dime como podría ser?-_ se contestaba y preguntaba a si misma- ¿_porque me preguntas a mi? soy tu, una parte de tu subconsciencia, ambas deberíamos saberlo-_ contestaba la otra voz, Toph no le hallaba lógica alguna, si era ella porque rayos se preguntaba a si misma- _bien, si tu eres yo, y yo soy tu ¿me podrías decir que es lo que siento por Zuko? Ya que sabes tanto_- preguntaba ella, se dio cuenta de lo extraño que era eso ¿sus delirios contestarían a su pregunta?- _vaya, creo que si, vez, hasta te hace delirar el chico_- decía la otra voz- _¿Qué? No estoy delirando, yo, converso conmigo misma_!- "explicaba" Toph a su otro yo-_ OH si claro, bueno, si no lo amas, por lo menos ha de decirse que te gusta ¿no es así?_- pregunto su "yo" que decía la verdad, en cierta forma- _que no, no me gusta_- negaba ella- _¿es que acaso ya no recuerdas aquella vez que lo "vimos" desnudo?-_ el recuerdo llegaba a la mente de Toph, mientras se sonrojaba intensamente_- quisiéramos "verlo" así de nuevo_- dijo de nuevo aquella voz dentro de su cabeza- _bueno, puede que me guste, pero no voy a ser feliz con tan solo admirar su cuerpo, necesito amar otras cosas de el,¿además que porque rayos pienso en esto?_- decía Toph fervorosamente- _OH bueno, recuerdas, aquella vez que Katara te menciono que para amar de verdad, debes amar tres cosas de el, su cuerpo, su mente y su corazón_- recordaba su subconsciente- _pero, bueno, supongamos que amo su cuerpo, no recuerdo nada que me haga amar su mente… además ¿Cómo va a ser eso?_- preguntaba Toph, se sentía algo estupida haciendo eso, pero era necesario- _debes amar platicar con el, compartir ideas, tu entiendes ¿no? _

_Creo que si, me gusta platicar con el, siento que el tiempo pasa volando…y siempre quisiera tener un poco mas…-_

_Bien, ahora solo te falta amar su corazón…- _

_Y ¿eso como se hace_?- pregunto Toph, aunque subconscientemente, ya sabia la respuesta- _debes amar su simple compañía, el simple hecho de estar con el y pasar el rato como buenos amigos, eso es lo que debes amar de el -_ explico de nuevo aquella vocecilla, Toph se sorprendía de su propia sabiduría- _vaya, eso fue tan cursi, no sabia que yo pensara así_

_Lo se, pero así es como pensamos- _

_Eso es lo malo, entonces, eso significa que… yo… en verdad… amo a Zuko…-_ volvió a preguntar la joven maestra tierra, conciente-_ me temo que si ¡anda que esperas! ¿! Que haces aquí hablando contigo!? Ve con el!_- le ordenaba la voz de su cabeza- _gracias me has sido de ayuda!-_ se agradecía a si misma, se dio un golpe en la frente y se levanto rápidamente ante la mirada examinadora de Iroh…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Argh! Como puede ser!?-_ se preguntaba Zuko con desesperación, el avatar le había abandonado con aquella duda, ese mensaje…- _vamos a analizarlo con calma ¿de acuerdo?-_ se decía a si mismo con pasividad-_ esta bien "__tiempo de actuar__" ¿que significa?_- se cuestionaba forzando a su cerebro a pensar- _dah, significa que debes hacer algo rápido_- le contestaba una voz muy parecida a la de Sokka pero menos molesta y con algo mas de sabiduría- _oh pero que estupido, es cierto, y __¿"el agua que fluye"__?-_ pregunto sobre la otra parte de la dichosa frase- _bueno, el agua es vital, podría ser, algo que es vital para ti, piensa ¿que es vital para ti?- _le pregunto la otra voz incitándolo a pensar mas- _pues, vital, mi familia, mis amigos y…-_ dijo quedándose a medias_- y ¿que mas?-_ le pregunto la voz de nuevo invitándole a seguir_- y… Toph_- se dijo a si mismo tímidamente_- no seas tímido muchacho, que soy tu_- dijo la voz – _¿entonces porque me hablas como mi tío?-_ pregunto Zuko- _No me cambies el tema_- contesto la voz de Iroh/Sokka combinadas-_ y ahora dime ¿Cuál de estas personas vitales crees que podría fluir o sea irse de tu vida?- _pregunto la voz como si de cual psicólogo se tratara, una clase de auto-terapia- _mi familia nunca me abandonaría, mis amigos, siempre podré contar con ellos, pero Toph... no lo se, simplemente podría irse, no seria muy difícil encontrarla, pero podría enamorarse de alguien mientras la encuentro, o podría pasarle algo… nunca me lo perdonaría…-_ contesto Zuko con una severa congoja en su "voz"- _bien, vamos progresando, ahora, dime que significa para ti "se aleja si no la detienes_"- pregunto la voz, era un buen psicólogo- _que, si no la detengo ¡se ira!! así de fácil!_- contesto Zuko con desesperación- _OH ahora veo…-_ se dijo así mismo, la verdad se revelaba ante sus ojos…

¿Zuko?-

--

Ay eso es todo! Me canse de escribir, para su buena suerte tengo mucho tiempo libre este mes, avanzare mucho, a menos que el GTA IV haga que se me olviden mis deberes como escritora, procurare acabarlo pronto.

Me rei, algo, quería agregar algo mas de comedia, ya que me he dado cuenta de que esto es todo un drama, y yo soy muy alegre pero bueh..

Dejen reviews! Y gracias a todos por su apoyo! Dije a TODOS (La fugitiva, Margaa (, Dao Ming , Hurricane Blade y Juli que es la ultima que ha dejado review)

Rea ya!


	17. Decisiones

Bueno, últimamente he estado pensando mucho, lo cual como comprenderán, me hace muy bien

Bueno, últimamente he estado pensando mucho, lo cual como comprenderán, me hace muy bien. Estoy muy triste por que pronto voy a acabar mi fic, lo se es algo patético pero me da algo de tristeza. Pero ya que. Esta es una de las últimas partes, espero que les guste.

Aclaración: Soy toko pero también me agrada la idea del maiko, punto que ilustro en este capitulo

--

¿Zuko?- pregunto la voz de Mai "_espera ¿de Mai? eso es imposible_" se decía así mismo el príncipe, levanto la mirada y vio como la chica herida, le miraba penetrantemente, el recuerdo de su muerte venia a la mente de Zuko y le atravesaba como una daga…

……………………….…………………………..

_¿! Mai?!- Grito Zuko al ver a su amada, la miro atónito, estaba más delgada de la ultima vez que la había visto, una mirada mas fría y apagada mostraba la deplorable condición en la que había sido tratada en esa prisión, pero a pesar de todo sonreía, Ty lee la acompañaba y también sonreía, una bonita forma de reencontrarse, en medio de una batalla que podría decidir el destino del mundo, pero nada mas existía, solo ella, ignoraba las flechas que pasaban rozando su piel, la llamaradas que pasaban tan cerca de el, que podía sentir el calor que estas emanaban, todo eso, ya no importaba, solo el saber que Mai estaba bien…_

_Zuko…- decía ella con una enorme emoción en su voz que no intentaba ocultar, al contrario, pareciera que se esforzaba por mostrar la tremenda alegría que le daba volver a ver a "__el idiota que le abandono__", su enorme sonrisa lo decía todo, corrió hacia ella esquivando por poco las letales armas que pasaban muy cerca de el, la abrazo con alegría y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, ambos sonreían…_

_Me alegra tanto volver a verte, saber que estas bien…- dijo Zuko, Ty Lee les defendía de todo soldado y maestro fuego que amenazara con arruinar el emotivo momento pero no contaba con el factor sorpresa…_

_A mi también me alegra verte…- exclamaba ella, abrió los ojos por un segundo y vio, como la mortal posición de Azula y su temido rayo azul se dirigían hacia Zuko- NOOO!- grito ella desesperadamente, tiro a Zuko hacia un lado, y dejo que el relámpago le atravesara, un dolor insoportable recorrió todo su cuerpo estremeciéndola y cayo al suelo ensangrentado dramáticamente, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Zuko, tomo el cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos, le quedaban pocos segundos de vida, lagrimas de rabia y coraje brotaron de sus ojos_

_¿Porque lo hiciste Mai?- preguntaba el joven maestro fuego- no tenias porque…no debías, debiste…_

_Lo hice, porque te amo mas a ti de lo que temo a la muerte…- contesto ella con las ultimas fuerzas de su cuerpo- te amo Zuko- la frase floto en el aire con su respectiva carga emocional, Zuko cerro los ojos fuertemente, y sus lagrimas tocaron el cuerpo sin vida de la chica…_

_Yo también te amo Mai- Dijo el, le deposito suavemente en el suelo y beso su frente ante la mirada llorosa de Ty Lee- esto no se quedara así- Tomo sus espadas encendiéndolas en fuego azul, y se dirigió decidido hacia donde Azula se encontraba, seria la ultima vez que le haría sufrir de esa manera…_

……………………………………………………………………….

Zuko despertó, se encontraba debajo de un árbol frente a la fuente, jadeando y con el mismo sudor frió de la mañana recorriendo su frente y mejillas _"solo, solo fue un sueño_" se dijo así mismo tratando de convencerse, pero para su mala suerte no fue así.

Zuko, no estas soñando- advirtió Mai, que flotaba cual fantasma frente a el- me permitieron venir desde el mundo de los espíritus a verte Zuko, solo para decirte, que seas feliz, y que no te preocupes mas por mi, siempre estaré contigo, siempre te amare, anda, se feliz con esa chica… te amo…- Dijo el espíritu de la que fuera su novia, se acerco a el lentamente y deposito un suave beso en sus labios, para unos segundos después desvanecerse en el aire… toco sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos, no podía creerlo… no cabía en su cabeza algo así… una voz que venia desde lejos le hizo volver a la realidad, vislumbro la silueta de Toph que se acercaba corriendo por aquel pasillo que atravesaba los jardines, con una profundaba alegría que se denotaba en su rostro y en sus movimientos… Zuko se levanto de su lugar disparado, dando pequeños pasos hacia aquel pasillo, observando la hermosa figura de Toph, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su sonrisa angelical…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Salio corriendo del jardín hacia el pasillo que recorría todos los jardines del palacio, brinco el barandal con agilidad, y comenzó a correr por el, buscando a Zuko desesperadamente, vio a Zuko debajo de un árbol, tocaba sus labios, grito para llamar su atención y el volteo, observo como se levantaba de su lugar y se arrimaba lentamente al barandal, Toph volvió a saltar sobre esa barrera que los separaba, y se arrojo sobre el tirándolo al suelo, quedando encima de él y sonrió.

Zuko… yo…-

…Te amo…- Aquellas silabas no provenían de la boca de Toph, la voz de príncipe las había pronunciado, y sonreía.

Yo… también te amo… Zuko…- Sus labios comenzaron a acercarse, la dulzura del tierno primer beso, sencillo, el simple roce de los labios con aquella persona a quien amas, la chica se sentía como en las nubes, su primer beso… entreabrieron los labios solo un poco, aun sin atreverse del todo a explorar lo desconocido, abrieron sus bocas para dejar pasar la perfumada esencia de los dos amantes…

Bueno chicos, este es uno de los jardines mas hermo…- Explicaba Ursa a un grupo de niños como de 10 años, provenientes de una escuela de verano, se detuvo ante aquella escena, al igual que ella los niños miraban sorprendidos como Zuko y Toph se demostraban su amor sin tapujos y sin percatarse aun de la presencia del grupo- ejem como les decía niños, es uno de los mas hermosos jardines que tenemos aquí en el palacio…

¿Qué es eso señora?- preguntaba una niña inocentemente que observaba apoyada en uno de los barandales- me gustaría ser esa chica…- Dijo la niña ya no tan inocente y sonrojándose un poco, sus amiguitas reían nerviosas y Ursa solo sonrió

ESO NIÑOS, ES AMOR DEL BUENO- Grito Ursa tratando de llamar la atención de los jóvenes enamorados, se separaron agitados y apenados, las niñas del grupo sonreían y saludaban a Zuko, él oculto su rostro entre sus manos avergonzado, y Toph, acomodaba sus cabellos revueltos- vamos hijo, no te avergüences, nosotros ya nos vamos ¿verdad chicos?

¿Qué?- Grito el grupo desilusionado- Yo no me quiero ir- dijo uno de los niños

Lastima chicos, debemos continuar el recorrido, despídanse de los jóvenes- Indico Ursa, los niños aceptaron sin muchas ganas y siguieron a la mujer

Yo quería decirte… que te amo Zuko, y que no puedo evitarlo, me gustas, te adoro, te quiero conmigo… para siempre…eres lo único que necesito para ser…feliz- dijo ella muy emocionada cuando el grupo desapareció de su vista- se que suena cursi, pero tu eres el culpable de que me sienta así

Yo también te amo Toph desde hace mucho tiempo…- Le dijo Zuko a la chica con pasividad- lamento hacerte sentir así- se disculpo sonriendo

AAAAAH!- El grito ensordecedor de una mujer claramente emocionada arruino un poco el momento, dirigieron la vista a donde provenía el sonido, de la ultima torre del palacio, alcanzaron a distinguir a Aang acompañado de Katara, quien se arrojaba a sus brazos estampándole un apasionado beso en los labios, se separo de él, corrió a la salida, se regresó y volvió a besarlo, se dirigió corriendo a la salida, y en menos de 1 minuto estaba frente a ellos mostrando un nuevo collar, un pergamino y un reluciente anillo de plata con un diamante en su dedo medio, su cara radiante de felicidad les decía sin palabras lo que ya era obvio dadas las señales; Aang le había pedido matrimonio- Chicos!...

Felicidades!- Felicito Toph a su amiga por lo recién ocurrido- ¿creí que ibas a ir de compras?

Gracias! Y si iba a ir, pero Aang me detuvo antes de salir- Explico aun emocionada- no lo puedo creer!

Felicidades Katara! Enhorabuena!- dijo Zuko poniéndose de pie y abrazándola fraternalmente

Gracias! ¿Saben donde esta Sokka?- pregunta la maestra agua- Necesito contarle lo que sucede! Me voy a casar!- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir a buscar a su hermano…

Vaya, las cosas últimamente están saliendo muy bien… para todos- comento Toph acercándose a Zuko

Eh si, muy bien… demasiado bien…- dijo Zuko viendo como Toph se acercaba, no pudiendo resistirse, la tumbo sobre el acojinado césped y empezó a besarla suavemente… después de unos cuantos minutos se separo pensativo

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la maestra tierra

Toph, yo te amo, mucho, demasiado… no se, si sea…apresurado… pero…- Guardo silencio por unos segundos- tu… ¿Te casarías conmigo?...- Pregunto el Príncipe algo nervioso pero seguro… se quedaron callados por unos breves momentos, Toph abría los labios, pero los cerraba pasados un instantes…

Zuko... te amo… pero es algo apresurado, ni siquiera somos novios… déjame pensarlo… solo un día…- Pidió ella, el asintió con la cabeza- Gracias Zuko, mañana te doy mi respuesta- Le dio un beso en la mejilla, se levanto de su lugar y corrió hacia su habitación, se tiro sobre la cama y abrazo una de las almohadas, ilusionada. Por primera vez el amor le abría los brazos y la recibía calurosamente (OH si, de eso, estamos seguros), y no podía de dejar de pensar en el, y agradecía al destino por haberlos unido, daba gracias en parte en la guerra, ya que sin esta, no hubiera conocido a aquel príncipe, ni a sus amigos, y probablemente seguiría encerrada en aquella enorme mansión, ocultando sus verdaderos poderes de sus padres… pero ahora debía pensar en la propuesta de Zuko, era cierto, era algo apresurada, el amor debe ser paciente, pero ella ya había esperado demasiado. Pensó que sería mejor consultarlo con la amiga de todas las mujeres: la almohada, así que de decidió dormir un poco…

Mientras tanto el príncipe Zuko, sentía algo diferente, la seguridad de saber que ella le amaba igual que el a ella, era lo mejor que le podía haber sucedido, su tío, siempre a su manera, tenia la razón, y el destino siempre daba a cada quien lo que se merecía, en ese momento recordó que no le había dado la noticia a su tío, decírselo a su madre ya no era del todo necesario, los había visto, y una imagen dice mas que mil palabras. Caminó buscando a su tío, vislumbro a lo lejos una flama amarilla, era Iroh quien practicaba fuego control en su jardín favorito

Oh sobrino ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Pregunto Iroh deteniendo su rutina

Lo logre tío-

¿Y que has logrado?- pregunto con serenidad

Se lo dije-

¿En serio? ¿Y que le dijiste?- volvió a preguntar impaciente

Que la amo-

¿Y ella que te dijo?-

Que también me ama-

¿Qué tienes pensado hacer ahora príncipe Zuko?- Pregunto el señor del fuego, con tranquilidad, aunque cierta emoción en su voz

Yo… quiero casarme con ella- Contesto Zuko con mucha asertividad

¿Ya le preguntaste?-

Si, me dijo que lo pensaría-

Me alegro por ti muchacho- Exclamo Iroh ya sin contener su clara emoción, abrazando a su sobrino- ¿ya tienes el anillo?

No, todavía no- Contesto Zuko algo preocupado

Ven, tengo algo para ti- Dijo su tío, lo llevo hasta su habitación y abrió uno de los cajones, saco una pepita de oro y se la entregó a Zuko, quien la recibió extrañado- Con este oro, hice el anillo que le entregue a la madre de mi hijo, tu tía, que descansen en paz, y quiero que tu la utilices.

Gracias tío- agradeció Zuko, y lo abrazó

Y recuerda que yo siempre he querido muchos Sobrinos- nietos eh- comento Iroh alegremente, lo cual hizo sonrojar a Zuko, que sonrió para ocultar su sonrojo, salio de la habitación y bajo hasta la herrería. Se quito la camisa, y se puso a trabajar, pasó casi todo el día forjando aquel anillo, cuando termino, se quedo dormido sobre el césped, bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, y la oscura noche como su manto…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El sol se asomaba por el horizonte, y acariciaba la pálida piel de Zuko (changos, quisiera ser el sol : P) quien solo sentía el calor que este emanaba en todas direcciones, estrujaba en anillo fuertemente entre la palma de su mano, abrió los ojos y recordó lo que tenía planeado hacer, se levanto, se puso la camisa, y se encamino hacia la habitación de su princesa… Toco tímidamente a su puerta, y fue una somnolienta aunque hermosa Toph quien le abrió, como era de esperar.

¿Y cual es tu respuesta? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Pregunto Zuko se arrodillo mostrándole el anillo, Toph se desperezaba frotándose los ojos enérgicamente, estaba muy sorprendida

Lo he pensado y… No… - Toph se detuvo unos momentos a tomar aire, el rostro de Zuko se apagó por unos breves segundos - no tengo duda alguna de que quiero ser tu esposa- Termino de decir, una sonrisa se esbozo en sus caras, Toph extendió la mano y Zuko le puso el anillo con delicadeza, le quedaba a la perfección. Se puso de rodillas quedando a la misma altura, y lo beso, poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello, el hizo lo propio y la tomo por la cintura con suavidad… no querían separarse, nunca…

¡Hey chicos!- Aang los llamaba desde lejos, sin fijarse aun en lo que sus amigos hacían- OH lo siento si interrumpí algo- se disculpo cuando se separaron avergonzados- pero Katara y yo vamos a casarnos y, quería preguntarte si, serias mi padrino de bodas

Vaya… pues si claro, seria un honor- contesto Zuko, una felicidad nunca antes sentida se dejaba ver en su voz (soy toda una poeta :P)- ahora, yo te quiero hacer otra pregunta ¿serias tu mi padrino de bodas?

¿Con quien te vas a casar?- pregunto Aang algo extrañado

Conmigo- contesto la bandida enseñando el reluciente anillo que Zuko le regaló

Felicidades- Dijo Aang con una enorme sonrisa- Vaya, en vez de sufrir Zuko, hubieras hecho esto hace mucho tiempo- ambos se sonrojaron ante el comentario de Aang

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la cena de ese día, Zuko anuncio ante todos su apresurado, aunque bien premeditado, compromiso, algunos, por no decir Sokka, se sorprendieron en demasía ante el aviso, Aang y Katara aprovecharon también para dar a conocer su decisión de formar juntos una familia. Ursa e Iroh se alegraron ante las buenas nuevas, ambos aprovecharon para avergonzar al príncipe pidiendo muchos nietos, ya que, según ellos, el palacio estaba demasiado callado desde hace ya tiempo, los dos enrojecieron intensamente mirándose uno al otro en complicidad ante las peticiones y las bullas de Sokka. Iroh sugirió hacer una boda doble, a cargo suyo, ambas parejas rechazaron la idea momentáneamente, pero Iroh les convenció argumentando que un suceso así de especial debía de correr por su cuenta y que sería un gran honor. Comenzaron los preparativos inmediatamente, tan inmediato como al día siguiente, la boda se llevaría a cabo dentro de un mes.

Ambas parejas pasaban todo el día juntos, platicando acerca de cómo seria su vida juntos y de a quien se parecerían sus hijos… platicando… sin saber como… Zuko saco de tema de conversación a sus padres, a lo que Toph recordó que no les había notificado la noticia… Zuko sugirió de inmediato que fueran a la mensajería a enviar un águila a sus padres, Toph acepto no del todo convencida y su prometido la acompaño a enviar el mensaje… esperando que sus padres la apoyaran en su decisión…

Algo cursi ya se, pero las hormonas me están afectando de más, es algo horrible… pero bueno… ya mero se acaba avatar y mi fic UU pero ya que se le va hacer, lamento la tardanza, pero ya estoy prácticamente liberada!

Lo se, me apresuré un poco al hacer que Zuko pidiera matrimonio, pero esto ya mero se acaba… no es cierto, he estado pensando en alargarlo un poco mas

Rea Ya!


	18. Veinte Problemas

Hola

Hola! Ya estoy aquí de vuelta, y he decidido hacer esta parte un poco mas larga de lo común tal vez llegue hasta las 10 páginas, espero que no les moleste tanta letrita en una misma hoja, no hallaba inspiración, y no decidía si subirlo o no, además de mi tragedia que la mayoría de ustedes conocen… pensé que solo serian 20 capítulos, pero en honor al libro fuego serán 23… (¿Que tiene que ver? Ni idea…) me tarde mucho, porque, bueno no hayaba inspiración y estoy trabajando en otro fic.

Oh y otra cosa, este podría ser el capitulo mas cursi :P o por el contrario el mas gracioso, ya que trate de poner, que no todo es miel sobre hojuelas…

Espero que les guste!

--

El sol hizo su aparición tocando a las ventanas del palacio, despertando con su dulce calor a los visitantes que dormitaban allí, Toph se levanto con mucha ilusión, una extraña atmósfera rodeaba al lugar… esperaba una pronta respuesta por parte de sus padres y también esperaba que esta fuera positiva…

Zuko se levanto con una energía nunca antes sentida recorriendo su cuerpo, mas poderosa aun que la energía del fuego… la sorprendente fuerza del amor…

Katara no podía creerlo, después de tantos años de estar con Aang, seria su esposa, su mujer, y sabía que ella seria la única mujer en la vida de su amado, lo sabia… y el sería el único en la vida de ella…

El joven avatar pensaba en cada momento en su prometida… todo lo que había sufrido por ella, los momentos que los habían unido, ella fue, era y seria su único amor… tenia que estar con ella por el resto de sus días… y de la eternidad…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la tarde, cuando el sol se ponía, los chicos decidieron salir a dar una vuelta y platicar como amigos, por no decir que era un no-tan-maligno plan de Sokka.

¡Vamos chicos, hay que divertirse!- sugería Sokka mientras abrazaba a ambos cuando caminaban por el pueblo- Disfruten la vida mientras son solteros, dentro de poco estarán atados

Sokka, solo vamos a casarnos, no iremos a la cárcel- Explicaba con calma el avatar

Eso es lo que tú crees…- Bufo Sokka- Vamos chicos, solo un rato

Esta bien, pero solo un rato- Acepto Zuko separándose de Sokka, mientras llegaban a la plaza central, por lo menos una docena de chicas como de 15 años se acercaron al Príncipe, y otra docena se acercaba a Aang

¿Es cierto que te casas?- Preguntaron las fans de Zuko en coro

Eh si- contesto en breve, algunas muchachas comenzaron a llorar en hombro de sus amigas, y otras contenían las lágrimas frente al príncipe

Y… quien es… la afortunada- Pregunto una de las chicas entrecortadamente

Su nombre es Toph Bei Fong, del reino tierra- contesto Zuko, sus ojos brillaron momentáneamente

No importa, siempre te amaremos- Susurraba entre lamentos una de las jovencitas mientras se alejaban en multitud

¿Tú también te vas a casar?- Preguntaban las fanáticas a Aang con una mirada desesperanzada

Si, con mi novia Ka…- Las chicas se abalanzaron sobre el, dándole besos en todo el rostro, mientras Aang trataba de quitárselas de encima

Por favor chicas, Katara es muy celosa- les decía mientras intentaba apartarlas

Aang, Katara no esta aquí- menciono Sokka sentándose en el borde de la fuente que había en la plaza principal, Zuko hizo lo mismo

Lo se. Chicas por favor- Pedía de nuevo, y las chicas se levantaron sin mucho entusiasmo, alejándose lentamente y lamentándose el compromiso de Aang

No sabia que fuéramos tan conocidos, Zuko- Comento Aang mientras se sacudía el polvo con tierra control

Ni yo-

Conozco el lugar perfecto para que pasen sus últimas cuatro semanas de soltería, deben de empezar ahora mismo- Dijo Sokka con una sonrisa enorme y maliciosa asomándose por su rostro, los llevo a un bar

Yo no bebo- Aclaro Zuko ante la idea de su amigo

Yo tampoco, nunca beberé una gota de esa cosa- Afirmo el maestro aire, negándose rotundamente a entrar al local

Bueno, no tomen nada, solo entren- Dijo el guerrero de la tribu del sur, empujando a los jóvenes para que entraran al lugar, una vez dentro, observaron al lugar con cuidado, era algo oscuro, pero había un buen ambiente, aunque a Aang no le parecía correcto que las camareras llevaran tan poca ropa. Se sentaron en una mesa ubicada en una esquina, Aang y Zuko, Sokka del otro lado y este llamo para que se les atendiera, llego una joven, alta y de cabellos rubios.

Queremos… mmm- Sokka se quedo pensando en lo que quería, aunque en realidad nada le apetecía- ¿Qué nos recomiendas?

La especialidad de la casa es el cóctel 20 frutas- Dijo la joven, que cargaba consigo una tabla y un pincel impregnado con tinta

Se oye bien- comento Sokka, y miro a sus amigos preguntando sin palabras que si estaban de acuerdo

Si es de frutas, no puede hacernos daño- Dijo Aang y movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo en señal de respuesta, volteo a ver a Zuko y solo se encogió de hombros

Bien, tráiganos tres - Ordeno Sokka y la joven se dirigió hacia la barra en busca de lo que habían pedido

No puedo creerlo, nos casamos en un mes- Dijo Aang cuando se puso a pensar detenidamente en su futuro

En un mes… ¿Cómo es… la noche… de bodas, Sokka?- Pregunto Zuko, la camarera que había escuchado la pregunta de Zuko, lo miro examinándolo cuidadosamente, frunció el ceño, dejo las bebidas y se retiro, mientras Zuko moría de vergüenza

Jaja! Por andar de…- Aang comenzó a burlarse, pero para sorpresa de ambos Sokka respondió

Pues, es algo extraño ¿saben? Es un momento especial… No daré detalles de la mía- Dijo Sokka ante la mirada impaciente de sus amigos y daba pequeños sorbos a su bebida, Aang hizo lo mismo haciendo una mueca de desagrado

¿Que rayos es esto? Creí que eran 20 frutas, no 20 alcoholes- Exclamaba mientras intentaba desechar el sabor, a pesar del pequeño trago que había dado a la bebida, comenzó a sentirse mareado

¿En serio sabe tan mal?- Pregunto Zuko y dio un sorbo a la bebida, saco la lengua en señal de disgusto- Sabe horrible

No, lo que pasa es que no están acostumbrados- Explico Sokka dando un enorme trago a su cóctel

No me siento muy bien- Dijo Aang, se tocaba la cabeza y el estomago con la otra mano, Zuko hacia lo mismo

Yo tampoco ¿esa cosa es higiénica?- Pregunto Zuko echándole un vistazo al trago, era de color negro verdoso y sintió ganas de vomitar cuando lo vio de cerca

Será mejor que nos vayamos- Dijo el joven de la tribu agua, pago la cuenta y saco a sus dos amigos del bar, quienes mareados caminaban con dificultad, apoyándose en las paredes cercanas

Sokka, nunca jamás me vuelvas a traer aquí, y menos a tomar ese "cóctel de 20 frutas"- Dijo Aang que se apoyaba en Sokka para caminar

¿20 frutas? Ha de ser el "cóctel 20 días de resaca"- Dijo Zuko, que trataba de mantener el equilibrio, sus amigos rieron por un momento antes de que Sokka cayera bajo el peso de Aang quedando de espaldas en el suelo. Se hacia de noche, la luna hacia su presencia, solemne y curiosa.

¡Rayos! ¿Qué les vamos a decir a las chicas?- Preguntaba Aang con ligera angustia, el palacio quedaba muy lejos de aquel bar, y apenas iban a mitad del recorrido. Las calles estaban casi vacías, y solo hacían aparición por los caminos los comerciantes que regresaban a sus hogares.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el palacio, las dos jóvenes, Toph y Katara, esperaban impacientes y muy molestas a las puertas del palacio. Era ya media noche y aquellos aun no regresaban.

Ya vera el "niño puente" ¡nunca va a poder regresar al mundo de los espíritus después de lo que le tengo preparado!- Exclamaba Katara que tenia ya listos los látigos de agua y caminaba en círculos murmurando insultos

¡Arg! ¡Ese principito! ¡Me las va a pagar cuando llegue!- Toph por lo mientras tronaba sus dedos y golpeaba una roca cercana

Los ya mencionados, estaban ya a unos cuantos metros del palacio, batallando para moverse y con un horrible dolor de cabeza y cansancio, se quedaron recargados en la pared exterior en lo que Sokka abría las puertas. Una ráfaga de agua lo lanzo dos metros hacia atrás, hasta que aterrizo en el pasto.

¿Dónde estas gusano?- Pregunto Toph que salía del palacio en busca de su "amorcito" en posición de ataque- ¡Muéstrate cobarde!- Zuko escucho la amenazante voz de la maestra tierra y salio de su escondite con las manos en alto, para segundos mas tarde caer al suelo de rodillas – así te quería ver- Dijo Toph y lo dejo encerrado en un montículo de tierra. Katara hacia lo mismo por su lado pero con Aang.

¿Dónde estas Angui?- Katara jugaba con el- Sal de ahí, solo quiero darte un gran abrazo mi amor

¡Eso no es cierto!- Grito el avatar, quien temiendo por su vida dio un brinco en la pared y entro al palacio, pero debido a su estado cayo de espaldas, Katara tomo mas agua y lo llevo hasta donde Zuko se encontraba capturado y lo encerró en un hielo a un lado del príncipe y ambas comenzaron el interrogatorio

¿Dónde estaban?- Pregunto Toph con un tono atemorizante

¿Y con quien estaban?- Pregunto Katara sacando a flote sus celos

En primera, estábamos en un bar- contesto Sokka que continuaba tirado en el césped- y no estábamos con nadie, ellos no tuvieron la culpa fui yo

¿Cómo que fuiste tu Sokka?- La atención se desvió hacia aquel joven- ¿Qué es lo que hiciste exactamente?- Sokka se asusto al ver a su hermana enojada, la conocía mejor que nadie y sabia que en cuanto se enojaba, era muy peligrosa

Eh si, pues ya sabes… yo los lleve a un bar ya sabes no… a celebrar su compromiso- Se excusaba Sokka, titubeando e intentando alejarse lo mas posible, pero Toph ya estaba detrás de el con la misma expresión atemorizante de Katara- Si alguien tiene la culpa soy yo

Katara volteo a ver a Aang y Toph a Zuko, los dos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza

¿Aw los pobres niños fueron obligados por el malvado de Sokka a entrar a ese lugar de perdición?- Pregunto Katara con una voz maternal y burlona, se acerco a Aang y lo descongelo, acercándolo a su pecho- Oh pobrecito…- Pero en realidad era una trampa, lo arrojo al pavimento mojado- ¡y no me vuelvas a buscar!- Advirtió Katara, arrojando dagas de hielo dejando a Aang contra el suelo, entro al palacio y cerro las puertas. Toph dejo a Zuko encerrado en una prisión de rocas, y entro detrás de Katara.

Gracias Sokka- Murmuro el avatar, haciendo fuego control descongelo las dagas, seco sus ropas con aire control

¿Podrías ayudarme?- Pregunto Zuko que intentaba liberarse, Aang lo saco de ahí haciendo uso de sus poderes de maestro tierra, el príncipe se sentó a pensar y Aang hizo lo mismo

¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?- Pregunto el joven monje con mucha preocupación

Eso nos pasa por elegir a chicas tan poderosas…- Comento Zuko cabizbajo

Y que lo digas… hay ocasiones en las que Suki me amarra a las paredes sin razón alguna- Dijo Sokka que comenzó a cortar la hierba con su espada

¿Eso que tiene de malo?- Pregunto Aang con inocencia- Yo estaría agradecido…

¿Sabes como son las paredes en el polo sur?-

Oh es cierto…- se disculpo Aang, el y Zuko pensaban en como iban remediar las cosas con sus respectivas novias… se quedaron dormidos en medio de la calle. Despertaron en la mañana abrazados.- Buenos días…- dijo somnoliento, se separo rápidamente al sentir a sus compañeros los jóvenes se despertaron asustados poniéndose en guardia

¿Qué? ¿Que paso?- Pregunto Sokka con la baba resbalando por su rostro, se limpio con la mano- ¿Por qué dormimos aquí?

Las chicas nos corrieron ¡me corrieron de mi propio palacio!- Exclamo Zuko, bostezo casi queriendo tragarse a Aang- ¿así es la vida de casados?

Lamentablemente, si- Contesto Sokka, se dio unos pequeños golpes en el rostro y se levanto- Bien, como me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo cuñados Aang, tengo un plan, para ti también Zuko, vayan a bañarse apestan a rayos- Los dos jóvenes se olieron y se alejaron repugnados

Es un buen plan- Dijo Aang

Mientras, yo iré por algunas cosas, Zuko ¿que flores le gustan a Toph?- Pregunto Sokka

Creo, que no le gustan mucho las flores, pero yo siempre le he regalado orquídeas y por lo menos no me las arrojo en la cara- Contesto el príncipe, se puso en pie y se estiro

Bien, los veo en la sala principal en 30 minutos, dense prisa y arréglense lo más que puedan- Ordeno Sokka y salio corriendo hacia el pueblo, los dos entraron al palacio y se dirigieron a darse un baño, se arreglaron con sus mejores ropas y se encontraron en el lugar acordado, aun era temprano- Bien, tomen esto, pongan su mejor cara de arrepentimiento y suban a buscar a sus novias, Aang, ten cuidado con Katara- Dijo Sokka entregándoles un ramo de orquídeas a Zuko y otro de rosas azules a Aang, hablando en susurros pero claro. Los jóvenes asintieron y subieron a buscarlas, Zuko respiro profundamente antes de tocar a la puerta de su prometida. La puerta se abrió sola entro y vio como Toph estaba sentada en la cama cruzada de brazos y francamente molesta pero a la vez preocupada

Yo…- Empezó Zuko buscando las palabras correctas

Se a que vienes-

Entonces…- Dijo el príncipe entregándole las flores tímidamente, arrodillándose frente a ella en señal de arrepentimiento y humildad, Toph no pudo evitar sonreír

Claro…-

En serio yo…-

Yo también…- Un lenguaje extraño solo entendido por los enamorados disculpo todo lo sucedido, Toph se arrojo a los brazos de Zuko y lo beso en la mejilla, abrazándolo con dulzura

La disculpa de Aang era algo parecido… al llegar al cuarto de Katara, toco suavemente la puerta y de inmediato Katara apareció frente a el, abrazándolo sorpresivamente, las rosas cayeron al suelo despidiendo su inusual aroma

Lo siento Aang, no debí haberte tratado así ayer- El avatar pensó que las cosas estaban al revés, las cosas no debían de ser como estaban pasando- No pude dormir pensando en como pasabas la noche, ahí afuera

No Katara, también fue mi culpa, no debía de haber ido a ese lugar con Sokka y Zuko- Dijo el acariciando el sedoso cabello de su novia- Lo siento, no volverá a pasar…y quiero que sepas, que siempre te amare, no importa cuantas mujeres se me echen encima- El y Katara rieron espontáneamente mirándose a los ojos- Tu eres la única para mi- quedando fundidos en un abrazo, los días pasaron… se hicieron las invitaciones para la boda… preparativos, se escogieron los colores de la decoración…pero… aun faltaba la aprobación de los padres

¿Qué?- Exclamaron Aang y Zuko a la vez, al escuchar las condiciones que se ponían en la nación del fuego para contraer matrimonio, el encargado de comunicárselas fue Iroh, una semana después de que comenzaran los preparativos

Así es, necesitan primero que los padres de la novia les entregue la mano de esta, si no, me temo que no puedo hacer nada, las tradiciones son claras- Explico Iroh, que tomaba tranquilamente una taza de te

¿Pero, como entonces, tengo que pedir al padre de Katara que me entregue a su hija?- Pregunto Aang, confundido, se rascaba la cabeza intentando asimilar la situación, Iroh asintió con la cabeza- Pero, eso se escucha como si Katara fuera una mercancía

No se trata de eso, es mas bien, como una joven cambia de familia, para formar otra- Contesto el señor del fuego con la misma tranquilidad y serenidad

Tengo que traer al padre de Katara, Hakoda, para esto, bien, vuelvo en unos minutos- Aang salio corriendo de la habitación

¿Y yo que voy a hacer tío?- Pregunto el príncipe con la mirada fijada en el piso

Pues, tienes que hablar con los padres de Toph, ya te dije- Contesto Iroh- Se que no los conoces pero si en verdad la amas vas a tener que hacerlo

De acuerdo- En ese momento Toph se apareció en la puerta, se le notaba preocupada y asustada- ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Zuko poniéndose en pie, acercándose a ella

Mis padres… están aquí-

Worale… ese final fue extraño… bueno supongo que ya saben lo que espera para el siguiente capitulo… será genial… o al menos eso me propongo… a ver cuando contesto a los reviews que pueda chicos, en verdad son grandiosos, pero me gustaría que me criticaran un poquito mas… (Yo si que soy rara)

Rea Ya!


	19. La verdadera razón

Hola

Hola! Aquí me tienen! Con un nuevo capitulo Toko of course! Jaja me encanta combinar idiomas es genial. Bueno, como dije el capitulo pasado, aquí Zuko se va a a enfrentar a la ira de los padres de Toph… será grandioso! Espero que les guste, según mis cálculos solo quedan… 4 capitulos… no es tan poquito, aunque los próximos capítulos podrían ser mas largos de lo común, se me salen de control… tal vez contrate una niñera xD, o por cierto me llego la inspiración de repente, subo otro cap en breve

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

¿Qué? ¿Estas segura?- Exclamo Zuko al escuchar a Toph

Si, están en la cámara de reuniones- Contesto la joven, muy afligida, bajo el rostro, preocupada

Descuida, todo va estar bien- La acerco a su pecho, reconfortándola- Vamos- Ambos se dirigieron al encuentro con los padres de la novia, entraron a la cámara de reuniones tomados de la mano

Papa, mama- dijo Toph al entrar, sus padres estaban sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesita donde ya habían servido un te

Hija- Dijo su madre aliviada y se acerco a abrazarla- ¿Es cierto que te vas a casar? ¿Y que ya puedes ver?

Si mama, yo me voy a casar- Contesto ella cuando se separaron, se sentó del otro lado de la mesa junto con Zuko- Y mi visión mejoro

Y ¿puedes decirme con quien vas a esposarte?- Pregunto su padre que bebía con soberbia un poco del te

Con el, papa- Contesto mirando al novio, dirigiéndole una sonrisa

Buenos días, es un placer conocerlos, yo soy Zuko- Se presento el maestro fuego con una reverencia- El príncipe Zuko- Los padres de la joven se quedaron sorprendidos, y miraron a su hija, atónitos, pidieron unos momentos a solas con su ella, Zuko accedió y salio de la cámara

Vaya hija, veo que te reformaste- Comento la madre con orgullo- No solo has elegido a alguien rico, además es un príncipe

¿Qué?- Exclamo Toph dando un respingo- ¿crees que quiero casarme con el porque tiene dinero?

Claro, porque mas- Dijo su padre como si fuera lo más obvio en el universo, Toph comenzó a enfadarse

¿No se les había ocurrido que es porque lo amo?- Dijo la maestra tierra muy molesta, no podía creer que sus padres pensaran que se casaba por conveniencia- Yo lo amo

Tonterías hija, tu y yo sabemos que los haces por el estatus que te ofrece- Dijo su madre observándola fijamente, mientras Toph deseaba salir rápidamente de ahí

Mama, me sorprende que después de todo lo que paso no me conozcas- Comento la joven- Yo me casaría con Zuko aunque fuera un pordiosero

Pero como no lo es- Dijo su padre- Te dejaremos casarte

¿Saben que? Ya no me importa si me dan su permiso- Grito Toph saliendo de la habitación- me casare con el pase lo que pase- Al salir cerro las enormes puertas al grado que el todo el lugar tembló, afuera Zuko la esperaba

¿Qué te dijeron?- Pregunto Zuko cuando vio a Toph salir, al borde de las lagrimas la joven se refugio en sus brazos

Creen que quiero casarme contigo por tu dinero, y porque, eres de la realeza- Dijo la joven entre sollozos- No importa si tenemos una enorme boda, o una ceremonia de tres personas en una capilla a las afueras de la nación, mientras tú estés junto a mí

Ven, lo arreglare- Dijo el joven y entro de vuelta a la cámara de guerra, donde los padres de la novia conversaban animosamente- He escuchado que creen que Toph y yo nos casamos por interés- Los señores contestaron moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo- Pues déjenme decirles, que la verdadera razón es porque nos amamos, podré perder toda mi nación, mi trono, mi nombre, todo lo mío, pero se que Toph estará a mi lado, no importa lo que suceda, yo la amo- Sentencio Zuko, enfrentando cara a cara a los padres de la muchacha, que se acerco a el y lo beso en los labios

No importa lo que piensen, yo amo a Zuko- Dijo la bandida, dirigiendo una mirada de desprecio a sus padres- Vamonos- Salieron de la cámara dejando a los señores solos, se miraron expectantes por unos segundos antes de besarse con ternura- Te espero en la fuente

Ahora voy, debo hablar con mi tío- Explico y le dio un último beso antes de desaparecer por el corredor. La muchacha bajo sin muchos ánimos la serie de escaleras que llevaban al jardín de la fuente, se sentó debajo de aquel manzano, de repente una manzana le golpeo en la cabeza, la tomo, la limpio con su vestido y se la llevo a la boca. Zuko llego después de una media hora, vestido con su ropa para entrenar y con el cabello desordenado, tenia sus espadas colgadas en la espalda. El sol estaba en su punto mas alto- ¿Ya te aburriste?

He comido 6 manzanas, si estoy algo aburrida- Zuko rió sin querer, saco sus espadas y comenzó a entrenar, mientras Toph observada hipnotizada sus movimientos, después de unos minutos, la joven se puso de pie y se acerco a el cuidadosamente, abrazándolo por la espalda tomando sus brazos- ¿sabes algo? Siempre me ha gustado que uses tus espadas

¿A sí? ¿Por qué?- pregunto con curiosidad, deteniendo su rutina

Porque siento que… nos parecemos… controlando el metal, aunque no de la misma forma- Contesto ella- Me gusta

¿Tu confías en mi?- Pregunto Zuko separándose un poco

Claro que confío en ti- Dijo ella

Vamos a hacer algo- Dijo el príncipe se quito el chaleco junto con la camisa y sus botas y dejo todo a un lado del árbol- ¿Qué traes debajo del vestido?

Ah, solo traigo un… camisón- Contesto mirando dentro del vestido- ¿Por qué?

Quítate el vestido y los zapatos- Toph lo miro, sonrojándose, se desvistió ligeramente quedando solo con el camisón, que era transparente en color olivo, y dejo el vestido también debajo del manzano- Ahora…- Se quedo observándola embelesado, tragó saliva y se rasco la cabeza- ponte aquí- soltó las espadas y la tomo de los hombros acomodándola frente a el, tomo las espadas de vuelta- ¿confías en mi?

Si, Zuko- Contesto ella quedándose muy quieta

¿Podrías confiarme tu vida?- Pregunto con una sonrisa alzando ligeramente la ceja izquierda

Si- Dijo con firmeza

Necesito que te quedes quieta, como…-

…una roca- Completo la maestra tierra- ¿Que vas a hacer exactamente?

Es una tradición de muchos años, tengo que lograr hacerle un corte a lo que traes puesto- Comenzó a explicar, moviendo las espadas de lado a lado- sin hacerte un solo rasguño, el corte tiene que ser en la parte del estomago, si lo hago mal… podrías morir desangrada… ¿aun quieres hacerlo?

¿Y que probaríamos con esto?- Pregunto Toph que se ubicaba parada firmemente con las piernas separadas- ¿de que nos sirve?

Lo que se intenta probar es, que nos tenemos suficiente confianza el uno al otro, que existe amor- Explicó de nuevo- Antes, las bodas se cancelaban si no se pasaba esta prueba, por lo común las novias morían o se hacían para atrás

Bien, de acuerdo, yo confío en ti- Dijo Toph, cerró los ojos con fuerza y le indico con la cabeza que estaba lista, Zuko respiro profundamente y comenzó a mover las espadas, calculando con precisión milimétrica, acerco la espada y… suspiro triunfante y dejo las espadas en el piso, Toph abrió los ojos y lo abrazo con fuerza, el la levanto por la cintura y le dio un beso- Yo confió en ti- dijo de nuevo, mirándolo con ilusión, tomo el rostro de su novio entre sus manos y lo beso, la puso en el borde de la enorme fuente recargándose en ella besándola cada vez con mas pasión, hasta que cayeron bajo el peso del otro quedando empapados- Como en los viejos tiempos…- Dijo ella sonriendo, el recuerdo de una dulce venganza llegaba a su mente…

…………………………………

_Oye, Zuko- Dijo Toph, mientras ambos estaban solos en la fuente en el templo del aire del oeste_

_Mande- contesto el, moviendo al arroz que se cocinaba lentamente sobre el fuego_

_OH nada… casi la maestra tierra sonrió con suspicacia, de repente Zuko cayo dentro de la fuente, solo se oyó el sonido del agua, mientras Toph se partía de la risa imaginándoselo todo empapado, aunque no sabia exactamente como era el- te dije que me vengaría_

_¿Sabes algo Toph?- pregunto con malicia el príncipe- yo también soy muy vengativo- tomo a Toph y la arrastro a la fuente junto con el- ¿ahora que vas a hacer?_

_Esto- Toph lanzo a Zuko con su tierra -control, aun podía ver con las manos y con el sonido que llegaba a sus sensibles oídos, el príncipe quien quedo justo debajo de la caída de agua, el muchacho tuvo que controlarse para no quemar otra vez a Toph- ¿que pasa chico flameante? ¿No puedes con un poco de mi tierra-control?- después de retarlo Zuko lanzo una ráfaga de fuego que paso muy cerca de Toph, la niña sintió el calor y por instinto se hizo hacia atrás y cayo de nuevo en el agua quedando empapada, enojada trato de lanzar a Zuko pero lo único que logro fue embarrarse de lodo ella misma._

_¿OH que te pasó niña topo? ¿Necesitas algo de ayuda? - exclamo Zuko burlonamente_

_¡Ahora veras! ¡Aah!- Toph se abalanzo sobre Zuko, aunque pudo haberla evitado no creyó que la chica tuviera suficiente fuerza para derribarlo, y se quedo donde mismo, se equivoco ya que Toph lo tumbo sobre el agua llenándolo de lodo a el también, quedando sus rostros muy cerca…_

_¡Ya me canse!- el maestro fuego tomo a la niña y la levanto con el mínimo esfuerzo, Toph se debatía en sus brazos tratando de liberarse_

_¡Suéltame Zuko!- pedía Toph- si no lo haces te pateare tan fuerte que tendrás que arrastrarte por el resto de tu vida- amenazo la bandida_

_Esta bien, conste que tu lo pediste- acto seguido el chico la soltó y la maestra tierra cayo de nuevo al agua- ja ja - se rió Zuko viendo a su amiga empapada de pies a cabeza y llena de lodo Toph iba a atacarlo pero se detuvo_

_¡Zuko! ¡Te reíste! ja ja, tienes una risa muy linda – le dijo sonriendo, el muchacho se avergonzó, no recordaba haberse reído así desde que era un niño- Deberías intentar reír mas seguido_

_Salgamos de aquí, ven- Zuko la cargo, y la dejo al borde de la fuente, el trataba de quitarse el lodo pero no podía- crees que podrías…_

_Entiendo- entonces Toph se quito el lodo y después ayudo a su nuevo amigo a quitarse el que tenía encima_

_Gracias- dijo el príncipe, y se quedaron sentados uno junto al otro sin saber que decir hasta que Sokka llego…_

…………………………………

¿Recuerdas?-pregunto Toph, arrimándose a el, su vestido se había transparentado aun mas adhiriéndose a su tersa piel, como una segunda… de repente Zuko se quedo inmóvil mientras el agua que lo cubría se evaporaba, su novia sonrió y lo arrojo de nuevo al agua quedando completamente rodeado por ella, lo tomo por los hombros y con intención de besarlo, acerco su rostro al de el…- Olvide que tenia cosas que hacer…- Dijo ella y se levanto rápidamente, dejándolo con las ganas, el agua había comenzado a ponerse muy caliente, y salio de la fuente, Zuko corrió tras ella

Tú no me vas a dejar así- Exclamo el príncipe persiguiéndola a través del jardín, mientras Toph arrojaba piedras intentando despistarlo, mientras el otro las evitaba, después de unos minutos de juego Toph comenzó a disminuir la velocidad y Zuko la alcanzo, tropezaron y cayeron a la hierba, quedando el chico sobre su novia, la joven miro los ojos del príncipe y se sonrojo, comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente… Zuko comenzó a bajar los tirantes de la ropa de Toph y esta no se resistió, acariciaba su espalda y su novio frotaba los muslos de ella contra la piel de sus manos…

¡Toph Bei fong! ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!- gritaron desde lejos los padres de ella, y los dos enamorados se separaron, Toph subía los tirantes de su camisón y Zuko solo observaba abochornado a los padres de Toph- ¡Y semidesnudos!

¿Qué? Nosotros no hacíamos nada malo- Grito Toph, sus padres caminaban rápidamente hacia ellos

¿Como que no? Los vimos ustedes estaban… a punto de- le dijo su padre evitando ver a su hija directamente a los ojos

¿A punto de que papa?- Pregunto Toph, enfrentándolo- Zuko y yo podemos hacer lo que nos plazca cuando queramos

¿Qué les da el derecho?- Pregunto su madres que agitaba su abanico, simulando estar indignada

¡Que nos amamos! Eso es suficiente- En eso Zuko la tomo de la mano

¿Qué le paso a tu vestido?- pregunto su madre- ¿y porque lo que traes puesto tiene ese corte?

Por nada que les importe…- contesto fríamente la joven, Zuko la soltó y le pidió que se calmara mientras el explicaba todo

Su vestido esta en aquel árbol- Comenzó señalando al enorme manzano- su camisón esta así porque, confía en mi, dejo que usara mis espadas para hacer el corte mientras ella estaba inmóvil, es una antigua prueba tradicional de mi nación, y no estábamos haciendo nada malo

¿Ven?- Pregunto Toph torciendo los labios

¿¡Pusiste tu vida en peligro!?- Pregunto su padre haciendo un escándalo

No la puse en peligro, la puse en manos de Zuko- Aclaro ella mirando a su prometido- La puse en buenas manos

Entonces es cierto ¿en verdad lo amas hija?- Pregunto su madre arrodillándose frente a ella, mientras su hija y Zuko se tomaban de las manos

Si, en verdad- Contesto Toph con cierta emotividad en su hablar- Te amo Zuko

¿Tu la amas a ella?- Pregunto su madre al príncipe- ¿tu la amas?

Desde hace mucho- Contesto el, con la mirada en alto- daría mi vida por ella- Los padres de la joven se miraron enternecidos y voltearon a verlos

Debes comprendernos… solo queremos lo mejor para ella- Empezaron a decir- es nuestra única hija, si, te la entregamos… ¿la cuidaras?

Por supuesto, mejor que a mi mismo-

Entonces, la dejamos en tus manos, solo queremos que sea feliz- Dijo la señora Bei Fong al borde de las lagrimas- Es toda tuya

Gracias mama- Exclamo Toph y la abrazó… después su padre se unió sin muchas ganas por orden de su esposa

La haré muy feliz- Les dijo Zuko cuando se separaron y abrazo a su novia- Lo prometo

De eso estoy segura…- Le dijo Toph al oído, la atrajo a el por la cintura y la beso

Eso si, se van a tener que esperar a la noche de bodas-

Rayos!- Exclamo Toph sorprendiendo a sus padres, y a su prometido- es mucho tiempo

Hija, tenemos que hablar- Dijo su madre, y la separo de su novio caminaron dejando a los hombres detrás- Te vas a tener que aguantar las ganas… aunque… ¿te digo algo?- Pregunto al ver la mirada baja que puso su hija, ella asintió- Tu novio esta muy guapo

¡Mama!- grito ella ante el comentario de la señora- Se oye raro cuando tu lo dices… pero si… esta muy guapo- Subió la mirada y observo como su madre la observaba como si fuera mas una amiga

Lo siento hija, por todo lo que te hice pasar, es solo, que tenia miedo de perderte- Le dijo cuando la abrazo de repente, ella hizo lo mismo, derramando una lagrima- Se que eres capaz de cuidarte sola, pero siempre te vi tan vulnerable, no me culpes por tener instinto maternal, se que eres una grandiosa maestra tierra ¿sabes? Los niños a los que dabas clases te extrañan

¿En serio?-

Si, dicen que nunca tendrían a una maestra como tu-

Te quiero mama-

Y yo a ti, hija- La aflicción quebraba la voz de Toph, y Zuko la miraba a distancia la conmovedora escena y una sonrisa se esbozo en su rostro… al fin las cosas iban bien… al fin las cosas eran como debian ser...

* * *

Oh me quedo cursi a lo rayos! Creo que me pase un poquito. He estado pensando en el final… si hago un bonito final rosa, con sus moñitos y todo eso, o hago un final trágico donde nadie quede feliz, no se que hacer, porque amo la tragedia… pero me he esforzado mucho y quisiera un final bonito, estoy en la encrucijada de mi fic xD

¡Espero sus reviews ansiosa! ¡Ayúdenme a decidir!


	20. Uchikake

I'm back

Yo y mis títulos misteriosos, ya se, pero ¿alguien tiene idea que es un Uchikake? Lo vi porahí y me pareció genial xD no se crean, cuando lean elcap lo sabrán.

Espero que sea de su completo agrado :)

* * *

Toph, ¡arriba levántate!- Le decía Katara mientras la jalaba de los pies- ¡Tenemos que ir de compras!- Le explicaba intentando despertarla- ¡Ándale! No me hagas mojarte- Toph se levanto de inmediato

¿Qué íbamos a hacer?- se apresuro a preguntar, mientras se incorporaba y se estiraba- ¿de compras? Creo que estoy teniendo un Deja vu…

No, que dices ¡tenemos que comprar el vestido de novia, Toph!- Dijo la maestra agua muy emocionada mientras abría las cortinas y se sentaba al lado de su amiga- ¿no te emociona?

Claro que si, pero no tanto como a ti, no me importa si llevo el vestido mas hermoso de todo el mundo- Dijo ella aun adormilada- o si llego a mi boda desnuda… aunque pensándolo bien, me gustaría llegar así…

¡Toph! ¿Pero que dices?- Exclamo Katara sorprendida- deja los pensamientos sucios para la luna de miel y vete a cambiar, te espero abajo- Dijo Katara y salio de la habitación para que Toph se cambiara, ella se apuro a cambiarse poniéndose uno de sus primeros trajes bajo rápidamente las escaleras a reunirse con su amiga

¿Ya nos vamos?- Pregunto Toph al llegar con Katara

Oh si claro- Emprendieron el largo camino hasta el pueblo, apenas iban llegando a las puertas del palacio cuando Katara inicio una conversación

Toph ¿tu crees que si esta guerra hubiéramos conocido de todos modos a los chicos?- Pregunto Katara algo confundida y pensativa a la vez

¿Cómo? ¿Que si el destino nos hubiera unido de todas formas?- Pregunto Toph, su amiga asintió con la cabeza- ¿aun sin la guerra? Yo creo que no

¿Por qué?-

Porque, mira, Aang quedo atrapado en el iceberg durante cien años, debido a que se asusto por la guerra- comenzó a explicar lentamente, como si temiera que Katara no entendiera el concepto- y tu lo liberaste, pero seguía teniendo doce años, sin la guerra, el hubiera sido un avatar pleno sin ayuda de nosotros, ni siquiera lo habríamos conocido en persona

Ya entiendo- Dijo Katara un poco desconcertada- deberíamos dar gracias a la guerra

Si, deberíamos- dijo Toph, distraída miraba el pavimento, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la tienda de vestidos para toda ocasión, dela señora Yang. Entraron una tras la otra en el lujosolocal y llamaron tocando la pequeña campana que estaba sobre el mostrador la señora salia de la parte de atrás.

Oh buenos días, tu debes ser la prometida del príncipe Zuko ¿no?- Pregunto dirigiéndose a Toph

Si ¿como lo sabe?- Pregunto Toph con ligera sorpresa, la señora le mostró la invitación a su boda- Pero…

Ustedes vinieron hace tiempo por un vestido… y una tiara… fue un regalo de bodas por adelantado- Dijo la señora con mucha seguridad, mientras Toph seguia sorprendida

Usted ya sabia que el y yo…-

Desde que los vi- contesto ella con cierto toquematernal en su voz- Soy invitada de honor del príncipe Zuko, el mismo vino a entregarme la invitación ayer por la tarde, me dijo que vendrían

Bueno, nosotras venimos por el vestido de novia- explico Katara, examinando la tienda con la vista

¿Un uchikake?- Pregunto la dueña de la tienda, las chicas se miraron confundidas

Un uchi… ¿que?- Dijo Katara, ni siquiera le había entendido

Un uchikake, el es vestido tradicional de novia aquí en la nación del fuego- aclaro la señora, les dio una señal para que las siguiera hasta la parte trasera de la tienda. Había por lo menos 20 maniquís, todos con vestidos a medio acabar, excepto uno, que ya estaba terminado. Era una especie deKimono, pero en color blanco pintado a mano con detalles de flores doradas y rojas, una bandaen color magenta en la parte de la cintura y un tocado de flores de cerezo doradas cubiertas con un velo transparente - Este el tuyo, querida, empecé a trabajar en el desde que tu y el príncipe Zuko vinieron por ese vestido- Dijo orgullosa mostrando la prenda laboriosamente confeccionada- ¿quieres probártelo?- Pregunto mientras Toph y Katara observaban maravilladas el vestido

Si ¡claro!- La costurera quito el vestido con cuidado y se lo entrego, Toph inmediatamente se fue a probárselo, regreso después de quince minutos- Batalle mucho intentando cerrar esta cosa- el vestido todavía estaba abierto, la señora le ayudo a cerrarlo, una vez hecho esto Toph se miro al espejo

Te vez muy hermosa Toph- Le dijo su amiga mientras se miraba al espejo- Estoy segura de que a Zuko le va a encantar

Eso espero- dijo Toph y se sonrojo- ¿Cómo supo mi talla?

Llevo en esto desde que tenia seis años, puedo calcular tallas a cincuenta metros de distancia- Las chicas se miraron sorprendidas-Estoy comenzando a trabajar en algo para ti, linda- le dijo a Katara y las guió a través del enorme cuarto hasta un vestido en color azulpastel, parecido al de Toph pero con la banda en color blanco, sin dibujos, casi terminado- ¿que quieres que pinte en el?- Katara se quedo pensando por unos cuantos segundos

¿Podría pintarle una nubes plateadas?- Pregunto Katara –las nubes tiene un significado muyespecial para Aang y para mi ¿podría?

Por supuesto que si, querida- Contesto la señora- Sus vestidos pueden quedarse aquí, se los llevare el día de su boda- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa

¿Y cuanto van a costar?- Pregunto Toph cuando regreso de quitarse el uchikake

¿Costar? No, niñas, este es un regalo de mi parte- les comento mientras acomodaba los vestidos, las dos amigas se miraron- mi recompensa es saber que el día mas feliz de su vida lo van a pasar con uno de mis vestidos

Muchas gracias- dijeron a la vez, inclinándose levemente y haciendo un movimiento con sus manos

Por otra parte, no pude evitar escuchar su pequeña conversación- comento- tengo algo que tal vez les interesaría- Les dijo y la guió nuevamente a otra parte de la habitación donde había una especie de aparador con unas prendas muy extrañas

¿Qué son esas cosas?- Pregunto Katara observando con detenimiento a las prendas

O es un vestido muy corto o una blusa muy extraña- dijo la maestra tierra volteando la cabeza de hombro a hombro intentando encontrarle forma. Las prendas eran la mayoría de colores rojos blanco o negro con excepción de algunos rosas, con encajes y de tirantes, algunos de gasa y otros de seda, con caída y sin esta, además de que la mayoría iba acompañada por un conjunto de lencería fina en combinación, las peculiares prendas tenían a las jóvenes con la duda- Y… ¿Que son exactamente?- La señora empezó a hablar en voz baja explicando con detalle para que y cuando se usaban y que ella las había inventado.

¿Ya hay ropa para "eso"?- Pregunto Katara entre indignada y maravillada, con los ojos muy abiertos inclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás

Son las primeras en verlo ¿quieren uno?- Pregunto como si estuviera vendiendo algo ilegal, Katara lo vio como tal

¿Qué? Por supuesto que no ¿verdad Toph?- Dijo ella cerrando los ojos y volteando hacia otro lado esperando la "obvia" respuesta

¿No tiene este en rojo?- Preguntaba Toph que examinaba ansiosa cada uno de los modelos

¡Toph!- Le grito la maestra agua mirándola desconcertada

¿Qué? No seas aguafiestas- Le dijo Toph que ya había escogido cinco- Además ¿Quién te va a ver? ¡Nadie! Más que, tú ya sabes… anda escoge uno, yo pago

Pero somos señoritas decentes ¿todavía eres señorita, verdad?- Pregunto Katara temiendo escuchar un no

Claro que si Katara- Aseguro Toph viéndola con desconfianza- mira, no vamos a usarlos ahora, si no después de la boda, en la luna de miel en lo divertido- en el fondo Katara quería comprar uno, pero seguia siendo muy conservadora

Bueno… pero solo uno- dijo ella y tomo uno que le había gustado desde el principio, en color blanco de seda y con encajes en negro. Toph saco su monedero y le entrego las tres piezas de oro por los seis conjuntos y salieron muy contentas dellocal

Ahora, hay que cuidar que los chicos no los vean- Le dijo cuando regresaban al palacio- Arruinaría la sorpresa

No debimos comprarlos en primer lugar- Dijo la prometida del avatar, reprimiéndose, pensaba que había hecho algo sucio e inmoral- ¿no te remuerde la conciencia?

No, ni un poquito- Dijo Toph encogiéndose de hombros, moviendo la bolsa de las compras de adelante hacia atrás - No creo que Zuko se queje. No se que le ves de malo Katara, debes mantener tu mente abierta a las posibilidades- Le dijo acercándose a ella levantando ambas cejas

Supongo, podría funcionar- Su amiga casi la convencía, y no era que no le gustara, solo que lo veía como algo que no se debía hacer, pero después pensó que antes se pensaba que una mujer no debería pedirle una cita aun hombre, y ella lo hizo, el mundo cambiaba y se actualizaba a cada minuto, un mínimo cambio en su vestimenta, no le haría daño- Si, ¿porque no? Hasta podría divertirme

Así se habla "princesita"- el apodo de toda la vida que Toph le había puesto a Katara en sus años de mocedad, molesto a Katara, como siempre, pero de repente, el apodo se volvió traicioneramente en su contra

Creo que no podrás volverme a llamar así- Le dijo Katara con un poco de superioridad dejándose ver en su expresión

¿Ah si? ¿Y porque no "princesita"?- Pregunto Toph, pensó que su amiga del alma solo estaba alucinando

Dime algo querida Toph ¿Cómo se llama tu prometido y que es el?- Pregunto Katara con la misma sensación de saber algo que su amiga no

Eso es fácil- Dijo Toph aun sin captarlo- se llama Zuko, el mas lindo, atento, sexy e inteligente príncipe que jamás haya existido- Contesto ella haciendo muy buen uso de los adjetivos, sin percatarse aun de lo que sucedería

Y dime ¿Qué te pasara cuando te cases con el?- Toph se quedo pensando por unos momentos mirando hacia arriba, repentinamente abrió los ojos como si quisiera sacárselos, y apretó las mandíbulas tan fuerte que hizo que sus dientes rechinaran

Me convertiré en princesa…- Susurro resignándose con la cabeza gacha, mientras Katara sonreía triunfalmente

¿Qué dijiste? No te escuche-

¡Voy a ser una princesa!- Le grito sin poder creerlo, no se había dado cuenta que se convertiría en alguien de la realeza, posición aun peor que de la alta sociedad que tanto odiaba- ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Yo? ¿Usando corona? ¿Un enorme vestido todos los días?

¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Me convertiré en mi madre!-

Si en verdad amas a tu "lindo, atento, sexy e inteligente príncipe" tendrás que hacerlo- le dijo ella aun saboreando el sabor de la venganza- No hay de otra, y peor aun, que pasara cuando sea el "señor del fuego"- Toph apretó los dientes cerrando los ojos con fuerza

No importa, haré lo que sea necesario para estar con el- dijo ella muy segura, no importaba si tenia que convertirse en su peor enemiga, una princesa rodeada de lujos, o una humilde trabajadora del campo para estar con Zuko, lo que fuera necesario, ella lo haría… Katara decidió no tocar mas el tema, sabia lo mucho que le molestaba a su amiga, sabia el gran sacrificio que hacia, solo por amor… única y exclusivamente por amor… aunque no pudo evitarlo y sonrió de nuevo, se había librado para siempre del apodo de "princesita"…

* * *

Eso fue extraño, no se siquiera si queda aquí, supongo que si, porque en todo lo pasado del fic me he basado en que se quieren, y en que se aman, pero ¿Qué tal se gustan? Y mas con la ropa que se compro xD, a los despistados, era unBaby Doll.

El uchikake es un vestido tradicional japonés, unkimono peroespecial para las bodas, en color blanco y pintado a mano, lo se de ya hace tiempo, me gusta que mis fics traigan cultura a mis lectores xD.

Oh Casi lo olvido, el próximo capitulo es el de la boda, no estará hasta dentro de una semana, quiero que sea perfectamente dramático, romántico y trágico (lo siento, es mi lado oscuro :( no pude contra el, será un final, trágicamente romántico :'(, de todas formas, diganme que prefieren ¿Tragedia o Drama? Aunque parezcan iguales, uno termina mejor que el otro.

Dejenreviews!

Rea Ya!


	21. Viejos rostros, Formas y Decisiones

It just feel so good… Lo siento, pero amo esa canción, sirvió de inspiración para este cap, así que agradézcanle, no se como pero me inspiro XD no tiene nada que ver con esto, pero lo hizo. Waa i want to cry! El final… se acerca. Espero que les guste, esta parte soluciona los huecos que quedaban y será, extremadamente larga, no se crean

* * *

-¡Suki!- Grito Sokka eufórico al ver a su esposa llegar, sin niños, solo faltaban dos días para la boda y la mayor parte de los invitados de otros lugares empezaban a llegar, amigos y familiares solamente, iba a ser algo íntimo. Hakoda y Aang ya habían hablado sobre entregar la mano de la novia, e hicieron una pequeña ceremonia, donde Sokka también estuvo presente, hubo lágrimas y risas, hubo de todo ese día. Los que iban a casarse preparaban ya sus votos matrimoniales, y los que no preparaban el lugar para que todo fuera perfecto- ¿Y los niños?

-Tuve que dejarlos Sokka, están bien, están con tu abuela- Dijo ella y lo abrazo, el cielo estaba lleno de nubes presagiando tormenta, era normal en esa época del año

-Los extraño mucho- Dijo Sokka algo melancólico, pero después sonrió- Pero a ti te extrañe mas- le dio un beso

-Ejem- Toph carraspeo llamando su atención, estaba tomada del brazo de  
Zuko- Bienvenida Suki

-¡Toph!- Dijo ella muy contenta al verla y la abrazo, Toph correspondió a su abrazo de manera cordial- Hace mucho que no te veía

-Que decir de ti, es la primera vez que te veo-

-¿Puedes verme?- Pregunto Suki muy sorprendida

-Es una larga historia- Contesto ella y miro a Zuko con complicidad, dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Vaya, si alguien me hubiera dicho que terminarían juntos, no le hubiera creído-

-Es un gusto verte también, Suki- Saludo Zuko al verse ignorado, Suki dio un saltito y lo abrazo a el también

-Espero que no quemes mi pueblo por ignorarte- le dijo y ambos rieron- es bueno volver a verte ¿donde esta mi cuñada?- Pregunto al no ver a Katara

-Oh ella y Aang fueron a revisar algunas cosas, al rato los saludas, pasa y ponte cómoda, que el palacio es enorme- le dijo Toph, se extraño de si misma, había cambiado mucho, todo por una boda

-Espero que lo llenen de niños así como hicimos Sokka y yo con la tribu del sur- Dijo ella picaramente y los cuatro se sonrojaron, Toph rió nerviosa mientras miraba a su prometido

-Claro que si- Afirmo ella, Zuko la sujeto por la cintura y comenzó a besarla en el cuello

-Pero ahora no, esperen a la noche de bodas- Dijo Sokka al ver como las cosas subían de tono, un grito que venia desde lejos los distrajo, los amantes se separaron

-¡Zuko!- Saludaba Ty Lee desde lejos, de repente cambio de un paso lento y seguro a comenzar a hacer sus complicadas acrobacias en el aire para caer justo a unos centímetros del rostro de Zuko- es genial volver a verte- Dijo antes de rodear su cuello con sus brazos y abrazarlo efusivamente ante la mirada posesiva de Toph, Ty Lee se separo de Zuko y lo beso en ambas mejillas mientras el príncipe solo la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos- He oído que vas a casarte

-Si, oíste bien- Dijo el cuando su vieja amiga lo soltó, Toph se acerco a el y lo volvió a tomar del brazo

-¿Quien es la afortunada?- Pregunto ella con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, ambas chicas presentes la miraban con extrañeza, Suki en alguna ocasión había visto a Ty Lee coquetear con Sokka, y no confiaba del todo en ella, Toph la había sentido muy acarameladita con Zuko en la fiesta de celebración cuando la guerra termino

-Yo- interrumpió la maestra tierra tomando a Zuko del brazo con mucha fuerza

-Toph, no siento mis dedos- Le susurro y ella lo soltó rápidamente- Gracias

-Eres una chica muy afortunada- felicito Ty lee a Toph, con esa sonrisa tan coqueta que siempre ponía, los chicos no pudieron evitar ponerse un poco nerviosos, Toph lo sintió y golpeo a Zuko en el brazo discretamente- Muchas querrían casarse con Zuko

-Gracias- Dijo Toph con una sonrisa fingida, deseando poder golpearla, siendo una amiga de Zuko no podía tocarla

-Los invitados siguieron llegando, invitados del novio y de la novia, de Aang y de Katara, Haru, Teo y su padre, el rey Bumi, el maestro Pakku, los maestros del pantano, todo aquel a quienes habían conocido en su viaje estaban ahí, Aang incluso se las arreglo para invitar a Meng, quien se había casado ya hace unos cuantos meses con un chico de enormes orejas. De Zuko y de Toph, solo Ty Lee y los competidores de "Estruendo Tierra VI", ninguno de los dos tenía muchos conocidos, a diferencia de Aang y Katara.

-Toph, debo hacer algo, vuelvo en unas horas- le dijo cuando vio que todos sus invitados habían llegado, le dio un beso y salio del palacio.

El día de la boda llego antes de lo pensado, antes siquiera de que se percatasen que el tiempo había pasado. Horas antes de que la boda empezara comenzaban a hacer preparativos y arreglos menores.

-Hay nubes en el cielo- Dijo Katara al observar el firmamento, preocupada porque arruinaran su boda y la de su amiga, el cielo estaba inexplicablemente muy gris

-Vamos a quitarlas entonces- Dijo Aang con una voz dulce y cautivadora, Katara comprendió al instante- Vamos a darles forma- ambos subieron en appa en dirección al cielo (literalmente) y comenzaron a manipular las nubes dándoles forma de corazones, y tomando el agua restante llevándola a tierra firme, con ella hizo una hermosa escultura de la luna con una nube tapándola, con ayuda de su futuro esposo. Toph levantaba asientos con tierra control y después los cubría con metros de tela de algodón el color rojo. Después de acabar con todo eso se retiraron a arreglarse.

Y ahí estaban, arreglándose para la ceremonia.

-Así que ya es hora ¿eh?- Decía Katara muy nerviosa mientras se arreglaba, ella y Toph estaban en la misma habitación arreglándose con la ayuda de Suki, la madre de Zuko y de la señora Yang

-Si, creo que es hora- Contesto Toph que miraba su rostro en el espejo, examinándolo minuciosamente

Comenzaron a maquillarse con ayuda de Suki.

-Te vez muy hermosa Toph- Le dijo Suki cuando termino de maquillarla, su rostro perfectamente decorado con tonos rosas y beiges combinaba en perfecta armonía con su vestido- y tu no tienes nada que envidiarle Katara

-Gracias Suki- Le dijo Katara, después tocaba el peinado que fue hecho perfectamente por Ursa

-Te dije que lo usarías por mucho tiempo- le comento a Toph mientras la peinaba y esta enrojecía. A Katara la peinaron con el cabello suelto, perfectamente alaciado con calor, y Toph, con una media cola. Ya solo faltaba colocarles los velos, los coloco la señora Yang, que era una experta colocando esas cosas sin mover un solo cabello de los peinados de las jóvenes

-Ya váyanse, se les hará tarde- Sugirió Suki al ver que el sol comenzaba a ponerse

-Ustedes adelántense- Dijo Toph, aun mirándose en el espejo- iremos en unos minutos- Las damas de honor salieron de la habitación, dejando a las novias poniéndose los últimos detalles, perfume y accesorios. Katara tenia puestos dos collares, el de su madre y el que Aang le había regalado, además del reluciente anillo de oro que el mismo había hecho para ella. Toph, iba mas sencilla, sin tanto maquillaje encima, se puso un perfume de lavanda y jazmín. Ambas se pusieron en pie en cuanto vieron al sol ponerse

-¿Qué pasa Toph?- Pregunto la maestra agua cuando vio que Toph se quedaba en su lugar, pensativa

-No estoy segura…- Murmuro Toph como si no quisiera que escuchara- es decir, no creo ser suficiente para el, vamos ni siquiera deseo ser una princesa, no puedo renunciar a lo que soy… yo lo amo, pero…

-¿Pero que dices Toph?- Le pregunto Katara muy angustiada arrodillándose frente a ella- No puedes dudar ahora, le partirás el corazón a Zuko, el te querrá pase lo que pase

-Ve tu Katara, yo te alcanzo en unos minutos- Le dijo a su amiga, con la voz apagada y llena de un ligera duda, muy ligera pero catastrófica a unos minutos de contraer matrimonio, ella acepto y salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta por fuera, muy suavemente, dejando a Toph sola, con sus pensamientos

-_No cometas una locura Toph_ – pensaba Katara mientras caminaba hacia el jardín donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Mientras ellas se peinaban y cambiaban, los chicos se vestían en la habitación de Zuko, acompañados por Sokka, Iroh y Hakoda. Zuko mando a hacer un traje similar al que había usado el avatar Roku el día de su boda, se peino, y se puso la corona ante la mirada vidriosa de su tío.

-Tío ¿estas llorando?- Pregunto el, mientras se calzaba, Aang había mandado a hacer un traje especial, como los nómadas aire no tenían un traje tradicional para las bodas, había mandado a hacer uno combinando todos los elementos tradicionales de las cuatro naciones, en color marrón y dorado, se había dejado crecer el cabello y lo llevaba corto natural

-¿Qué? No príncipe Zuko, lubrico mis ojos- Contesto el señor del fuego viendo con orgullo a su sobrino intentando reprimir las lágrimas y no deshacerse en llanto- es importante para la salud

-No me mientas tío- Le dijo el dándole un afectivo abrazo mientras el mismo intentaba contener el llanto de alegría- siempre has sido muy sentimental, lo se

-Nunca creí que este día llegaría- dijo Iroh, un poco mas calmado lo tomo por los hombro y le dijo- De ser un niño con temores, algo enclenque, mírate, ahora eres un hombre

-Ya basta tío, me vas a hacer llorar-

-Llorar el día de tu boda es de mala suerte Zuko- Le dijo Sokka que observaba conmovido la escena- deja las lagrimas para mas tarde, cuando estés casado- Sokka llevaba puesto un traje usado por la realeza de la tribu agua, que había sido modificado para no ser tan caliente, en color azul marino y con toques en azul cielo, su padre llevaba un traje similar, Iroh portaba con elegancia un traje de guerra, era tradición que se utilizara por los altos mandos en las ceremonias- Será mejor que nos vayamos

-Si, se supone que es la novia la que llega tarde- Comento Hakoda y todos rieron, al detenerse las risas, salieron de la habitación, Zuko y su tío se quedaron atrás

-Tengo una pregunta, tío- le expreso Zuko cuando se quedaron solos

-¿Qué es lo que pasa sobrino?-

-¿Estas seguro de que me podré casar con Toph?- Pregunto Zuko muy preocupado- Digo, ella es rica, pero, no es de la realeza

-Eso le da puntos extra- le dijo Iroh, cambiando su tono de voz por aquel tan sereno y sabio- veras príncipe Zuko, ella podrá no ser de la realeza, pero es de la alta sociedad, y eso nos deja la oportunidad de convertirla en princesa… no tienes nada de que preocuparte

-Gracias tío, vamonos- Dijo el, y sin mas tiempo que perder se dirigieron a la ceremonia, donde el y Aang esperaron pacientes a la llegada de las jóvenes, al menos 30 minutos- Sabia que la novia llegaba tarde, pero esto es una exageración- el y Aang rieron espontáneamente de repente vieron a Katara llegar, hablo con su padre y después con el de Toph, Aang y Zuko se preguntaban por que ella y Toph no llegaron juntas, pasaron otros quince minutos y Toph no llegaba, el cielo se tornaba mas gris ocultando la luz de la luna que ya había salido, iluminados tan solo por la las lámparas que habían sido colocadas en el pasillo central, comenzaban a pensar que no llegaría, que había huido y que todo había acabado para Zuko… se sentó en el suelo y se tomo de los cabellos, mientras la concurrencia murmuraba por lo bajo, su madre y su tío lo miraban preocupados.

-Lo siento Zuko…- le dijo Aang cuando había pasado ya otra media hora, los invitados comenzaban a desesperarse y a sentir lastima por Zuko, iba a comenzar la boda, aunque Toph no estuviera, Katara y Aang tenían que casarse… la orquesta comenzó a tocar la pieza lenta mientras la novia caminaba lentamente por el altar acompañada de su padre…

* * *

Wa! Boda de dos partes, jaja, los engañe, el titulo que elegí para la próxima parte es un homenaje a una de mis misiones favoritas del GTA IV, será genial… reciten un mantra para que eso suceda xD aunque no se que hacer, me agrada la idea de una tragedia, pero ¿Tanta cursilería para que termine huyendo? o tal vez podría satisfacerlos a todos haciendo final alternativo, no lo se.

Dejen reviews!

Rea Ya!


	22. El señor y la señora del fuego

Lamento la tardanza :( Pero es que, no se, me he estado enfocando mas a los one-shots que a los fics en si, pero aquí lo tienen.

* * *

…¡No empiecen sin mi! Soy la novia- Grito Toph que estaba debajo del arco de la entrada al jardín, jadeando ligeramente, se había quitado los zapatos de tacón y los había cambiado por la desnudez de sus pies descalzos, Zuko se puso en pie rápidamente, tanto que apenas se noto su movimiento, mientras la sonrisa regresaba a su rostro, la gente volteo a verla. La joven se agarro del brazo de su padre y caminaron hasta ponerse al mismo paso de Katara y su padre. Zuko suspiro aliviado y tomo su lugar al pie del altar, los dos jóvenes miraban a sus novias avanzar hacia ellos, sin poder distinguir sus rostros tras el velo… tomaron sus lugares y la ceremonia comenzó.

Estamos aquí, este día, para unir en matrimonio al avatar Aang y a la joven Katara, además de llevar a cabo el enlace de el príncipe Zuko, héroe nacional y la joven Toph Bei fong. ¿Hay alguien aquí presente, que conozca un impedimento para que esta boda se lleve a cabo?- no se escucho nada- Comenzaremos con el avatar- dijo el sacerdote que ejercía la ceremonia, ambas parejas asintieron con la cabeza- primero, deben decir sus votos, comienza el novio- Aang y Katara se miraron de frente

Katara, quiero decirte, que te amo, sobre todas las cosas sagradas que hay en este y en otro mundo, te amare por siempre y te honrare ante todo, estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas, caminaremos juntos por esta vida y las que sigan, tomados de la mano con el único propósito de ser felices, de hacerte feliz, te pido hoy, frente a toda esta gente, nuestros amigos y familia que nos han visto amarnos, que seas mi esposa- declamo Aang, mientras Katara casi lloraba de la emoción, Aang tomo el anillo que los uniría, y se lo coloco cuidadosamente sobre el de compromiso. La concurrencia los miraba enternecidos, Sokka no podía evitar ocultar una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

Este día, Aang, quiero decirte que he pasado muchas cosas, buenas y malas, tristes y alegres a tu lado, para llegar a amarte como te amo hoy, que quiero ser tuya por el resto de mi vida y de las que vienen, quiero estar a tu lado pase lo que pase, no importa si el mundo esta en tu contra o en contra mía, yo estaré ahí, para ti, como se que estarás tu para mi, te amo y quiero ser tu esposa, quiero que tu seas mi marido- dijo Katara entre ligeros sollozos de felicidad, tomando el anillo que le debía entregar a Aang, poniéndoselo en el dedo medio, una vez hecho esto voltearon a ver al sacerdote y se tomaron de las manos

Aang ¿aceptas como tu amada esposa a Katara, por hoy, mañana y hasta que la muerte los separe?- cuestiono el sacerdote, con una voz serena y calmada, Aang sonrió y miro a su mujer a los ojos

Acepto-

Y tu Katara ¿aceptas a Aang como tu amado esposo, hoy, mañana y hasta que la muerte los separe?-

Acepto-

Entonces los declaro marido y mujer, bien, puede besar a la novia- dijo el hombre a Aang, el levanto el velo que cubría el rostro de Katara y la beso con ternura y seguido la abrazo por la cintura y volvió a besarla, los invitados aplaudieron con entusiasmo- Ahora, uniremos en sagrado matrimonio, al príncipe Zuko y a la señorita Toph ¿Hay alguien aquí presente, que conozca un impedimento para que esta boda se lleve a cabo?- la gente no volvió a decir nada, escuchándose tan solo la brisa moviendo las hojas de los árboles- su majestad, puede comenzar- dijo esta vez al príncipe Zuko, el y su novia voltearon a mirarse, alegrándose Toph por poder hacerlo, Zuko vio los ojos de ella, de un cambiado color verde a través del velo, le sonrió con dulzura y ella se sonrojo sin querer.

No tengo mucho que decir, nunca he sido de muchas palabras, siempre me ha parecido que eres tu la que habla por mi, la que sabe lo que pienso y lo que siento a cada instante, literalmente- todas las personas alrededor rieron espontáneamente- y no me dejaras mentir en esto, te amo, y quiero estar ahí cuando estés feliz, amarte cuando estés triste, tu y yo iremos a lugares en los que no nos importa estar, con tal de estar juntos, que tu eres lo único que necesito, lo único que quiero de ti, eres tu, Toph- pronuncio tomando el anillo de la almohadilla roja que se posaba sobre el altar, y lo coloco con nerviosismo en la mano izquierda de ella

Zuko, mi amor, yo se muy bien que a veces no suelo decir lo que mi corazón siente por ti y se, que a veces yo no estoy aquí, por ti, pero te quiero confesar- decía ella mientras Sokka rompía a llorar, a sorpresa de Suki y su padre, la madre de Toph abrazaba a su esposo, mirando a su hija, muy orgullosa de ella- que tu eres mi razón para vivir, para seguir adelante cuando las cosas no salen bien, y se también que yo te puedo lastimar, perdóname, se que me suelo equivocar, si algo te puedo asegurar, es que mi vida la soñé contigo, eres todo lo que necesito… y aquí me quiero quedar- termino de decir colocándole la argolla, se miraron por ultima vez antes de dirigirse al sacerdote

Zuko ¿aceptas a Toph como tu amada esposa, hoy, mañana y hasta que la muerte los separe?- Pregunto el religioso, Zuko sonrió seguro de su decisión

Acepto- contesto el sin dudar

Toph Bei Fong ¿aceptas al príncipe Zuko como tu amado esposo, hoy, mañana y hasta que la muerte los separe, convirtiéndote así, en princesa y ciudadana de la nación del fuego, renunciando al reino tierra, pero no así, a tus poderes, para reinar al lado del joven Zuko cuando llegue el momento, prometiendo dar por lo menos un heredero al trono?- La pregunta que le fue formulada a Toph fue algo diferente a las demás, ella debía renunciar por completo a su patria, por el, y ser princesa, comandando una nación codo a codo con el, la ultima petición ni siquiera la pensó. Ella dudo por un segundo, tan solo un segundo…

Acepto- contesto ella con firmeza, con una enorme sonrisa esbozándose en su rostro

Entonces los declaro, marido y mujer, príncipe Zuko, y la ahora princesa, Toph- dijo el sacerdote colocándole una hermosa corona a Toph en su peinado- puede besar a la novia- pero Toph ni siquiera espero a que Zuko se acercara, se quito el velo de la cara y se arrojo a sus brazos estampando un apasionado beso en sus labios, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, el la cargo por la cintura sin romper el beso, la multitud gritaba, chiflaba y aplaudía a los novios, Aang y Katara no se quedaron atrás, y se besaron con ternura y pasión al mismo tiempo. Una vez terminada la demostración de amor, se tomaron de las manos y dispuestos a salir del recinto al gran banquete de celebración bajaron del altar caminando parsimoniosamente. Un aplauso aislado y sarcástico se escucho, dejando a todos con la boca abierta, en la salida estaba Isashi, aplaudiendo y con una sonrisa falsa mirando a Zuko y a Toph

Bravo- Dijo ella sonriendo, avanzando hacia los novios mientras ellos se abrazaban con fuerza- eso fue conmovedor- todos a su alrededor se ponían en guardia- si me permiten, les tengo un regalo de bodas- hizo un movimiento con las manos y una lluvia densa comenzó a caer sobre ellos, había luna llena en el cielo y los maestros agua serian mas poderosos, de repente, Katara ya no sintió la mano de Aang y volteo a ver que era lo que sucedía… el avatar estaba amordazado contra la pared con cadenas a unos centímetros del suelo, un pañuelo atado en su cabeza pasando por su boca le impedía usar el aire o fuego control.

¡Maestros agua! ¡Ataquen!- Grito la princesa y de la nada salieron al menos una centena de soldados y maestros de la armada de la tribu agua del norte que comenzaron a atacar mientras ella se subió al techo del templo donde observaba deleitada el espectáculo, aprovechando para atacar a uno que otro desprevenido, dejándolo fuera de combate, bajo la lluvia los maestros fuego se volvían débiles, los soldados de la nación del fuego fueron enviados a sus casas, a descansar, los presentes estaban en desventaja, los pocos que se quedaron a vigilar ya estaban amordazados en las afueras del palacio. Todos y cada uno de los invitados usaba sus habilidades contra los maestros, pero solo había dos maestros agua, los demás no tenían mas que tierra control por poder y su habilidad con las armas, otros huyeron del lugar por no poder hacer nada y considerar que su presencia no seria mas que un estorbo. Katara aun por ser considerada la mejor maestra agua no podía contra diez que la cubrían, si bien se podía defender no podía atacar como se debía, Toph atacaba con su tierra control y dejaba fuera a uno que otro, cuidando de Zuko, cuyo fuego azul había sido desplazado por uno naranja y desaparecía en cuanto intentaba manipularlo a su favor, haciendo uso solamente de sus habilidades de combate.

¡Son demasiados!- decía Toph a Katara mientras luchaban, Sokka y Suki también participaban, hiriendo a varios soldados, sin poder inmovilizar a los maestros, de lo cual Ty Lee ya se encargaba, pero no tantos como ella hubiera deseado, resbalaba por lo mojado de la tierra, finalmente, fue encerrada en un cubo de hielo, del cual Katara intento liberarla tan solo consiguiendo hacerle una grieta a su prisión helada.

¡Tengo que liberar a Aang! ¡Cúbreme!- Le dijo abriéndose paso difícilmente, Toph intentaba ayudarle pero la atacaban repetidas veces, además de vigilar a Katara, velaba por Zuko, que se las arreglaba solo, era el mas atacado- ¡Aang!- Grito Katara mientras los maestros la tenían ocupada, miraba con impotencia a su ya esposo, que forcejeaba con las cadenas. Katara se vio forzada a usar su sangre control, manipulando a tantos atacantes podía, avanzaba mientras sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia, estando a punto de liberarlo, Isashi le golpeo con un látigo de agua, sonriendo mecánicamente desde el techo, intento controlarla pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano así que no le quedo mas que atacarla, ella y la princesa del norte batallaban encarnizadamente, pero la lucha era pareja.

¡No podrás con ella Katara!- Advirtió Toph que se defendía muy bien, su vestido empapado en ocasiones le dificultaba el ataque- ¡Son iguales! ¡Déjame intentarlo!

¡Esta bien!- Acepto, atacando y cediendo su lugar a Toph por fin pudo pelear con la que fuera momentáneamente su "rival de amores" y le lanzo un montón de piedras que ella evito desviándolas con agua, lanzando cuchillas heladas en el acto, Toph levantaba un muro y después levantaba pilares intentando desquilibrarla, pero ella no era su única rival, de repente llegaban soldados atacándole, ella simplemente los enterraba bajo tierra y seguia en su pelea.

¡Aang!- Grito Katara, luchando contra los ataques, usando una cuchilla de agua logro cortar sus cadenas y el avatar inmediatamente se unió a la batalla, dejando fuera a la mayoría de los soldados usando su aire control. Isashi viéndose prácticamente derrotada con tan solo tres de sus soldados y diez maestros en batalla, aprovecho uno de los momentos en que Toph se distrajo y lanzo una daga de hielo…

¡Noooo!- Grito Toph, mientras los ataques cesaban, el ambiente se quedo mudo y ella solo veía al que amaba caer herido al suelo, con la daga atravesando su estomago. Toph apretó la mandíbula y ataco con todo lo que pudo a Isashi, sin que esta se percatara, no dejándole tiempo para defenderse, quedo herida atrapada en la tierra, mientras Toph corría a donde Zuko… los soldados liberaron a su princesa y huyeron del lugar rápidamente. Toph se encontraba de rodillas al lado del cuerpo semi-inconsciente de Zuko, llorando inconsolablemente levantando una enorme tienda de tierra protegiéndolo del agua, los que observaban la lastimosa escena bajaron las miradas… a estas alturas eran pocos los que quedaban… tan solo Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee, Iroh y Ursa, que también lloraba a un lado de Toph, los demás habían escoltado a los civiles a un lugar seguro… bajo la lluvia lloraban, mientras Katara sacaba la daga e intentaba sanarlo- por favor… dime que esta bien… que se despertara pronto y me sonreirá… por favor…- Decía Toph entre sollozos, mirando el rostro de Zuko- por favor…

¡Esta perdiendo mucha sangre!- Decía Katara desesperadamente sin saber que hacer, intentando retener la hemorragia, había ya perdido mucha de su sangre y sus órganos estaban severamente dañados- ¡no puedo hacer mucho!- la maestra agua intentaba mantener la calma, pero estaba punto de estallar en llanto, se quito la banda de su vestido y la coloco con cuidado en la cintura de Zuko, deteniendo momentáneamente el brote de sangre

¡Por favor, Katara! ¡Debe haber algo! ¡Usa tu agua de los espíritus!- le grita Toph que estaba histérica, su maquillaje se había caído- ¡has revivido muertos! ¡Zuko todavía esta vivo! ¡Vamos! ¡Haz algo! – exigía Toph entre llantos, Katara la miro con pena, nadie hablaba mas que ellas, no había mucho que decir, solo que el príncipe perdía la vida gota a gota…

¡Necesita sangre! ¡Es lo que necesita y mucha!- le grito Katara sintiéndose impotente apretando los ojos con fuerza, lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos lentamente

¡Usa mi sangre entonces!-

¡No puedo usar cualquier sangre! ¡Todos tenemos diferentes tipos, si uso una diferente a la de el, su cuerpo lo matara!- grito ella, entre lamentos, sin saber que hacer

¡Usa la mía!- dijo ella, se quito la corona, levanto una de las mangas de su vestido y se hizo una cortada en el brazo, dejando la pieza de metal en el suelo- ¡vamos!

Toph…-

Por favor…solo inténtalo…- pidió ella, tomo la mano de Zuko, estrechándola con fuerza, mientras Katara tomaba un poco de la sangre de Toph, introduciéndola lentamente al metabolismo del príncipe, a la primera señal de debilidad de la maestra tierra se detuvo, tomo un poco del agua que caía afuera y volvió a examinar a Zuko- su cuerpo aun no reacciona, no estoy segura de que lo vaya a hacer… podría morir…

¡No!- Toph se resistía a creer que Zuko moriría, acerco su rostro al de el y le susurro al oído con tristeza, intentando reprimirla- por favor, despierta, se que estas ahí, solo… solo te estas haciendo el tonto…por favor… levántate… te lo pido… no me dejes sola, te necesito… no quiero estar sola…no quiero…- entrecortadamente pedía ella, una de sus lagrimas cayo al rostro de Zuko- te amo… no te vayas- dijo por ultimo antes de abrazarlo cuidando de no lastimarlo, de no herirlo mas

Toph- Dijo Sokka poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- se fuerte, tu siempre lo has sido

¡No necesito ser fuerte!… se que va a despertar- contesto apenas con ganas- siempre lo hace…- dijo soltando a llorar de nuevo, intentando obtener aire, repentinamente escucho algo y abrió los ojos en seco mirando a Zuko con detenimiento- esta… esta… ¡despertando!- sus amigos que ya se habían resignado a la muerte del joven voltearon rápidamente, el príncipe tosía ligeramente y abrió los ojos con dificultad, pero despertó

¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto débilmente a su esposa, ella lo abrazo riendo nerviosamente- auch

No te muevas, mi amor- le dijo ella acariciando su cabeza, acomodando con una inusual dulzura sus cabellos despeinados- estas herido- el observo a su alrededor y vio como todos lo miraban con asombro, todos estaban empapados

¿Por qué lloran todos ustedes?-

Casi mueres… eso es algo- Dijo Sokka con muy poca sensibilidad, su esposa lo reprendió- es la verdad, me alegra que estés bien, lo estas ¿cierto?

Bueno, me duele el estomago, pero… si, me siento bien- Contesto el, Katara tomo el agua y volvió a examinarlo, frunció el ceño y siguió examinándolo

Esto es sorprendente- exclamo ella deteniendo la practica- no tienes mas que unas cicatrices por dentro, a lo demás esta bien, perfecto- le quito la venda que había improvisado, milagrosamente, las heridas habían desaparecido… no tenia nada

¿Cómo puede ser eso?- Pregunto Aang muy sorprendido- hace unos minutos dijiste que se moría…

Lo se, pero el esta bien-

Pudo haber sido la sangre-

Los órganos no se regeneran así como así, Sokka- explico Katara sin salir de su asombro- es muy extraño…

Lo importante es que mi hijo esta vivo – dijo Ursa, abrazándolo efusivamente, los otros se unieron al abrazo… pasado el susto salieron del jardín, a la recepción donde les esperaba ya un enorme banquete, Zuko entro apoyándose en Toph, podía caminar y todo, pero aun se sentía un poco débil, se sentaron en sus lugares y uno por uno, los invitados pasaron a felicitarlos…

Creí que te perdería- dijo Toph a su esposo, mientras bailaban la tradicional pieza lenta en el centro del salón, bailaban muy cerca uno del otro, abrazados- No vuelvas a asustarme

Yo nunca te dejare sola, nunca- le susurro dulcemente, acariciando su cabello- ahora, vamos, diviértete, es nuestra boda… te amo

La fiesta ocupo toda la noche, donde bailaron comieron y se divirtieron sin parar y por la mañana partieron a su luna de miel, no antes sin que Katara examinara por última vez a Zuko, asegurando que, milagrosamente, estaba completamente sano, algo debil, a fin de cuentas, pero sano. La luna de miel seria en la isla Ember, Zuko y Toph se quedarían en la casa de verano de la familia real, Aang y Katara, decidieron irse al templo del aire del oeste, donde nadie los molestaría, para después partir al polo sur a formar su familia.

Así que… ya somos esposos ¿eh?- Pregunto Toph aun sin creerlo en cuanto entraron a la casa de la playa, Zuko levanto a Toph en sus brazos y sonrió

Si, ya lo somos, marido y mujer- confirmo el y la beso, inclinándola hacia atrás, besando su pecho suavemente

¿Sabes que es lo que mas me gusta de estar casada?- Pregunto ella, con una sonrisa picara dibujándose en su cara, Zuko levanto el rostro y negó con la cabeza con inocencia

Que puedo estar todo el día y toda la noche contigo- se movió de tal forma que ambos cayeron al suelo bajo su peso, quedo sobre y lo beso con mucha pasión y cariño, acariciando todo su cuerpo frenéticamente, el la abrazo por la cintura y le siguió la corriente

A mi también…- dijo el, la beso de nuevo y de repente se detuvo- Oh, casi lo olvido, no te he dado tu regalo de bodas- la soltó con delicadeza, busco entre una de las maletas- date la vuelta- Toph obedeció sin chistar, sintió las manos de Zuko rodeando su cuello

¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto ella, tenia en su cuello un relicario de oro, con forma de corazón, con dos dragones grabados, lo tomo en sus manos y lo abrió, dejando ver una simple palabra- ¿destino?

Si, porque fue, el destino, el que nos unió- explico con dulzura, esa dulzura de el, que provocaba en Toph que las piernas le temblaran, y que su corazón se acelerara como un loco

Gracias- dijo ella, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, se abrazaron sintiéndose uno al otro… amándose todo el día, y toda la noche…

"_El destino no siempre es como lo planeamos, pero si mantienes una mente y corazón abiertos, algún día encontraras tu propio destino"_

* * *

Estoy llorando… disculpen… xD, neta que si quería llorar, pero me resistí, ya se acabo, que rápido no se que rayos hacer, si el epilogo, o un episodio lemmon o lime de la luna de miel de Zuko y Toph, solo si quieren, de ser así, me pondría a trabajar inmediatamente y estaría disponible en una semana en mi colección de one-shots.

El nombre del capitulo, como dije en el cap anterior esta basado en una de mis misiones favoritas del GTA IV llamada "Mr. And Mrs. Bellic" Traducido al español "El sr. Y la sra. Bellic"

Los mas abusados tal vez se dieron cuenta de que los votos de Toph están basados (por no decir, me los plagie) de una canción de Belanova, y los votos de Zuko están inspirados en la canción de "Tarántula" (si, esa que viene en mi one-shotsong :P)

Yo y mi surgimiento de personajes, Isashi no se iba a quedar así como así, viendo como le robaban al prospecto de matrimonio, y no encontraba como introducir tragedia, y fue la única manera que encontré

Quería tragedia, y ahí esta, quería romance y ahí esta, todos quedamos felices, ¿alguien se dio cuenta de cómo fue que Zuko revivió? Porque aunque parezca que no, si lo puse jeje, al que me lo diga le concederé como deseo un one-shot del tema que quiera (aunque sea Zutara, incluso Taang) dejen su respuesta en los reviews.

Agradecimientos en el epilogo o el one-shot lemmon, hay una semana para votar que es lo que prefieren.

Rea Ya!


End file.
